<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writetumber 2018 - Fat Kaito by Deburine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284716">Writetumber 2018 - Fat Kaito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine'>Deburine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Software Glitch [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Body Image, Button Popping, Clothing Damage, F/M, Furniture Breaking, Immobility, Insecurity, Rapid expansion, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat kink, feederism, stuckage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every entry from DunkyBritscuit's Undertum blog. All 31 entries, released over the course of October 2018 through January 2019! It was supposed to be a chubby kink art prompt list but that year I had the time and energy to convert each one to a short fat kink series.</p><p>Then I suddenly went wild and it turned into a 31-part series tied directly into the Software Glitch stories, and ended with a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834068">Pumpkin Stuffing</a>. So it's a whooole lot of Kaito chub. Settle in for an evening.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://dunkybritscuit.tumblr.com/">The List</a></p><p> </p><p>Mature for the kink. There is no smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatsune Miku/Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Software Glitch [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 - Show Off Your Character (Intro)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1. Who’s it gonna beeee? Show off who your character will be to establish the challenge, can be as simple or as complicated as you like, a free day if you will.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miku hummed softly to herself as she stood up on the tall ladder, hanging the Halloween decorations along the kitchen cupboards.  October gave her so much to look forward to... fall weather, pumpkin-flavored foods, spooky celebrations...<br/>
<br/>
"Miku, are you okay up there?" Kaito asked as he walked into the room, watching the ladder with alarm.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry sweetie!" she said, adjusting the paper jack-o-lantern chain.  "I'm practically an expert!"<br/>
<br/>
But far atop the list of things she loved about October?  The beginning of an entire season of an ever-rounding out boyfriend.<br/>
<br/>
She glanced over at Kaito and couldn't help but blush - it was only the first day of the month, and he already looked like he'd gained 30 pounds.  His tank top hugging his rounded, soft belly, just barely hiding it as it crept out over the edge of his pants.  While the rest of him hadn't taken much of the gain outside of his belly yet, she did notice his face looked a little bit softer already.<br/>
<br/>
'And that's just the start of it all...' she sighed happily.<br/>
<br/>
Every year since Kaito's gaining glitch had kicked in, she'd observed a pattern in which Kaito's weight took a noticeable uptick as the more food-heavy celebrations started taking place.  While in the early days of his glitch he'd tried to valiantly ration his food intake to try to maintain his figure, by now he'd clearly given up.  He just relied on the data dumps from Crypton if things got too far out of hand or when he needed to appear in public.<br/>
<br/>
And this was fine with Miku - a fat and <em>happy</em> Kaito was always preferable to a skinny starving and miserable Kaito.<br/>
<br/>
The ladder began to wobble as Miku's foot slipped.  She let out a gasp as she started to fall...<br/>
<br/>
... only to be caught by Kaito just in time.  He slipped her into a standing position.  "Good thing I was there," he said with relief, "What if you'd fallen when nobody was around?!"<br/>
<br/>
Miku smiled and wrapped her arms around Kaito.  "Good point," she said coyly, "Then I guess you'll just have to stay with me and make sure I'm safe."<br/>
<br/>
Kaito pulled her into a tight hug.  His soft belly pressing into her torso only made Miku blush even harder.  "Done," he said, giving her a light peck on the cheek.<br/>
<br/>
"Then you can have the pumpkin pie I'll be making this afternoon as a reward!" she said.<br/>
<br/>
Kaito laughed nervously.  "C'mon... don't you mean a <em>slice</em> of it?" he said.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, sure, if that's all you have room for," Miku teased.  She would make certain he had room for <em>far</em> more than that.  After all, Kaito had already managed to earn himself a proper gut right at the start of the month, surely she could find plenty of room in there for two slices?  Three?  Six?<br/>
<br/>
As she slid out of Kaito's arms, she snuck another peak at his tummy and already she imagined it growing for the next month, along with the rest of him of course... what a wonderful month to look forward to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2 - Favorite Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2. Foodie feedie. What’s your headcanon fave food for your character? Draw them eating a good binge of the stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito came home from the grocery store with a bounce to his step, a jiggle to his soft belly, and several heavy bags in his hands.  "I should get these into the freezer before they melt!" he said eagerly, "It would be such a waste to lose them like that!"<br/><br/>He happily approached his ice cream freezer - which for once was empty, as he'd been so busy lately he hadn't had time to go run out and fill it.  So today's spending spree was a victorious restocking... <br/><br/>... and given the season, he'd grabbed plenty of pints of pumpkin spiced ice cream to herald the new season.  "Nothing like seasonal flavors to get me in the fall spirit..."<br/><br/>He tossed open the freezer door and immediately he noticed something wrong.  There was no cold air or frost inside.<br/><br/>"W...what?!"<br/><br/>He dropped his bags and checked the freezer over carefully.  "Oh no... the motor's broken..." he muttered, "I'll have to put in for a repair... but that won't happen today, will it?"<br/><br/>Kaito sighed with disappointment as he looked over his glorious ice cream haul.  What was he supposed to do with all this?<br/><br/>"Is everything okay, Kaito?" he heard Miku call out.<br/><br/>"The freezer's broken," Kaito moaned, "And I just bought all this ice cream to enjoy over the next weeks... what can I do with it?"<br/><br/>Miku approached him with a sympathetic look on her face.  "Well I mean, you can't just let it melt... maybe there's space in the other freezer..."<br/><br/>She checked the communal freezer and looked back to Kaito's bags.  "Hmmm... only room for like one or two... and you bought..."<br/><br/>"12."<br/><br/>"Well... I say why let it go to waste?" Miku said cheerily.<br/><br/>Kaito looked at her oddly.  "Wait, you mean eat it all right *now*?!"<br/><br/>He touched a hand to his round stomach - he'd already gotten an early start on indulging in seasonal foods and his gut was proof of it.  But so far he'd only put on about 30 pounds.  If he ate all that ice cream, he was going to put on <em>far</em> more than 30 pounds.  "Isn't a little early in October to have to get dumped?" he said with embarrassment.<br/><br/>But Miku was already getting out a spoon for him.  "Aw, you've been really good the last month though!  Frankly, they're probably happy to have something to do.  So don't feel guilty!"<br/><br/>He looked back over to his ice cream pints and smiled.  "Well... I guess just this once... I could eat the way I used to..."<br/><br/>He picked up his ice cream bags and settled down on the couch.  He figured it was safer to sit on more durable furniture given how much eating he was about to do.  To his surprise, Miku joined him.  "Um... did you want some?" he asked in confusion.<br/><br/>"Nope... I'm just going to help you out... I mean that is an <em>awful</em> lot of ice cream for one person to have to eat alone..."<br/><br/>Now Kaito was blushing.  He didn't understand why Miku liked feeding him like this... but... he had to admit she always made him feel comfortable when she did.<br/><br/>"Now just lean back and relax."<br/><br/>The first taste of the ice cream was *mesmerizing*.  "Oh wow..." he muttered between spoonfuls, "I forgot how good this tasted."<br/><br/>Somehow the second was even better.  And the third.  And so on.<br/><br/>Kaito had his eyes closed as he peacefully ate, not even realizing how fast they'd gone until he heard Miku toss the empty pint into a trash bag.  "How are you holding up?" she asked.<br/><br/>He opened his eyes and noticed his belly had already risen up, his shirt curling higher.  But he didn't feel anywhere *close* to full.  'As if I could ever just fill up on ice cream,' he thought to himself with a smirk.<br/><br/>The second pint disappeared even faster, and in spite of how fast he was eating, something about just gorging himself on it was even more fun.  Lightning fast, Miku had the next pint ready to go.<br/><br/>"And to think you might have had to throw this all out!" Miku teased.<br/><br/>"What was I thinking?" he said sarcastically.<br/><br/>By the end of the fourth pint Kaito's shirt was starting to give up on keeping his belly contained, the round orb rising up and exposing his belly button.  He made a token effort to tug his shirt back down - of course he <em>knew</em> he was going to get <em>fat</em>, but that didn't mean he wasn't still nervous about his weight.<br/><br/>By the time the next two pints were gone, his belly had practically doubled in size from when he started eating and he was starting to feel the discomfort programmed into him to try and keep him from overdoing his appetite.  Not that it ever *really* stopped him.  But before he had to focus too much on that creeping fullness, Miku was already rubbing his tummy with her free hand, even as she continued to happily feed him.<br/><br/>This continued for another ten minutes, Kaito eating, his belly growing, and Miku tending to him.  He hated to admit it, but he was <em>really</em> enjoying this.  'What kind of a weirdo am I?!' he thought to himself, 'But it was Miku's idea, so maybe it's not that weird?"<br/><br/>All too soon the flow of ice cream ended.  "Well, that's it," Miku said, "Twelve pints that definitely didn't go to waste."<br/><br/>Kaito opened his eyes and gasped as he saw how large his belly was now.  "Holy cow..." he said, reaching out his hands to touch it, "I... should probably get changed... because when the rest of the glitch kicks in..."<br/><br/>He imagined himself ballooning up and bursting right out of his clothes - something rather uncomfortable and definitely rather embarrassing.  He started to sit up, his stomach wobbling around as he did so.  He tried to steady himself as he stood up, the extra weight unbalancing him.  Miku reached out and helped him right himself.  "Do you need help getting to your room?" she said.<br/><br/>Kaito stared down at the great flabby ball of a belly.  "M...maybe..." he said.<br/><br/>As he leaned on Miku's shoulder, trying to keep his flabby belly from weighing him down, he glanced over to her.  "Miku... thanks.  For everything."<br/><br/>The teal haired Vocaloid blushed herself.  "Anything for you, sweetie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got a total "gimme" prompt right at the start of the series. But hey, it lets me do more "slice of chubby life" drabbles with our favorite feeder-feedie pair.  Maybe sooner or later Kaito's going to figure out what kind of a relationship he *really* has ;)</p><p>Oh, and this clocked in at just over 1000 words, so I have already failed to keep these drabbles within 500 words.  Expect me to fail this a *lot*.</p><p>(SPOILERS: This was failed repeatedly.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3 - Good Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3. Good friends. What are their friends like about their weight? Are they supportive? Uncaring? Neutral? How you interpret it is up to you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmmm... I think my favorite part of this season is the colors..." Meiko sighed happily, spinning around happily in her brown tartan dress, red coat, and red-plaid scarf.<br/><br/>"Well this is the season for Meiko," Kaito said with a smile, "They match you perfectly."<br/><br/>"Aw, you sweet talker!" Meiko laughed, but she was blushing slightly behind her brown rimmed glasses.<br/><br/>This afternoon Meiko wanted to take a trip down to the park to see the fall leaves.  Kaito at once volunteered to join her since Miku, Luka, and the Kagamines were busy doing some work at Crypton.  Which was just fine for Meiko - sometimes it was fun just hanging out with her "sibling".<br/><br/>Of course the park was in the town, which meant disguises were necessary just to give a pair of famous Vocaloid idols some peace.  Luckily for Meiko, her "girl next door" appearance meant she never had to go overboard.  A pair of glasses and some normal unassuming clothing tended to make her blend in when she was off the stage.<br/><br/>And Kaito...<br/><br/>"Hmmmm... do you think they'll have any food stalls down there?" he mused out loud, "I could sure go for a nice treat and a big cup of cocoa!"<br/><br/>His weight was doing most of the disguising.<br/><br/>By now, Meiko really shouldn't have been shocked to see Kaito putting on a lot of weight at once, but that was the sight that greeted her when she got home from her errands the day before.  Sure he'd been chubby before she left, but now he was properly <em>fat</em> - all attributed to him devouring twelve pints of ice cream in one go.  And he looked it - he'd gone from just having a round belly to being "round" everywhere.  His cheeks were soft and squishy.  His chest sported a soft pair of moobs, though they were at least partially concealed under his brown coat and blue scarf today.  Less concealed was his enormous belly, which seemed to have double in size from when she'd last seen him - and with his coat hanging open, its extra jigglyness was far more noticeable.  His coat also couldn't hide that his body had widened considerably as well, his waist having gained several inches in the process.<br/><br/>But fortunately for Kaito, they'd long ago seen to expanding his wardrobe to accompany his unplanned gains.  So while his larger size was noticeable, he at least carried it with more confidence when he wore clothes that fit his extra pounds.<br/><br/>'Honestly, humans need to get over their issues with it,' Meiko thought to herself, 'Kaito looks perfectly handsome today!'<br/><br/>In fact, it was downright refreshing going out with him when he was heavy like this and <em>finally</em> not anxious about his body or paranoid about being outed.  'Maybe he's adapted to it finally,' Meiko thought again, 'I mean chunking out is a part of life by now.'<br/><br/>And then she spotted the rows upon rows of fall trees that beckoned her into the park.  "Ah!  Look at them!" she called out, tugging Kaito's thick hand as she yanked him forward and started running.  "Ah!  Meiko, slow down!" he called out as she kept up her sprint, "I'm not that faaaaaast!"<br/><br/>She glanced back and gasped, realizing she was pulling him so hard his feet were barely touching the ground from the speed of her sprint.  "Ah! Sorry Kaito!" she said, slowing down to a walk.  Kaito looked flushed as he regained his footing, panting heavily.  "Sometimes I forget my own strength."<br/><br/>"Hah... it's fine... Meiko-chan..." he puffed out, trying to form a smile in spite of it, "I mean, the trees are... really pretty!"<br/><br/>Kaito had to be the most understanding man on earth.<br/><br/>While Meiko waited for Kaito to catch his breath, she took in the view - the leaves were only just starting to fall, scattering shades of red and orange along the green grass.  As she kept looking out, she spotted what Kaito wanted to see - a couple of food stalls set up near the center of the park.  "Hey, Kaito, looks like it's your lucky day - oooo, and I think one of them is selling hot sake!"<br/><br/>The tubbier Vocaloid seemed to have gotten his breath back and looked where Meiko was pointing.  "Oh, and there's cocoa too!" he said, his chubby cheeks beaming with his bright smile, "Oh, and a crepe vendor!  What luck!"<br/><br/>This time Meiko tried to not let her enthusiasm get the best of her - for Kaito's sake.<br/><br/>As the pair approached the stalls, they split up at first - Meiko already knew Kaito didn't drink.  Well, more like <em>couldn't</em> drink - he had such a low tolerance for alcohol that even a small shot of sake would put him to sleep at once.  She paid for her sake and went to meet Kaito at the crepe stall...<br/><br/>... and nearly crushed her sake glass in her hands when she heard a rude voice break through the park's calm.  "C'mon, tubby, out of the way!  You look like you've had more than enough to eat today!"<br/><br/>Now Meiko was seeing red - anger.<br/><br/>She marched over to the crepe stall to find Kaito stumbling to get away from a slim blond man and his brunette girlfriend.  "S-s-sorry to bother you," Kaito stammered.<br/><br/>"Check him out, baby, he looks like a whale!" the girl laughed scornfully.<br/><br/>Several words came into Meiko's mind, not one of them pleasant.  "What the <em>hell</em> do you think you're doing?!" she shouted, getting right up in the guy's face.  Of course Meiko knew the smell of someone who'd had too much alcohol in him.<br/><br/>He didn't even flinch.  "Whoaaaa buddy, don't you think she's outta your league!?" he laughed.<br/><br/>"S-s-she's my sister..."<br/><br/>Meiko could hear the nerves breaking in Kaito's voice.  This was <em>exactly</em> what he was afraid of happening when he went out.  And just when he was getting over it?<br/><br/>Then the jerk put his hand out and poked at Kaito's belly, causing him to flinch.  "Well clearly the good looks don't run in your family!" <br/><br/>Meiko grabbed his extended arm and slammed him right into the ground without even breaking a sweat.  He got up, stumbling as blood poured out of his nose.  "Holy crap, you...you broke my nose!"<br/><br/>"I'll break more than that if you don't get the hell out of here," Meiko growled.<br/><br/>"What...what?!  You uncouth woman!  Are you going to take that?!" the upset girlfriend yelled.<br/><br/>Apparently the answer was "yes" because Meiko's victim was already dragging the girl away.  "Oh my god, seriously?!  You're going to get beaten by a girl like that?!" she heard the girl whining.<br/><br/>Meiko looked over to Kaito.  "Hey... you okay?"<br/><br/>He nodded, but in that way that Meiko by now knew meant he was <em>not</em> okay.  "C'mon, let's order our crepes.  You were looking forward to it, right?" Meiko said, trying to help him move past the uncomfortable moment.<br/><br/>"I... I don't... I'm not really hungry, actually," Kaito said, one puffy hand resting on his belly as the other clutching his glass of cocoa.<br/><br/>Meiko didn't know what to say - she knew she was supposed to be the big sister and protect her "family".  Kaito was her first family member, so she always felt especially close to him.  But <em>this</em> was something Miku always seemed to have a better handle on.  'Crap, what do I say?' she thought to herself, 'I mean I can't just punch his good mood back into him...'<br/><br/>"Um... sir?  Ma'am?"<br/><br/>Meiko's attention was drawn into the crepe stall, where a younger girl was leaning out behind the counter.  "I just wanted to say... thanks for dealing with that guy," she said, shyness in every part of her voice, "I've never seen a woman that strong before!  Are you like... a pro judo artist?"<br/><br/>"Hah... maybe in another life," Meiko laughed nervously, "Look, we'll have two super-strawberry ice cream crepes, okay?  I'm buying this one... ah... bro."<br/><br/>The girl smiled and started to pour the batter onto the crepe platform.  "Oh... and... sir?"<br/><br/>Kaito glanced the girl's way.  "I... I just wanted to say that... that guy was... totally full of it!  You're one of the handsomest guys to come to my crepe stall in fact!"<br/><br/>Well <em>that</em> threw Kaito for a loop.  "Me?" he said in awe.<br/><br/>"Yea!  In fact, I'd say... you look just like my favorite Vocaloid, Kaito!  So that guy had to be jealous of you because he could never compare to that!  Hmph!"<br/><br/>Kaito tugged nervously at his scarf.  "Ah... thank you," he said calmly.<br/><br/>By the time Meiko and Kaito had their crepes, they wandered into the grass and sat down amongst the leaves.  Kaito had been distressingly quiet, like he was mulling some things over in his head.  He hadn't even taken a bite out of his crepe yet.  "Meiko," he said finally, "You didn't have to defend me like that..."<br/><br/>She sniffed angrily between crepe bites.  "No, I didn't," she said, "But he really made me angry.  Nobody has the right to treat people like that."<br/><br/>She saw a little bit of a smile starting to make it onto Kaito's face.  "I'm lucky to have you as a 'big sis'," he said softly, "You're kind of like a superhero, you know that?"<br/><br/>Meiko let out a good laugh.  "Well if the singing career ever dies down, maybe I could do something like that!  Fighting bad guys doesn't sound half bad!"<br/><br/>She wasn't sure why talking about herself was helping Kaito's mood, but he finally took a bite out of his crepe.  "Ahhhh!" he exclaimed, "It's so GOOD!"<br/><br/>He excitedly took another bite.  "The fruit is so fresh!  And the ice cream hasn't melted yet, so it's just soft enough... and the whipped cream!"<br/><br/>Kaito really did look adorable when he was eating.  No wonder Miku fell so hard for him.<br/><br/>Meiko glanced over to the crepe stall and was <em>certain</em> the crepe girl was still watching them, a huge lovey smile on her face.  'Heh... another fan.'<br/><br/>"You know, that crepe girl was right though," Meiko said before sipping her sake, "You do cut a nice figure today.  Isn't that the coat I bought you last fall?"<br/><br/>Kaito swallowed another bite of his crepe before answering.  "Uh, yea... Miku said I look really good in it... so... I thought if we were going out together I should at least look decent to hang around with someone like Meiko."<br/><br/>"Oh you sweet talker," Meiko teased, "You just wanted to make sure I went out in public with a handsome boy on my arm!"<br/><br/>The pair shared a laugh, and with Kaito's cheery self having returned, Meiko and her "brother" began to drift into talking about less personal matters and enjoying the fall leaves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1800 words.  Stay tuned as the word count keeps increasing along with Kaito's tummy!</p><p>I thought since I have 31 days of this stuff to do, it might be a good excuse to show Kaito interacting more with his other housemates besides just Miku.  Oh don't worry, there's still plenty of Miku/Kaito cuteness.  But I realized that out of the whole bunch, Meiko has probably been interacted with the least in this AU - and that is something I want to correct since Meiko and Kaito are kind of "sibling" voicebanks!  And it's always been a canon of mine that Meiko is abnormally strong even for a Vocaloid, sooooo...</p><p>... anyway, keep an eye on the "crepe girl" ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4 - Bad Jokes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>4. Bad jokes. Show the character being the centre of humour. Whether it’s being the entertainment or being entertained is up for interpretation are they the butt of a joke? Is someone joking with them? Are they joking about their weight? You decide.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin tiptoed into the living room and grinned broadly when she saw Kaito stretched out on the couch.  He was sound asleep - likely after another big meal given the size of his exposed, distended tummy.  'Aww... Kaito-niisan is so cute when he's all unaware like that...' Rin thought to herself, her eyes running along the soft curve of his belly.<br/><br/>When he was awake, it seemed like he was far too self-aware of his size to be cheerful.  'Hmmmm... maybe there's something I can do to make it cheery for him...'<br/><br/>She looked around the house carefully and noticed Miku's Halloween chain hanging from the kitchen cupboards... a chain of pumpkins...<br/><br/>"I got it!" she whispered, "But I better be quick about it... before he wakes up..."<br/><br/><br/>Kaito woke up to an odd snickering in his ears.  He opened his eyes and saw Miku trying to hold in a serious laugh.  "What's so funny?" he mumbled.<br/><br/>"Ummm... I swear I didn't do it, before you say anything..." she said between giggles.<br/><br/>Kaito opened his eyes more fully and gaped when he saw his stomach.<br/><br/>His shirt had been tugged all the way up, completely showing off his round belly... where someone had taken orange and black paint to make a grinning Jack-O'Lantern out of his own stomach.<br/><br/>Kaito turned several shades redder.  "Who did that?!" he shouted in embarrassment.<br/><br/>Miku finally let her giggling out full force.  "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't, but... it looks so cute!"<br/><br/>Did someone in the house really think of him and his weight as some kind of joke to be messed with?!  He was utterly mortified... he had to go wash it off, but why would anyone in the house betray his trust like that?<br/><br/>"Surprise! Happy Halloween Kaito-niisan!"<br/><br/>Kaito's eyes darted over to Rin in dismay.  "Rin... why would you play a prank like that?!"<br/><br/>Upon hearing how upset he was, Rin looked confused.  "It wasn't a prank!" she insisted, "I want to make you cheery!  You're always so self-conscious, so I thought if your tummy had a big Halloween smile on it, you'd feel better!"<br/><br/>Now the tubby Vocaloid was simply left without words.  'How does that even make sense?' he thought.<br/><br/>But really... Rin wasn't always a Vocaloid who made <em>sense</em>.  Despite being set to a teenager, she often had the playfulness and logic of a much younger, innocent child.  He stared down at his pumpkin gut.  'I mean... I guess it <em>is</em> smiling...'<br/><br/>"Did it work Kaito-niisan!?  Did it?!"<br/><br/>She looked so eager for approval, even as Miku was back to stifling her laughter.  "Um... yea, yea it did Rin."<br/><br/>She didn't mean any harm... so it wasn't really as embarrassing as it would have been if she'd done it with malicious intent.  He tried to keep that in mind.  'At least she was doing it to cheer me up...'<br/><br/>"Yay!  Thanks Kaito-niisan!  I'm going to get the others and show them!"<br/><br/>"ACK! Wait, no don't-"<br/><br/>Rin was already running off and now Kaito just wanted to bury his face in his scarf.  He felt Miku's warm hands stroking his plump cheek.  "It'll be over quick," she said reassuringly, "Just be good humored about it a little bit longer.  We all know how Rin is, okay?  Remember the time she stuck a sheet on Tako Luka?"<br/><br/>Kaito chuckled.  "Yea... and sent her after Len to give him a 'happy scare'.  He ran around screaming that the house was haunted."<br/><br/>Len was <em>never</em> living that down.<br/><br/>"Geez Rin, what's the rush?!  It's not like we've never seen Kaito before..." Len's voice said as it carried into the living room.<br/><br/>He took a deep breath and tried to present a pleasant smile to match his 'pumpkin smile' as his housemates broke down into laughter.<br/><br/>'I am... <em>never... </em>living this down...'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What, the word count was actually drabble sized again!?  Actually this prompt was *really* hard!  I had trouble coming up with a good way to either show Kaito telling jokes or someone joking with him without it seeming mean-spirited.  Then at the last minute I remembered... gee, I haven't done the old "Fat boy gets a pumpkin tummy!" trick yet (aside from the costume he wore a few years back.)  But even then I was struggling to frame it just right so Kaito wouldn't actually be hurt, just briefly embarrassed. Cue my very pranky but very innocent Rin.</p><p>Since it's been asked before, in this setting, Rin doesn't really have romantic crushes in general so she doesn't have a fat kink. But she *does* enjoy time with Kaito when he's pudgy and goes out of her way to hug him or play with him when he is. Let's be honest, chubby Kaito looks comfy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Big in Small (clothes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>5. Big in small. Have them try on clothes that are too small for them, bonus if they rip or pop a button.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito let out a grunt as he tried to button up the nice white costume shirt Luka had made for him.  "C'mon... I'm not that fat yet!" he muttered, "It's got to make it!"<br/><br/>He tried maneuvering his belly around his pants, trying to force it back with one hand while pulling the shirt together with another.  But as he started to make progress on the bottom buttons, his moobs slipped out of the top of the shirt.<br/><br/>"No, no, no!"<br/><br/>He reached out for his moobs, forgetting about his belly...<br/><br/>POP! PLIP!  POP!<br/><br/>His belly forced its way back out of the shirt, sending the buttons flying.  Dejected, Kaito poked a thick finger into his thicker middle.  "She <em>just</em> made this..." he muttered.<br/><br/>As he wrenched the shirt off in a fit of anger and tossed it aside, his belly finally forced his belt and pants button open, sending another button soaring.  He groaned and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands... only to hear a ripping noise several seconds later behind him...<br/><br/>"I let it get out of hand again," he muttered, "Everyone has to have noticed..."<br/><br/>In the back of his head, he could still imagine the cruel taunts thrown his way when he was out with Meiko.  'That wouldn't have happened if I wasn't such a pig,' he thought to himself.  Even a few days later, it still stung, no matter how well Meiko had comforted him in the moment. <br/><br/>'I know nobody in the house thinks that way about me, but... if I just had the self-control, I wouldn't be ruining things for them all the time...'<br/><br/>He stared down at his round, soft belly - he was certain he'd let himself put on at least another ten pounds since the trip out with Meiko.  Not that he liked weighing himself when his body started to plump up... the higher numbers always seemed like they were taunting him.  And frankly, he felt less guilty about his gluttony when he didn't have a number attached to it.  Hence why he stubbornly tried to cram himself into clothes that he should have known would be <em>way</em> too small.<br/><br/>"Ah, Kaito!  Where are you?!"<br/><br/>He panicked when he heard Luka coming back down the stairs towards his room.  He quickly threw on a massive t-shirt to give himself some dignity, grabbing for the torn costume shirt to try and hide the damage he'd done to it.  Sure enough, a moment later the pink-haired Vocaloid was poking her head into his bedroom.  "Oh, thank goodness, maybe you didn't try the shirt on... I made a huge mistake, I gave you the wrong size!"<br/><br/>"Wrong... size?" he said in surprise.<br/><br/>He saw the ever happy Tako Luka floating above her master, her tentacles drifting behind her as she hummed one of her bizarre octopus songs.<br/><br/>"Yes... oh, wait, those are the pants, aren't they?  Shoot... I'm too late."<br/><br/>Luka entered the room completely, holding a fresh shirt and pair of pants.  "Here, these should fit you much better!  And just go ahead and give me that shirt, I'll have it fixed in no time."<br/><br/>Kaito's confusion had yet to clear.  "But what are you talking about?" he asked, "Are you saying you made more than one costume for me?!"<br/><br/>She blushed with embarrassment.  "Ah, it was supposed to be a surprise!" she said, "I just thought that, since you're always fluctuating a lot this time of year, I could save us both a lot of trouble by just keeping a few spare suits around.  So that way no matter your size come Halloween, you'll still be a perfectly handsome, well-dressed vampire!"<br/><br/>"But... isn't that a lot of work?" Kaito asked, feeling guilty.<br/><br/>"Oh not at all!" Luka said cheerily as she took the broken shirt from Kaito, "You know me, I love these kinds of projects!  And you're such an inspiring model!"<br/><br/>He picked up the new clothes and unfolded the new dress shirt.  This <em>definitely</em> looked more accommodating to his current girth.<br/><br/>"Well... sorry I didn't notice in time," he said, trying to cover up his embarrassment.<br/><br/>"Oh, and when you change out of those pants, I'll mend those too!  Thank you for being so understanding Kaito!"<br/><br/>And with that Luka left the room behind, Tako Luka waving two of its tentacles towards Kaito as it cooed a goodbye to him.<br/><br/>'Well... I guess it couldn't hurt to try this on... if she worked so hard on it, right?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kaito breaking clothes is a pretty regular occurrence for me, but look, y'all know I can't resist a round of good ol' fashioned button popping! So this time I made a Halloween costume take the beating and gave Kaito a pile of weight angst to work through.</p><p>I've shown Luka fixing and making clothing for Kaito a lot, so it felt natural to put her in her to save Kaito from *too* much embarrassment. She's pretty good natured about his weight - if anything, Luka considers Kaito's many sizes a *challenge.*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6 - The Cake is a Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>6. The cake is a lie. Let them eat cake, and by this I mean a real big one that they find themselves stuck in and have to eat their way out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito stared at the massive confection in front of him in awe.  Layers upon layers of gooey chocolate frosting, thick filling, fruit toppings, and spongy texture, towering over him like a massive building and tempting him to just dive in.<br/><br/><em>"Come now Pumpkin, you know you want some."</em><br/><br/>Kaito's eyes shone as he stared at the massive confection, but he glanced down at his fat belly that was hanging out of his black tank top.  With a nervous gulp, he tried to contain his desire for the mouthwatering treat.  "I...I should pass," he said, "I'm already fat enough."<br/><br/><em>"My dear Pumpkin, we both know that isn't true.  You've gotten so, *so* much fatter than this."</em><br/><br/>Why did this voice sound so familiar?  Who was trying to talk him into unleashing his gluttony?  And where was he?  He glanced around but to him he saw almost nothing also... it was just him and the great mountain of cake.  'Wait, this doesn't seem right... and no matter how delicious that cake looks, I've got a bad feeling about it.'<br/><br/>He started to back away from the great cake carefully.<br/><br/><em>"Oh Pumpkin, why must you make things so difficult?!  Must we do death by dessert?"<br/><br/></em>Kaito panicked as it seemed like the cake was growing in size, surrounding him and closing him in.  It didn't look <em>nearly </em>so appetizing when it was about to suffocate him!  "S-stop!" he cried out.<br/><br/>But no help arrived, leaving Kaito panicked enough to try something desperate.  As the cake started to wrap around his body, he reached out and grabbed a huge handful of it... and shoved it into his mouth.<br/><br/>At least it <em>tasted</em> as delicious as it had looked.<br/><br/>'Fine, if this is what I have to do to survive... then...'<br/><br/>"Bon appetit\|!" he shouted as he attacked the monstrous cake with gusto, shoveling great heaping handfuls of cake into his mouth as he tried to escape its mass.  It wasn't like this was the <em>first</em> time he'd used his appetite to remove a giant obstacle.<br/><br/>Kaito barely paid much attention to anything else but eating, yet the effects already began to take hold over him.  While his belly rapidly increased in size from being stuffed with his wild gorging, quickly forcing its way out from under his shirt , the rest of his body seemed to be growing along with him almost in real time.  His clothes began to tighten and give way as his bulging limbs outgrew his jacket and pants.  The seat of his pants showed incredible strain trying to contain Kaito's ever growing backside.  And his moobs were growing ever more visible as his shirt tightened up around them where it could no longer keep his belly contained.<br/><br/>Kaito finally heard a familiar snapping as his belt burst open from the pressure of his stomach.  He started to gain some awareness of the effects of his fattening escape plan, but right now, eating his way out of the cake was showing results - it was giving way to his appetite.  He tried waddling forward as his hips continued to widen out, extra rolls of fat piling up along his sides and shaking as his heavier footsteps moved him forward.  'I have to keep walking... or I'm never getting out of this...' he thought to himself.  It was bad enough he was growing so fat, but it would be even worse if he let himself balloon out *and* got too heavy to walk away.<br/><br/>He found himself making progress as he kept waddling through the tunnel of cake, feeling a slight draft as his seams popped open from his rapidly plumping thighs and arms.  He heard another tear as his wide rear split the back of his pants.  But he couldn't let humiliation stop him - he had to escape.  He had to!  He could sort everything else out later.<br/><br/>And then his great pudgy fingers broke through to open air and Kaito knew he was finally free.  He quickly ate just enough cake to move forward and waddled back out.  He was already sweating from exertion - his size had changed so much that he was struggling to stay mobile, and his body was struggling to move so much mass.  But he was finally free...<br/><br/>He fell to the ground, clutching his massive belly and trying to ease all of his consumption.  He was coated in cake crumbs and frosting - he hadn't had a way to escape without getting dirty.  He tried to take stock of how large he was - his moobs were hanging down softly along his fat torso, his butt sticking out a good foot behind him and pushing him further up.  His great thick arms had partially burst out of his sleeves, rings of fat hanging from where his biceps once were.  Soft fat oozed out of his pants through his burst seams.  But nothing was as incredible as his belly, stuffed to the brim with cake and spread out past his knees, chocolate frosting dripping off of it.<br/><br/><em>"That's more like it, plump little Pumpkin.  Getting rounder and rounder and rounder... you better not forget me, because I'm never going to forget </em><b>you.</b>  <em>I'm coming to see you again... so get nice and ripe, won't you?</em><em>"<br/></em><br/><br/>Kaito's eyes snapped open just before he could remember who that voice belonged to.  The dream began to fade from his recollection as he let out a sigh.  "Ugh, I'm letting this season get to me," he mumbled to himself, "Cakes aren't... aren't..."<br/><br/>His jaw hung open as he got a good look at himself.<br/><br/>He was exactly as fat as he was in the dream now, only far more exposed given that he'd burst right out of his flimsy pajamas.  Lying on his back like this, his belly looked like a great blubbery sea in front of him.<br/><br/>"What... what happened to me?!" he shouted in a panic.<br/><br/>He slapped one of his pudgy cheeks just to make sure he wasn't still dreaming, but it was all too real.<br/><br/>"Oh... oh no..."<br/><br/>"Kaito!  Is everything okay?!"<br/><br/>He heard Miku's voice in the hall - he must have shouted far too loudly.  He swallowed as she opened the door, trying to figure out what he was going to say to her...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So if you haven't gone and read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834068">Pumpkin Stuffing</a>... you probably should like now or the pumpkin references won't make sense.  I bring this up because when I originally posted this series, I had a lot of readers jump on using *this series* and had no idea what was going on.</p><p>As for this story, there weren't that many wildly fantastical prompts in this list so when I had decided to make these a connected series I had a problem with some of the more outrageous prompts like this one. Then I thought "Hey, didn't I want to do a Pumpkin Stuffing sequel at some point?" And that helped me answer allllll of them...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7 - Double Size</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>7. It’s-a me. Mario time! Have them eat something that make them suddenly double in size, size meaning weight that is!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito pushed his way back into his room, grateful to have the embarrassing ordeal of the day done with.  Waking up so fat he was nearly immobile was bad enough, but even worse was trying to get to Crypton in the first place.<br/><br/>Getting poked and prodded and tested to try and find out what had caused his unplanned expansion.  All done before they could dump his data lest they miss the cause somehow, so he had to keep waddling around in a dressing gown that was practically the size of a tent.<br/><br/>He hated being so much of a burden.<br/><br/>Thank god Miku never left his side.  It kept him sane.<br/><br/>But now that he'd been dumped, at least he was back to his "normal" trim body.  He'd been getting lazy about dumping lately - as long as his weight wasn't getting in his way, he didn't see the point in worrying about it when he wasn't needed for public appearances.  He had plenty of clothes to cover the wide range of sizes he'd climb up to, and frankly... he liked to indulge.<br/><br/>'But they still didn't figure anything out... all I have to go on is that weird dream...'<br/><br/>He rolled over on his bed, trying to recall more of it but dreams weren't easy to remember.  Even a Vocaloid didn't have perfect recollection, and certainly not of dreams.<br/><br/>He blinked when he noticed a wrapped package sitting on his pillow.  "When did this get here?" he mumbled.<br/><br/>He touched it with his slim fingers in curiosity, checking it over carefully for any signs of its origin.  As he picked it up, he spied a little card that had slipped off.  "From your best fan," he said, "Love, the Crepe Girl."<br/><br/>He blinked.<br/><br/>"The Crepe Girl?!"<br/><br/>It couldn't <em>possibly</em> be the one from the park.  "No way! She couldn't have recognized me like that... wait, did she suspect it after all?  Oh no, what if she told everyone?!"<br/><br/>He tried to calm his panic.  Maybe he was overreacting.  She had said she was a huge fan of his, right?  It could just be a coincidence...<br/><br/>"Maybe she didn't expect me to know who she was..." he said as he tried to reassure himself, "'The Crepe Girl' wouldn't normally be much of a description if she thought me and... uh... 'fat me'... are different people."<br/><br/>But at least now that he had some relief that the package wasn't suspicious - she was a fan, and this was just one of his many fan presents.  And he had a sneaking suspicion it was a sweet...<br/><br/>... as he tore off the paper, his eyes sparkled.  "Homemade chocolates!" he said happily, "I guess that makes sense though, it's not like she could mail a crepe!"<br/><br/>Kaito unhesitatingly popped a chocolate in his mouth.  "Ah, it's even sweeter than the crepes!" he said with delight, "I didn't even think that was possible!"<br/><br/>With reckless abandon, Kaito helped himself to more chocolate, not even worrying about consequences.  'It's fine, they just dumped me, and besides, it's just a little chocolate, I'm not going to get fat from <em>this.'<br/><br/></em>Besides, he needed the sweet relief.<br/><br/>All of a sudden though, he felt a sharp surge of energy shoot through him, like he was processing a lot of data all at once.  No... like his <em>glitch</em> was processing a lot of <em>food</em> at once.  Before he could react, it was like his body exploded with fat, his stomach rapidly blimping out in front of him, popping his belt and his pants button clean off.  Fat burst through clothing seams as his arms grew rounder and heavier.  His face quickly grew soft and extra chins formed.  His chest grew a pair of thick, soft moobs that rested atop his wide belly, and he heard that tell-tale ripping behind him of a broad bottom splitting his pants in two.<br/><br/>But to Kaito, it happened almost in an instant - one second he was thin, and the next he was <em>huge</em>.  He touched his flabby belly with his plump fingers in disbelief.  "Oh... oh no... it happened again..." he whimpered in fright.<br/><br/>"Kaito, I'm back, and I brought you a snack to share -"<br/><br/>Meiko popped into his room and her eyes widened at seeing Kaito.  "Holy cow, Kaito, what happened?!"<br/><br/>He tried to contain his fear, he didn't want to look so weak in front of Meiko.  "I just ate some chocolate and then... ! and then...!"<br/><br/>She reached out and touched his soft tummy in disbelief.  "It's like you just doubled your weight in seconds..." she said softly, "What are you, almost 400 pounds now?"<br/><br/>Kaito held his face in his plump hands.  "It's over..." he moaned, losing his strong front at once, "I'm never going to be able to perform again if I just turn into a blimp for <em>no reason</em>..."<br/><br/>He felt nothing but despair, even as he heard Meiko rooting around his bed.  "This was the chocolate, right?  And it's from... Crepe Girl!?  Oh, so it was your fan... but... she wouldn't like... <em>poison</em> you or anything..."<br/><br/>Kaito raised his head up just as he saw Meiko pop the last of the chocolates into her mouth.  She made a very odd face as she chewed on it, coughing as she tried to swallow it.  When it finally went down, she held her tongue out like she needed water.  "Kaito... you didn't notice how sweet those were?" she gasped.<br/><br/>"Um... I mean, I do like things that are really sweet..." Kaito said nervously.  Was it really unusual?<br/><br/>Meiko grabbed for the card on the bed, flipping it over.  "Oh... ohhhh!  This makes sense now..." she said, "Kaito, she sent you the recipe so you could make your own.  But... I think I wouldn't do that if I were you."<br/><br/>She pointed to a list of ingredients and Kaito's eyes widened as he read them off.  "That's... the most fattening, sugary chocolate recipe I've ever seen!" he said in awe, "Ugh... and I just ate most of the box without even thinking..."<br/><br/>He let out a long sigh.  "So my fan must like her chocolate as sweet as I do..." he said, "Except she probably doesn't eat it that fast.  Or have a glitch like mine..."<br/><br/>Meiko smiled with relief.  "Yea, didn't you say your glitch tends to really kick in when you have a lot of food at once?  Maybe it also kicks in when you just have a really high amount of calories at once, even when you didn't even eat that much."<br/><br/>Kaito stood up, looked over his tattered clothes.  "Well, this didn't last long," he said, "I guess I'd better change..."<br/><br/>"Do you want me to go back to Crypton with you?" Meiko asked, "I mean so you don't have to do it alone."<br/><br/>He shook his head, staring at his belly.  "I'd rather not go back today... ugh, it's embarrassing enough going down to get dumped like that, but twice in one day?"<br/><br/>He laughed nervously.  "Let's... just let them think this happened over a couple of days.  And I'll consider this a lesson learned."<br/><br/>The crisis resolved, he looked over hopefully to Meiko.  "Um... did you say something about a snack?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was really tough getting two prompts back to back where Kaito blimped out outrageously fast, and I didn't want to double his weight from the last story or I'd have already gotten to "blob Kaito" by Day 7!  But I did have an idea about what might happen if Kaito accidentally ate something with *way* more calories than it should have. That would at least let me double his size without needing a magical excuse again.</p><p>And look at me, sneaking the "Crepe Girl" back in...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8 - Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>8. In the movies. Have them relaxing and watching their favourite movie with a giant bucket of popcorn, time to show what you think your character would enjoy watching, they could be at home watching it on DVD or at the cinema</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito tried to settle his wide bottom down in one of the cinema seats while he waited for Miku to come back with the snacks.  'Are they shrinking the seats to save money?!' he thought with a rare ill mood taking him as he kept feeling the arms of the chair trying to block his access to a comfortable chair.  'Why are chairs always the worst part about being <em>fat?!</em>'<br/><br/>He was glad the cinema was largely deserted.  He and Miku liked to watch movies well after they came out so they could get some privacy - a blessing today given that he was so heavy today.  He would have been <em>mortified</em> if the theater had been full of people gawking at the fat pig struggling to squeeze himself into a chair.<br/><br/>But finally Kaito managed to get a hold on the rolls of fat around his waist and lift them up... just enough to squish into the chair.  He relaxed, letting the fat settle back into place.  All right, the sides of his blubbery body were blocking access to the arm rests, but he could make do, right?  'At this size... I guess I <em>am</em> the arm rest.'<br/><br/>Just in time, Miku wandered into the theater.  Kaito's eyes nearly popped out as he saw the size of the popcorn buckets she'd purchased... plus the plastic bag stuffed with candy dangling off of her arm.  "I didn't know what you wanted, and I was feeling kind of indecisive so... I bought more than I expect either of us will eat! But it's fine, we'll take the leftovers home!"<br/><br/>'Right... leftovers...' Kaito thought nervously to himself.  When he was watching movies, he often tended to lose track of his appetite though...<br/><br/>Kaito wanted to stand up and help Miku with the snack load but he felt a wave of indecision as he realized he didn't actually know if he could get back into the chair again after all the effort he'd gone through.  He really didn't want Miku to see him struggle like that.  Bad enough she had to go out with a fat boyfriend - he was hardly immune to the stares they got or the whispered comments about him.<br/><br/>Where had all his confidence gone?  He'd been settling into his life of shifting sizes... but lately he felt his insecurities creeping back.<br/><br/>Miku settled into the chair next to him, resting his popcorn bucket on his belly and snuggled up against his flabby size.  "I've been really looking forward to this movie... 'Mori no Takuma-san!'" she said dreamily, "I think you'll like it too.  But thanks for indulging me in another romance!"<br/><br/>"Miku, you never exactly pick <em>bad</em> movies," Kaito said with a soft smile.  He tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth and the sugary, oily taste made him realize Miku had gotten him his favorite - kettle corn!<br/><br/>"Oh, I know that smile!" Miku said with a giggle, "I picked out the perfect Kaito snack!"<br/><br/>He wrapped a chubby arm around Miku's shoulders as he let the sweet taste calm him down.  Maybe someone with his weight problems shouldn't turn to food to feel better, but it was always his default when he was upset.  'Besides, Miku bought it for me, she'd feel awful if I didn't enjoy it,' he excused himself.<br/><br/>The lights dimmed and the movie started up.  Unsurprisingly, Miku had picked a movie about a hyperactive but shallow girl that was looking for love.<br/><br/>Far more surprising was her love interest - a gentlemanly boy that was at least as big as Kaito was now.  He glanced over to Miku in curiosity but she was so enraptured in the film he didn't want to ruin her good mood.  As the movie continued on, Kaito found his tubby fingers tapping the bottom of the popcorn bucket.  He rested the empty bucket on the ground gently, so as not to disturb Miku, but he found her sliding her own bucket of popcorn his way.  "You can share with me if you still want some, sweetie," she whispered.<br/><br/>Well he wouldn't say no to more kettle corn!  As he helped himself to more movie snacks, the movie turned out to be rather charming as its shallow protagonist realized she truly loved her round boyfriend... then started to go overboard in tending to his appetite, somehow causing him to get even larger before she finally toned down her enthusiasm.<br/><br/>Again Kaito found his gaze drifting to Miku between bites of popcorn.  'She... does kinda... do that for me... doesn't she?' he thought to himself.<br/><br/>Yet all too soon even Miku's bucket of kettle corn was emptied by Kaito's appetite. This time he didn't even have to react before Miku had slipped a huge bag of gummy snacks into his pudgy hands as she snuggled happily into her pudgy boyfriend.<br/><br/>And this was how the final act of the film progressed, Miku and Kaito watching the girl come to accept her role as her boyfriend's protector in the film, all while Kaito mindlessly munched away at the candy.  By the time the credits rolled, he found his belt was tight around his stomach and glanced down.  Sure enough, his belly had put on another few inches... and there were absolutely no leftovers.  He ran one of his hands along his rounder belly as he realized he'd devoured everything Miku had bought for him.<br/><br/>Miku leaned over and planted a big kiss on Kaito's chubby cheeks.  "Oh, it was even better than I hoped!" she enthused, "Thanks for coming with me!"<br/><br/>Fortunately for Kaito, he hadn't gotten so large from his snacking that he couldn't unwedge himself from the theater chair, though it took some effort.  But as he lumbered out of the theater with Miku, clutching her small hand in his bigger one, he couldn't put the movie out of mind.  Did Miku see him like that?  Someone she loved as he was?  Someone to protect?<br/><br/>She leaned in closer, her head resting along one of his puffy moobs as they kept walking through the shopping mall.<br/><br/>He was certain he heard another rude comment in his wake, but watching her at peace like this... he began to wonder why he was putting any stock in them.  'Miku seems pretty happy...' he thought to himself, 'If that's how she wants me to be... is it really so bad?'<br/><br/>And as a sense of calm passed over him, he softly put his thick, meaty arm around Miku's body as they walked home, a peaceful smile spreading on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BOOM FLUFF ATTACK YOU'RE GONNA MELT INTO FLUFFY GOO!</p><p>Seriously though, I'm glad for this prompt, because after two days of Kaito having freaky weight-related shenanigans, he deserved a day of tummy snuggles and delicious snacks.  Even if I still decided to torment him with a chair &gt;=D</p><p>The movie in the story is actually based on a real manga, "Mori no Takuma-san", which at the time I posted this chapter I had just read the entire thing in a day.  I pretty much oversimplified the plot but it really is adorable.  And it's like one of the few stories in manga about a chubby protagonist and how that's totally fine and in fact one of his strong points.  So I just wanted to sneak a reference to it into one of these stories and it kind of got a little more involved than I expected once Kaito started noticing he has some things in common with Takuma-san. Though one *big* difference is that Takuma-san has zero body issues in his series and in fact is absolutely oblivious to his size being unusual... and of course I make Kaito constantly angst about his weight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9 - Fat Rolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>9. Do a barrel roll. Have some practice drawing fat rolls on your character, they’re a very underused part of this kink and a little practice can go a long way!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miku quivered with excitement as she helped Kaito try on a set of enormous t-shirts... less because of the fashion element, and more because she was getting some more time with his flabby body exposed in all its glory every time he took another shirt off.  At just about 400 pounds and growing, his softness was driving her absolutely mad with passion.<br/><br/>What <em>did</em> she find so enthralling about him like this?!  She watched his chubby cheeks in the mirror as he looked from side to side at the new shirt.  And then as it came off, she gazed upon his floppy moobs - somehow Kaito's chest was even larger than her own, and yet she wasn't even jealous - she always loved to rest her head along them when they snuggled.<br/><br/>Of course there was always that belly of his.  Whenever Kaito gained weight, even after it would settle much of it would still focus around his middle.  Today it seemed like his belly was hanging lower, like a little apron, the flesh swaying with his movements.  While Kaito usually seemed hyper-aware of when his stomach had escaped his shirts, trying desperately to cover it, Miku would find those peeks at his tummy absolutely spellbinding.<br/><br/>"Meiko sure picked up a lot of blue, didn't she?" Kaito said as he tugged another shirt over his head.  And while it was clearly comfortable to him from how easily he seemed to move in it, Miku also took note of his broad arm rolls, swelling out of the sleeves and jiggling as he ran his plump hands along his broad tummy.  There was something so amazing about chubby Kaito hugs, that feeling of his softness seemingly encompassing all of her...<br/><br/>But then the shirt came off and Miku found her eyes drawn to the rolls of fat along his sides and his back.  By now he was heavy enough that he wasn't purely round anymore, and the flesh seemed to just fold up in delightfully soft piles as it tried to find more places to accumulate on him.<br/><br/>She watched as Kaito pulled on another shirt and watched him trying to make sure those precious rolls were covered up properly - even when his pants actually fit him, though, the rolls along his hips seemed to just... clump up and stick out around the waist of his pants.<br/><br/>And god they looked so soft.<br/><br/>Now it seemed that all Miku could focus on was those rolls.  It wasn't like she'd never seen them before, but she seemed to have a new appreciation for how attractive they looked on Kaito.  What did humans often call them... love handles?  Well, Miku could understand why... right now all she wanted to do was reach out and grab them for herself, squeezing his fat between her slender fingertips and shaking it around.<br/><br/>'But... Kaito probably wouldn't like that,' she thought with embarrassment, 'He puts up with a lot from me, but that's probably too weird.'<br/><br/>As Kaito turned his back to her, she even came to appreciate the rolls along his back, as if now he was so massive even that was too fat to look normal.  She briefly wondered what it would feel like to slip her hand underneath one of them... to feel that gentle warm softness swelling around her hand...<br/><br/>She couldn't take it anymore.  She had to have him!  She could be subtle, right?<br/><br/>Kaito tugged off the last shirt.  "Well, you've been awful quiet over there... did the shirts look okay?" Kaito asked nervously.<br/><br/>Before he had a chance to react, Miku snuck up behind him and nuzzled up into his back.  His plush posterior pushed her out quite a fair bit, but she was still able to get her arms partially around his broad sides.  She felt his back rolls press against her cheek as she quietly held onto him.   "Miku... what brought this on?" Kaito said, sounding both nervous and excited.<br/><br/>"You look so handsome today, I just had to have you all to myself," she murmured.<br/><br/>She felt Kaito pull away, and nervously worried that she'd gone too far.  That he was creeped out by her.<br/><br/>But then he reached for one of her hands and twirled her around, softly laying her down on his bed.  Miku felt her excitement rising as he joined her there, his belly pooling on the soft mattress in front of him, his moobs shifting lower... and his rolls swaying as the fat settled with him.  She glanced at the bedroom door, and was relieved that it was closed... and locked.<br/><br/>He reached out for Miku and she felt his massiveness overtaking her, swallowing her up in flesh.  Those cuddly rolls pressing against her torso as he hugged her tightly to him.  He wasn't often this forward - where had this confidence come from?  But she wouldn't complain as he leaned in and kissed her with those beautiful lips and chubby cheeks so delightfully close.<br/><br/>Especially as she slipped her hands down along his sides and got what she was really after.<br/><br/>She was right.  The rolls felt <em>wonderful</em> beneath her finger tips, so warm and pliable, yielding to her tender caresses.<br/><br/>God, he really was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Generally Software Glitch is pretty vanilla even for kink, but the prompt here pretty much made me show Miku getting a lot more horny. It's pretty obvious what happens after the story stops ;)</p><p>This one could have been tricky because it's such a visual prompt, but it was super fun to just focus on the more physical side of Kaito and Miku's relationship and even show Miku having some doubts about her own feelings. Plus, while it's obvious I tend to focus my kink on belly stuff, it was a nice change of pace to force me to talk about other parts of Kaito's body.</p><p>Anyway enjoy a barrel full of rolls!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10 - A Good Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10. I’ll have four number 9s. Have them go to their fave restaurant for a good feast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He's coming.  Get all the desserts ready."<br/><br/>The staff of Cafe Crypton knew who "he" was.  Their calm evening was about to get very busy, but they were always well compensated for the trouble.  After all, it was a date night for two of the biggest stars at the company.<br/><br/>"Biggest" being rather literal for one of them.<br/><br/><br/>Kaito waddled ahead of Miku as he held open the door to the cafe, beckoning inside with a chubby hand.  "After you, milady," he said with a proper smile.<br/><br/>"Well, it's always nice to go out with a <em>gentleman</em>!" Miku said with a giggle.<br/><br/>She surveyed the restaurant - as expected, it was largely empty at this hour.  They chose the time carefully.  On a date night like this, the staff would be <em>very</em> busy, and it wouldn't be fair to put pressure on them with a full cafe of customers.<br/><br/>Miku tossed a knowing glance at Kaito's belly and already tried to imagine how much larger it would be by the time the night was over.  But she and Kaito planned these nights out with care - he was due to be dumped in the morning for a public appearance later in the day.  And she'd convinced Kaito that if he was just going to have the weight taken off, it was fine to let himself go to town on his favorite foods at his favorite restaurant.<br/><br/>Of course Kaito's favorite restaurant specialized in sweets and cold treats.  And fortunately for him, it was in the Crypton complex - so he didn't have to worry about hiding.  Everyone there already knew about his weight fluctuations.  It was so normal that it was rare anybody even gave him much of a reaction anymore.  And their strict legal NDAs ensured no pictures of him at his heavier size got out.<br/><br/>In other words... it was the perfect date.  No pressure.  Just Miku feeding Kaito while a waitstaff prepared all of his favorite dishes.<br/><br/>The first time this happened he was still nervous about the growth, and it had taken extra effort from Miku to get him to just relax and enjoy himself.  But by now, it was somewhat of a regular occurrence - now he didn't even think twice.  He just made sure to wear stretchy clothes that would accommodate his increasing size without breaking anything.<br/><br/>"Oh, good evening Kyoko!" Kaito said warmly to the pink-haired waitress that approached the couple, "How's your school work coming along?"<br/><br/>The girl gave him a playful wink.  "I just got my midterms back, I aced em' all!"<br/><br/>"That's great to hear!" Kaito said with a genuine smile on his round cheeks, "What's on the menu tonight?"<br/><br/>"Oh, your favorite... tomato ice cream!"<br/><br/>Miku snickered as Kaito's face went pale for a moment.  "Just kidding," Kyoko said, "But the look on your face... ah, Kaito, you're so easy to tease!"<br/><br/>Despite the amount of work feeding Kaito on date night could be, the staff genuinely liked him.  He was incredibly pleasant and cheerful, and as a regular, he kept up with their names and interests.  Hence why the waitress felt so at ease having a little bit of fun at his expense.<br/><br/>Kyoko took Kaito on over to a table with an extra large chair on one side - more than enough to comfortably accommodate his current size.  Miku took a smaller seat next to him and waited in anticipation.<br/><br/>And then the feast began.  Little platters of sweet, warm pastries began to arrive at his table - Kaito never even had to order anymore as the staff knew he'd pretty much eat *anything* sweet.  And Miku loved the delighted look of surprise as he got to try each new dish.  And especially the look of glee as he stuffed them into his mouth.  Yet in spite of the speed in which Kaito could clear a plate of pastries, he was surprisingly clean about it aside from the occasional smear of icing that would grace his soft cheeks or slip onto one of his chins.  Carefully Miku would dab them off when he was between dishes, letting her lean right into one of his flabby sides and press into his swollen chest.<br/><br/>And sure enough, Kaito's belly was growing as he kept enjoying himself.  It seemed like every dish was adding at least another inch to its circumference, filling out his loose shirt as it crawled along his lap.  During a break after the pastries, he leaned back and a small burp escaped.  "How do they do it so well?" he said with a satisfied sigh as he lay one of his plump hands along the curve of his belly, "It always tastes so good!"<br/><br/>Miku reached out and started to happily knead his stomach, trying to give him some relief before the true star of the evening came out for him.  The soft flesh still had a lot of give under her fingers, even as she felt a sense of tightness inside his belly from his pastries.  "They're basically experts," Miku said, "But the best is still yet to come."<br/><br/>"Oh... I know! I can't wait!" Kaito said with excitement.<br/><br/>And out came a tray covered in small ice cream sundaes, each one a different color and flavor, looking like a luscious, frozen rainbow array.  His eyes sparkled at the appetizing arrangement.  As soon as it reached his table, Kaito dug his spoon in to the first and had it devoured in just a few little bites, already reaching out for the next as he finished swallowing the last bite of the first.  His thick hands were large enough that they seemed to almost swallow the cups up in his palms as he held them, his chubby fingers clutching the bowls.<br/><br/>But this was just an appetizer for Kaito.  The next tray was resting on a cart as the sundaes had tripled in size, covered in luscious cream and fruit toppings.  "Oh, all my favorite fall berries!" Kaito said with excitement.<br/><br/>It always seemed to Miku that ice cream fattened up Kaito even faster than normal food, and tonight was no exception - it seemed like his glitch was kicking in a little earlier as she noticed the rest of his body seemed to be swelling up while he ate the next round of sundaes.  She blushed excitedly as Kaito's hips widened out, his soft fat rolls brushing into her sides as he started to outgrow the already massive chair.  His belly was starting to squish into the edge of the table, splitting it up as part of it tried to go over the top and the rest tried to force its way underneath.<br/><br/>But Kaito barely seemed to notice as the last great meal came his way.  "Strawberry ice cream cake..." he said in awe, staring at the triple-tiered frozen treat coated in chocolate, buttercream icing, star-shaped sugar cookies, little dots of strawberries all the way up nestled in a delicious looking strawberry syrup drizzle.  "Hope you saved room for it Kaito!" Kyoko said with a wink, "We're pretty proud of it!  If it passes the Kaito test, we're going to start selling these for parties!"<br/><br/>"Well then I better get started!" Kaito said eagerly.<br/><br/>"Oh Kaito, this is my part, remember?" Miku said coyly.<br/><br/>He glanced over at her, then smiled softly and leaned back in his chair.  Miku took the cake knife and cut him a large slice of cake.  She scooped up a massive bite of cake and lifted the fork to his lips.<br/><br/>Somehow... no matter how much Kaito loved to eat, it seemed like he loved to be <em>fed</em> even more.  He always seemed to just relax and let her take care of him.<br/><br/>And she <em>loved</em> it.  Kaito never really stopped her, even though Miku suspected for most people this would be a strange request.  Did Kaito have an inkling of why she liked doing it?  Was he indulging her?  Or was he just enjoying himself and not putting much thought into it?<br/><br/>As each slice of cake disappeared into Kaito's tummy, it only seemed to fatten up even more than just the ice cream and pastries.  She gently rested her hand on his belly and relished the sensation of <em>feeling</em> it grow right under her finger tips.  Not just that he was getting fatter, but that she was <em>making</em> him fatter.  His belly wedged up further against the table as his glitch tried to keep up with his cake consumption, and Miku could even feel it squishing up against her as she shifted to keep a good angle on feeding him.<br/><br/>Eventually the cake was gone.  Miku leaned right in, resting up against Kaito's softness and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, giving him a soft sweet kiss - tinged with a hint of the chocolate icing left on his lips.  He returned it along with pulling her in for a great, warm, chubby hug.<br/><br/>"Happy date night," she whispered softly, satisfaction dripping from her every word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What Kaito getting fat on ice cream? I've never written that before! LOLOLOL</p><p>Anyway here's Kaito eating a bunch of ice cream.  Again.  Look, he's a simple guy with simple tastes.  It's also insanely easy to take him on dates, which is even better when he's dating a girl that definitely sees herself as a feeder.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11 - Cursed!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>11. Cursed! Have them use or consume an enchanted or cursed item that makes them gain weight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Pumpkin..."</em><br/><br/>It was her again!  The person who tried to kill him with cake!  But as Kaito gazed across the emptiness he couldn't find the source.<br/><br/><em>"You didn't think I was done, did you?  Especially not when you've gotten so... so sickly!"</em><br/><br/>Kaito assumed she was referring to his newly-skinny form, back from a post-date night dumping.  "If you think you can try to force me to eat like that again... you're going to be disappointed," he said cautiously.<br/><br/><em>"Oh you'll stuff your face for <b>days </b>for </em><b><em>her</em></b><em>, though, won't you?"</em><br/><br/>Was she talking about the date nights?  His cheeks flushed as he recalled the wonderful night he'd enjoyed with Miku at the Cafe.  "Miku... is different..." he said, "She'd never force anything on me."<br/><br/><em>"You're awfully certain, aren't you?  Well, I have <b>plenty </b>of ways to grow my pumpkins, even here!"</em><br/><br/>Kaito saw a shimmering light in front of him.  He felt a strange urge to touch it when all of a sudden it wrapped itself tightly around his wrist...<br/><br/><br/>Wakefulness claimed Kaito as he was aware of something tight around his arm.  He looked down at his forearm but found himself immediately relieved that he was safe - it was just the blanket wrapped up around his wrist.  "I must have been flailing around..." he murmured, tugging the blanket off and feeling around his wrist under his pajamas.  He examined himself carefully and didn't notice any obvious changes.  Maybe the last "incident" really <em>was</em> just a brief blip with his glitch acting out and nothing more.<br/><br/>"Good..." he whispered calmly, "I can't be having any... accidents... today.  Not at today's event..."<br/><br/>Kaito was finally reasonably confident with being big around his friends, and now even strangers as long as he had the benefit of a disguise to keep them from realizing his true identity.  But he still feared the backlash that would come his way if his fans ever knew their hero could turn into such a whale...<br/><br/><br/>Kaito had put the nightmare long out of mind after he was enjoying his afternoon signing autographs for his fans, surrounded by his housemates.  He loved meeting with them - such a strong reminder that the songs and shows he made really had an impact on others.  Sure Kaito's fans were absolutely dwarfed by the veritable army that had come to see Miku, but it never bothered him.  He could just barely see the top of her pigtails in the crowd of her admirers, as well as her rather large security detail.  He was never jealous of course - he loved seeing his girlfriend find such success, even if the nature of the event meant they'd be rather far apart.<br/><br/>Besides, then Kaito could focus only on the people that came to see <em>him</em>.<br/><br/>He even saw the "Crepe Girl" again, and sure enough she left another pack of no-doubt intensely fattening chocolates behind.  He carefully set them aside - he'd made a hard rule some time ago to not eat any of his fans treats at events given how his sense of fairness had gotten him in weighty trouble before.  "Did you... did you like the ones I sent you?" she said nervously as Kaito signed her albums.<br/><br/>Kaito gave her a strong smile as he handed them back.  "Of course!" he said, "I'll be sure to try baking with the recipe you sent me too!  They were so sweet and delicious!"<br/><br/>He probably would too - sometime when he was on a break and didn't need to worry about their intensely fattening effects.<br/><br/>He found himself wanting to also thank her for a much-needed mood boost when he'd been out with Meiko, but he stopped himself.  She wouldn't know he was at her crepe stall after all - he'd been in disguise.  And at least a hundred pounds heavier no less.  The thanks for the chocolates would have to do.  "I can't wait to see your Halloween show!" she said with a wave, "Thanks for always giving your all!"<br/><br/><em><br/>"Pumpkin..."</em><br/><br/><br/>As Kaito reached for the next album, he felt an odd rush of heat overtake him... and with a sudden panic, he felt his stomach press against the table.  He didn't even have to look down to realize what was happening.  He clutched his jacket tightly around his waist, bolted up from the table, mumbled an apology for his rudeness and quickly he ran into the Crypton tent just behind him.  Once he was out of sight, he released his jacket and gasped.<br/><br/>He had a belly.<br/><br/><em>He had a belly</em>.<br/><br/>"Where did this come from!?" he said nervously, trying to hold it in somehow, "I barely ate anything all day!  I just got dumped!"<br/><br/>He glanced back at the front of the tent.  If it was still small, maybe he could disguise it with just the right effort... he didn't want to let his fans down after all...<br/><br/>But then the heat came back and to Kaito's shock he saw his stomach lurch forward, gaining several inches and making his clothes tighten as the rest of his body caught up.  "No!  Please, not now!" he begged, "Why is it happening and why is it <em>now</em>?!"<br/><br/>Was he really this broken!?<br/><br/>"Kaito, is everything okay... oh crap!"<br/><br/>He heard Len entering the tent and swallowed deeply.  "I swear, I didn't eat anything!" he whispered sharply to the young blonde.  Like he was afraid of anyone thinking he'd done this on purpose.<br/><br/>Len gawked as he saw Kaito's stomach swell up right in front of him.  "Yea, yea, I believe you, but that doesn't help things right now!  There's people all over the park still!" Len said, putting a hand to his head, "Let's think... we can probably come up with some excuse to get you out of here though.  We're not <em>that</em> far from Crypton."<br/><br/>"So... I have to cancel, don't I?"<br/><br/>Kaito felt so guilty... his fans had all come so far for him... but he couldn't see them like this.  Even as he and Len were talking, his weight had kept climbing, making his clothing even more uncomfortable as he kept bulging up inside of it.  "Well... I mean maybe right now, but if they patch you up fast enough, they might be able to get you down here before it ends, right?  Or... or just give your own make up day!  Might even be better honestly, then you don't have to share it with everyone else!"<br/><br/>It was somehow more comforting to see someone as sarcastic as Len turning into an optimist right in front of him.<br/><br/>"I... yea, you're right.  May as well keep whatever dignity I have left and make it up to everyone later," Kaito sighed.<br/><br/>"Hey, don't worry about it, Nii-san!  Rin and I are distraction experts!  We'll get everyone's attention and... yea, you can slip out the back!"<br/><br/>As Kaito nodded his agreement to the plan, his stomach swelled up all over again.  His belt groaned as all the fat kept pressing up against it, stretching it to its breaking point.  He'd managed to double his size in moments... and it wasn't stopping...    <br/><br/>'It has to be the glitch again!' he thought with worry as he waited things out, holding his suddenly bloated belly in misery, 'It's getting worse!  Oh, they're never going to let me out if this keeps happening...'<br/><br/>The thought of his shows and songs coming to an end only intensified his sadness.  But the sounds of Rin and Len starting to draw the crowds away put his current task into focus.  He could already hear them singing outside and the wild excited screaming of their adoring horde.<br/><br/>'It's now or never...' Kaito thought, glancing around the tent for anything to try and disguise himself.  But all the spare clothes were meant for his normal size... they hadn't packed any of his larger clothes because Kaito wasn't supposed to have an incident today.<br/><br/>The only option he really had was a blanket and a pair of sunglasses.  'How humiliating,' Kaito thought as he stuck the sunglasses on his face, trying to wrap the gigantic blanket around broad shoulders like a makeshift poncho.  At least it hung low enough to try and conceal his changing size.<br/><br/>The cool October air was doing nothing for poor Kaito, as the surges of warmth indicating his growth were cancelling it out.  He felt disgusting as he sweated like a fat pig, his gait slowing to a waddle as the weight kept piling onto him.  The park was starting to feel much more massive than it had earlier, but it was hard to judge when his wobbly, heavy legs needed so much more effort just to lift, let alone propel his round body forward.  But he knew he had to keep going - whatever was causing this wouldn't stop, and if <em>Kaito</em> stopped, he feared getting too fat to get moving again.  If there was anything more humiliating than being seen in an obese state by his fans, it would be becoming a great immobile media spectacle right in the middle of the park.<br/><br/>Even so, he found himself gasping for breath as he kept trying to press forward.  He just wanted somewhere to lean and relax.<br/><br/><em><br/>"Poor little pumpkin... why don't you just give up?"</em><br/><br/><br/>"Oh... hey, sir?  Are you okay?"<br/><br/>He nearly froze up when he heard someone running over.  "You don't look good... do you need something to drink?"<br/><br/>'Isn't that... the Crepe Girl?!'<br/><br/>Kaito stuttered as he tried to keep his cool in front of a fan.  Obviously she didn't recognize him yet.  "Um... I think I'm fine... I should be going..."<br/><br/>But now the heat was becoming unbearable to him and he started stumbling from dizziness.  "Aw, you don't have to be all manly and pretend!" the Crepe Girl said with a smile, "Hey, I've got something you can drink right here!  I didn't need it because Kaito's line moved so quick..."<br/><br/>She started studying his face and Kaito's heart kept pounding deep inside his blubbery chest.  "Waiiiit... hey!  Oh wow, I can't believe it!"<br/><br/>'Oh no...'<br/><br/>"You're that nice guy from the crepe shop!"<br/><br/>Kaito blinked.  "Oh... uh, yes, we have met!  You made... a really delicious crepe!" he stammered out nervously.<br/><br/>'It's not like I'm lying...'<br/><br/>She giggled as she handed over a cold bottle of water.  "You're so sweet.  But you <em>really</em> shouldn't push yourself!  Big sisters don't like it when their little brothers get hurt you know!"<br/><br/>"Heh... yea, I guess Mei... ah... Mei-chan would be upset if I hurt myself."<br/><br/>The refreshing water soothed Kaito's throat at once.  But he became aware of a snapping sound around his waist and his more pressing crisis became apparent when he realized it was the sound of his belt coming undone under his makeshift poncho.  He blushed with embarrassment, but it didn't seem like the Crepe Girl had noticed.  As he finished the water off, he handed her back the bottle.  "I'm so sorry to be rude, but I really need to get going!" he gasped, trying to turn away from her.  He took the moment with her eyes off of him to unzip his jacket and he felt the two strained sides practically bounce apart to let his flabby moobs have room.<br/><br/>"Um... are you sure you'll be okay?  You really look sick..."<br/><br/>Any other day, a fan showing him such kindness would be wonderful.  But today, it was the worst possible thing!  Kaito wanted to just harden his heart and yell at her to leave, but the second he looked back into her kind face, he couldn't muscle up the nerve to be so nasty.  He just didn't have a single rude bone in his body.<br/><br/>He swallowed - he knew he was taking a <em>huge</em> chance...<br/><br/>"Um, actually, I'm supposed to be meeting my sister at the Crypton Complex.  We both work there, see?  So... if you just wanted to walk with me up to the gates, she'd probably be happy to know I was safe."<br/><br/>Besides, non-Crypton staff weren't allowed past those gates.<br/><br/>The Crepe Girl looked a lot more relieved and grabbed one of Kaito's thick hands.  "Well then we shouldn't dally!  You can just lean on my shoulder if you need a moment!"<br/><br/>Kaito's anxiety began to mitigate somewhat - his condition aside, at least he was able to have someone help him to the complex.  Besides, just talking to the girl gave him an outlet to stop worrying about his current problem.  The gates were finally in sight and he prayed it was all about to be over.<br/><br/>"So hey, I dunno if you have an in there or anything..." the girl said nervously, "But... ummm... you wouldn't happen to know how I could get some autographs?"<br/><br/>Kaito could have laughed at his fan's request.  "Ahhhh, he really is my favorite Vocaloid!  He's so handsome... and he has the best smile... and his clothes always look great..."<br/><br/>As the button came off of his pants, Kaito felt his belly starting to hang lower and sway in front of him.  He nervously checked the poncho, it was still providing cover, but that cover was still shrinking as his body was only growing rounder and wider underneath. Surely if he didn't get this solved quick, even the blanket wouldn't be able to hide his growth?!<br/><br/><br/><em>"Round and round my pumpkin grows, will he stop?  Nobody knooooows!"<br/></em><br/><br/>Kaito let out a gasp as the heat intensified.  He lost his grasp on the poncho in his shock, failing to wrap it back around himself in time... and completely exposing his fat body crammed into his distinctive Vocaloid garments.  Kaito's weight had climbed over 500 pounds and now it was intensifying, his poor strained clothes starting to give way to piles of blubber and growing rolls of fat.  His soft belly was hanging out right in front of him, a thick flabby apron that quivered with even his slightest movements.  His moobs were gigantic, forcing up his shirt as they swelled into it like a bra.  His once baggy pants were at their maximum tightness around his doughy thighs, his thick arms making his jacket painful as they tried to escape the tougher material.<br/><br/>"W...wait... you... you're really... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<br/><br/>'No no no please don't figure it out!' Kaito begging internally, but he was now paralyzed with fear.  The area was deserted of other people right now, but all it would take was one photo from his Crepe Girl to go online and everything would be over!<br/><br/>But she didn't reach for her phone - instead and touched one of his enormous pillowy arms.  "Kaito, you're really Kaito?" she asked in awe, a faint red blush on her cheeks.  It felt <em>wrong</em> to have someone else touch him and feel how fat he was.  Somehow, only Miku seemed to make him feel loved... instead of ashamed.  But the poor frightened, fat Vocaloid could really only manage an embarrassed nod, his floppy extra chins jiggling in time with his head movement. <br/><br/>The Crepe Girl ran her hands further along his arm, along the massive marshmallowy blubber hiding his biceps and running down his chunky forearms. "Is it like... some kind of a virus or something?!" she said, sounding more worried than disgusted, "Like... like you're sick?!"<br/><br/>"Y-yea... something like that..." Kaito finally managed to stutter some kind of response out.  "It's never been this bad though!" he pleaded, "I mean... it's been this bad but... not without a reason!  Not just out of nowhere!"<br/><br/>As the Crepe Girl's touch made it to his wrist, she made an odd face and started to pull back his sleeve.  "Hey, what's this thing on your wrist?  It feels like it's really hot!  Doesn't it hurt?"<br/><br/>Her question snapped Kaito out of his dreary thoughts.  He drew his arm closer to his face and saw a strange gold latticed bracelet woven around his right wrist.  'Wait, how didn't I notice something like this?!' he thought to himself.  <br/><br/>"Is this... doing it?" he wondered aloud, touching it nervously with one of his fingers.  "You're right, it's practically burning up!" he said, "But... I don't get it, it's not like it hurts..."<br/><br/>But he didn't remember putting it on.  He strained to remember, but all he recalled was the feeling of a blanket tightly bound around his arm on waking up... he tried to yank the strange bracelet off, but found it surprisingly well stuck.  "It's not coming off!" he said in a panic.<br/><br/>"Maybe I can help you!  I'll try and find a clasp!" the Crepe Girl said.<br/><br/>She reached out for the bracelet when Kaito finally started to become aware of the voice that had been quietly speaking to him for hours now... like a whisper in the wind he'd been unable to acknowledge...<br/><br/><br/><em>"No one touches my pumpkin but ME!"</em><br/><br/><br/>"OW!"  She drew her hand back, like she'd been hurt when the heat from the band flared up.<br/><br/>"Did it burn you?!" Kaito said in fright, "I'm... I'm so sorry..."<br/><br/>But his fan only looked more determined now.  "Well we can't stop now, not when my poor Kaito is in so much trouble!" she vowed, wrapping a small cloth around her fingertips, "Okay Kaito, it wasn't hurting you right?  So I need you to help too!"<br/><br/>Kaito's thick fingers looked like great big sausages, but as he stuck them under the bracelet again, they sunk into the soft fat around his arm and gave him just a small amount of give.  Apparently the bracelet did *not* like this, because he felt that oppressive heat returning full force.  He heard the telltale signs of his seams tearing as more and more fat seemed to swell out of him, but now at least he knew for <em>certain</em> wherever this thing had come from, it was the cause of all of his more immediate problem.  "I don't *ugh* know where it came from!" Kaito said as he grunted, trying to force the unwanted accessory free, "I swear I don't remember putting it on!"<br/><br/>But there <em>was</em> that dream... now that he could just barely recall it, he'd touched something and it shot right onto his arm...<br/><br/>"KAITO!  Kaito, where are you?!"<br/><br/>He heard Miku's voice coming up the trail.  "Miku, I'm over here!" he called out.  Maybe a third person could figure this out?!<br/><br/>He caught sight of the pigtailed girl and she looked surprised.  "It's okay, I'm here to help you!" she said.<br/><br/>"Good!  Then help Kaito get this bracelet off!" the Crepe Girl said.<br/><br/>Miku looked at the extra person with surprise, then looked to Kaito as if trying to affirm this was safe.  He gave his girlfriend a quick nod and Miku came rushing over.  "Okay, just... stick your fingers under like this and see if you can help us find a clasp!" the Crepe Girl ordered.<br/><br/>But... strangely the second Miku slipped her fingers onto the bracelet, it suddenly snapped right off.<br/><br/>"Whoa!  Hey, not bad Miku!"<br/><br/>Kaito watched it fall to the ground, and all at once he felt the fall chill rushing over him, a strong wind cooling him off after the inescapable heat.<br/><br/>Then he became aware someone had thrown the blanket over him again and he realized his weight had dropped back to normal...<br/><br/>... and he was almost <em>naked</em> thanks to his clothes falling apart when they weren't being pushed and held together by hundreds of pounds of Kaito blubber.<br/><br/>He clutched the blanket closer and his face was beet red.  "Miku, is anyone else coming?" he asked worriedly, "Did you fans follow you here?!"<br/><br/>"No, they actually cleared the area out over there... when Len told me you were having problems... oh, I was just so worried about you..."<br/><br/>Kaito managed to get back on his feet again - a much easier task when he was at his normal weight, but now he was starting to shiver.  "I'm sorry you had to see all that," he apologized, bowing his head to his fan.<br/><br/>"WHAT?!  Are you crazy?!  I got to help my favorite Vocaloid ever!"<br/><br/>The Crepe Girl gave him a salute.  "I am HONORED to have been here in your time of need!"<br/><br/>"You can't tell ANYONE what happened!" Miku shouted in a panic, "If you really care about Kaito, you wouldn't want to embarrass him!"<br/><br/>Kaito felt Miku leaning up right into him, and even though <em>he</em> was the one that was cold, he thought he could feel Miku being nervous too.  'She was that worried?'<br/><br/>"My lips are sealed, don't worry.  Ah, to have a secret to share between me and Kaito... what a truly heavenly day..."<br/><br/>"Um... I've been meaning to ask but... we spent so much time together and I still don't even know your name."<br/><br/>Kaito blushed.  "It's probably not Crepe Girl, right?"<br/><br/>"AH!  No, everyone just calls me that because of my food stand!" she said with a laugh, "But to think I'd get to meet you twice and not even realize it... and I got to even serve you one my crepes baked with all of my love...!"<br/><br/>She dipped her head low as if Kaito was a deity and not just a Vocaloid.  "I'm Higashine Miyu!"<br/><br/>"M...Miyu?"<br/><br/>Miku seemed to hug Kaito even more possessively on that one.<br/><br/><br/>Kaito was resting in the Crypton labs, back in the ever-so-revealing lab exam gowns.  'At least I can still move...' he thought to himself.<br/><br/>The strange afternoon aside, he was legitimately worried.  Why hadn't he noticed something like that bracelet when he woke up?  What was really happening to him?<br/><br/>"Pumpkin..." he whispered, "Why does that..."<br/><br/>A shudder went through him as the Halloween of years past rushed into his head. The dangerous deadly night where he and the people he loved almost lost their lives.<br/><br/>Somewhere in his dreamlike state he'd been unable to make those connections, to recognize the voice goading him along, but wide awake with nothing to do but think on his odd afternoon...<br/><br/>"Am I not broken... but... haunted?!"<br/><br/>He looked at his now bare arm, where the bracelet had been resting.  "What's really happening?"<br/><br/>But now he was less worried about himself... and more worried about the person who was victimized the most by that night... the person who'd almost lost her soul...<br/><br/>The door to his lab room popped open as Miku carried two steaming cups in her hands.  "Here, I got your favorite!  It's got double chocolate, three big marshmallows, and it's drowning in sugar!"<br/><br/>Normally sweets would cheer him up, but as Miku took a seat next to him, he found himself staring into his cup of cocoa.  For a moment he looked at Miku out of the corner of his eye and saw her doing the same thing.<br/><br/>'If... if it's really her...'<br/><br/>He clenched the handle of his cup.<br/><br/>'... I won't let her lay a hand on Miku ever again.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's see, word count was set at 500, this was...</p><p>*counts*</p><p>3,838.  Truly, I am the drabble master.</p><p>So right here is when I threw caution to the wind and leaned into giving the entire month an ongoing storyline. I hadn't planned on the "Crepe Girl" becoming anything major but right here she became an important part of the plot even if she's not as active a player as the Vocaloids. So I had to name her. "Higashi" is a type of candy (because she's a sweets chef), "ne" is using the "sound" theme from the Crypton CV vocals, and "Miyu" I just gave her because it sounds very close to "Miku". You'll understand very quickly why I wanted a "fake Miku" :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12 - Chubby Cheeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>12. Let’s face it, I’m cute. Draw them with a chubby face, draw them getting their cheeks squished.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miku was in a <em>mood</em> again as she watched her beloved boyfriend chowing down on a plate of maple cookies sent by his fans.<br/><br/>A mood where she just couldn't take her eyes off of him.<br/><br/>While he wasn't that <em>fat</em> yet, he was getting there.  He'd already put on some of his "fat clothes", but as she watched his little chubby belly rest in his lap, she found herself checking out the hem of his shirt and trying to guess how long it would still be able to keep his tummy completely concealed.  Or, given the tightness around his waist, how long his pants had until his belly forced its way through the button again.  The little beginnings of moobs were starting to show on his chest, soft and defined but not quite... sagging yet.  Little layers of fat were forming along his exposed arms, providing soft cushion that also covered up his muscles.<br/><br/>Normally on a lazy afternoon like this with the pair watching TV, Miku have been feeding Kaito herself and enjoying being the one to fatten him.  But Kaito had already built up an appetite on his own - obviously he needed the release after yesterday's stressful day.  And he seemed pretty happy just piling cookies into his mouth today.<br/><br/>Sometimes... well sometimes, Miku just liked watching and spotting the little details of how her ever-growing boyfriend rounded out.  And certainly while Kaito had a very emotional day behind him that led him to eating so much, she was pretty stressed out too.  Enjoying his extra curves served as some much needed relief.<br/><br/>Especially now that they were alone and she could enjoy him to herself.<br/><br/>'Ahhh!  Why am I getting jealous of that Crepe Girl?!  She was just helping out, and it was really kind of her to take care of Kaito and keep his secrets... but... but...'<br/><br/>She found herself walking her fingers up Kaito's chubby forearm, her two longer fingers making soft footsteps in his softer flesh.  Kaito took a brief break from eating to look over at her.<br/><br/>And... today somehow Kaito's round face was what drew her attention the most.  Usually because he was smiling... though right now when he was looking at her, she thought she spotted a trembling in his chubby little cheeks.  Like he was having more trouble hiding his emotions when a little extra facial padding would wiggle and jiggle in response.<br/><br/>"Kaito... you've been looking at me like that since yesterday..."<br/><br/>Now a bit of shock registered and Kaito tried to glance away innocently.  And Miku had to stop from just cooing at how cute he looked while pouting, the extra chub in his cheeks cushioning his little lips.  "H...how so?" he said, failing utterly at lying.<br/><br/>"Like you're afraid something is going to happen to me," Miku said, trying to draw his attention back.<br/><br/>Kaito looked up to the ceiling, thinking something over.  "With everything I'm going through," he said, "I'm... I'm scared you're next."<br/><br/>"Next to get... your glitch?"<br/><br/>He was being so confusing right now.  The worry in his face became more evident as his cheeks seemed to droop.<br/><br/>"Miku, that stuff with the bracelet... and when I woke up all fat... um... well, I heard the voice of... that old Halloween witch.  You know the one.  Both times.  I don't think this is a glitch anymore."<br/><br/>Miku didn't realize in her teasing of Kaito's arm fat that she'd suddenly gripped him like a vice until he little out a little uncomfortable grunt.  "S-s-s-sorry!" she apologized, releasing her grip.  Just hearing that name brought a rush of all her fears back...<br/><br/>"I didn't want to tell you," he admitted, "I don't want her to hurt you again.  But I can't just let you think this is just normal either and then something happened..."<br/><br/>Now that delightfully chubby face was filled with sorrow.  'I thought he was just upset because of his glitching out... this is so much worse...'<br/><br/>She rested one of her hands along one of his chubby cheeks.  "I'm not scared, really," Miku said, "Because I have my family!  And you're all <em>really</em> tough.  So... let her try her best.  We'll be ready."<br/><br/>But from the way Kaito's eyes drifted to her, she realized it wasn't just that.  "And I'm definitely not scared because I have Kaito with me and you already beat her once.  My brave hero!"<br/><br/>He needed to know that <em>he</em> could fix things.<br/><br/>A soft smile spread out on his softer face and she knew she'd nailed it.<br/><br/>'Mwahahaha, take <em>that</em> Higashine Miyu!  I always know what my Kaito wants!'<br/><br/>She slipped another hand along his other cheek and stroked his face... not too hard, but maybe a little more than normal just so she could enjoy the feeling of those plump cheeks deforming under her finger tips, squishing together and making him look even cuter.  "Anyway!  I see you have quite a lot of cookies.  Do you need some help with those?"<br/><br/>Before Kaito had a chance to react, Miku grabbed a bunch of cookies off the plate and snuck them into Kaito's mouth, giving him little to do but eat as they came his way.  But he didn't seem angry... in fact, it seemed to help him relax.  He leaned back on the couch and she knew he was going to let her have her way.  "A brave hero shouldn't leave a meal unfinished!" she teased, and a gentle laugh rocked Kaito's chubby form.<br/><br/>He rested his head close to her and Miku couldn't help but grab another happy handful of his round face before the next round of cookies went in...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Straight from long plot to short fluff again, and more of focusing on a different part of Kaito's cute body. But hey, the face is where you see most of his emotions, so you can really alter the tone of the story if Miku is watching that so much. So I used this chapter to get some fluff in but also wind down from the previous chapter's intensity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13 - Belly Pokes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>13. Hehe, it tickles. Draw one or more hands poking their fat, can be on their belly or anywhere else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rin, can you go find Kaito?  We're about to start pumpkin carving on the back porch and... well, you probably shouldn't be the one holding a knife."<br/>
<br/>
Somehow Rin didn't register the nervousness in her brother's voice at the mental image of the hyperactive girl wielding a sharp blade.<br/>
<br/>
"You can count on me!" Rin shouted.  In her spirited run, she nearly knocked over her big sis Meiko as the brunette tried not drop the dozen pumpkins she had piled up in her arms.<br/>
<br/>
"Kaito-niisan!  Kaito-niisan!" she called out in a cheery voice, "I have the best idea for a pumpkin ever!  It's gonna be a cat with a top hat and sparkles and fairy wings and-"<br/>
<br/>
She pushed open the door to his bedroom and saw her dear big brother snoozing on his bed, resting on his right side.  A mere cotton t-shirt and grey sweat pants were trying to contain his fat form.  His round belly drooped over the side of the bed, having slipped out of the shirt some time earlier.  She could see his eyes closed tight on his chubby little face.  His shirt hugged his full moobs, the flaps of fat along his arms laying flat along the mattress as he rested peacefully.<br/>
<br/>
"Wow, usually pushing open the door gets Kaito's attention, he must be really tired..." Rin observed, approaching her tubby sibling carefully, "Well, he'd be more upset if I let him sleep through pumpkins!  Sooo..."<br/>
<br/>
She grinned as she stuck her fingers out towards Kaito's great belly...<br/>
<br/>
"PUMPKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Rin shouted, excitedly poking and jiggling his belly fat with her fingers.<br/>
<br/>
Kaito snapped awake in a panic, flailing around so suddenly one of his great thick arms pushed her backwards onto the floor.  "AHHHH!  Kaito-niisan, it's just me!" she shouted.<br/>
<br/>
The blue haired boy seemed to settle into wakefulness and he looked even more upset at what he'd done.  "Rin!  Oh, Rin, I'm sorry, it was just... I was having a nightmare... I didn't mean to hurt you!"<br/>
<br/>
The blonde bounced back up to her feet with a grin.  "It's fine, I'm made of tough bouncy Vocaloid love!" she said with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
Kaito rolled back onto his back, resting one of his chubby arms on his face in embarrassment.  "I think I'm too high strung right now," he said more quietly, "Give me a few minutes, okay?"<br/>
<br/>
Rin tilted her head to one side.  Even when she scared him awake, it wasn't normal for Kaito to just withdraw when his "little sis" wanted to play with him.<br/>
<br/>
She grinned again as she took another long look at his puffy belly, now looking a lot rounder when he was on his back and the fat was piled up.  She ran for the bed and dove onto the mattress, mercilessly poking all the gathered blubber with her fingers.  "No way! Right now!  We gotta make pumpkins and I won't do it without Kaito!"<br/>
<br/>
The chubby Vocaloid started to wiggle around before bursting out into laughter.  "Ahhhh that's, ha ha! T-that's blackmail!"<br/>
<br/>
Rin <em>always</em> preffered a happy laughing Kaito.  And it was no great secret in the house that A) Kaito was the most ticklish person in the Crypton family and B) Rin could make <em>anyone</em> laugh.  She kept at it, the soft fat under her little fingers shaking and jiggling both from her rapid poking and Kaito's increasing laughter.  "Darn straight it is!  Now, promise you'll come help me carve my pumpkin or I won't stop!"<br/>
<br/>
Kaito didn't seem to be able to talk given how intensely the poking was continuing to make him laugh.  But he did start to shift.  Rin started to move out of what she knew was coming next, but even a fat Kaito was surprisingly fast at setting up his counter attack...<br/>
<br/>
"HA!  Payback!" Kaito said, snapping up and pulling the girl into a bear hug.  Rin lost it, laughing hysterically as Kaito's pudgy fingers ran along her bare midriff.  She tried to curl around, just barely managing to get her fingers to Kaito and try to give as good as she was getting.<br/>
<br/>
After several minutes of rough-housing, the pair tumbled right off the bed, Rin landing right on top of her rounder sibling.  "Ah!  Are you okay?!" she asked.<br/>
<br/>
Kaito blushed.  "Ah... don't worry... with this much padding, a little fall like that doesn't hurt much."<br/>
<br/>
He patted his belly cheerily.<br/>
<br/>
Rin couldn't help but put her arms out and hug her older brother.  He returned in kind, and she felt so safe and warm with all of his protective padding squishing into her.<br/>
<br/>
The two made it off the floor, though Kaito needed some help at his bulkier size.  "So, what kind of pumpkin were you planning?" he asked, whatever ill mood was bothering him having fled him.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, well, it's gonna be..."<br/>
<br/>
She grinned and reached out to poke one of his overhanging muffin tops, watched him briefly retract and try to hold in another grin.<br/>
<br/>
"A cat!  With..."<br/>
<br/>
Another poke, another failed suppressed laugh, but a lot more jiggling Kaito belly as he tried to hold in his reaction.<br/>
<br/>
"Fairy wings... and...!"<br/>
<br/>
Poke.<br/>
<br/>
"Rin... ha ha... we're never going to get to the pumpkin carving... ha ha!... if you keep tickling me like that!"<br/>
<br/>
She did not stop poking him the entire short walk out to the porch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realize this was actually referencing the common kink art meme of disembodied floating hands, but I wanted to get away from that stuff and go back to goofy stuff with Rin, hence her horsing around with Kaito instead. I like the sibling antics, what can I say?</p><p>For the record, I've worked out that Kaito is normally really self-conscious about people touching his chub.  The only two people he's okay with are Miku (obviously) and Rin, because he knows she's just a huggy, tickly, happy girl regardless of the person's size.  Hence why she can get with poking his belly like this without Kaito getting nervous.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14 - Pajama Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>14. Sleep, my insipid angel. Draw them wearing some cosy pyjamas. They can be asleep in bed or snuggling up to a loved one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kaito, you can't just force yourself to stay awake."<br/><br/>Miku brushed some of his blue hair out of his eyes as he stayed propped up on the couch with a massive cup of coffee ice cream in front of him.  Vocaloids didn't generally show outward symptoms of tiredness like baggy eyes, but they still needed to sleep the same way humans did.  And Kaito's erratic behavior told Miku that he was forcing himself to sleep as little as possible.<br/><br/>"It's fine, I napped for an hour after lunch, I have all the sleep I need."<br/><br/>Miku did <em>not</em> think it was possible for a chubby cheeked Kaito smile to not be cute, but this one was so half-baked she found herself more worried than soothed.  "No, Kaito, you're not... I just watched you try eat that ice cream for the last five minutes and the spoon didn't even make it into the bowl."<br/><br/>Kaito blinked and glanced down... and seemed to finally register that yes, he'd just been miming eating and his spoon had been smacking the table.<br/><br/>"Oh..."<br/><br/>Naturally, Kaito's best method he'd come up with to stay awake was eating.  Though Miku couldn't exactly complain about the lovely results it was having on him, given how much weight he'd managed to put on in just one day.  She'd watched with delight every time she passed by as it seemed like Kaito's widening body kept filling up more and more of the couch, his clothes receding around his fatter form more and more.<br/><br/>But she finally had to admit this wasn't exactly healthy eating.  She really only liked Kaito to be gaining weight because he was partaking of... <em>happy</em> eating.<br/><br/>His spoon seemed to miss the bowl several more times before he let out a miserable sigh.  "Miku... what happens... if I go to sleep and... and she's there?"<br/><br/>In truth, Miku really <em>didn't</em> know what to do.  Kaito was being haunted - what could either of them do to help him?  And Miku dearly wished she could help him.  'He's even worried about something happening to me... so me sleeping with him won't do it... but the last thing he needs is to be all alone...'<br/><br/>She glanced out at the backyard where the previous days carved pumpkins rested happily on the porch under the mid October moon.  And then she spotted the rolled up camping tent from their summer hiking party...<br/><br/>'Oooo... wait... what if...'<br/><br/>"Kaito, I think the best thing would be if you weren't alone right now.  And I can even make sure that mean ol' witch won't be able to do anything to you!"<br/><br/>He glanced over to her wearily.  "How?"<br/><br/><br/>"OH MY GOD SLUMBER PARTY SLUMBER PARTY AHHHHHHHHHHH!"<br/><br/>Miku nearly fell over from Rin running outside carrying her favorite stuffed toy in one hand and dragging her brother's arm in the other.<br/><br/>"OH MY GOD RIN SERIOUSLY I'M GONNA HIT THE-"<br/><br/>Miku winced at the loud thumping of Len banging into the doorway.  She had just barely glimpsed that the siblings were wearing their yellow PJs, Rin's with a white shirt, yellow shorts, and yellow and white striped leggings, while Len was wearing his long yellow shirt and yellow pants.<br/><br/>Tako Luka drifted just overhead as Luka wandered downstairs, her long pink tresses tied up into a soft bun, clad in her white, black and blue Chinese nightgown.  "Hmmm... too bad it's so last minute, I could have called some of the others to come over..."<br/><br/>"Nah, just this once it's all for us! We're the family, right?" Miku said with a cheer, "We can invite the Internets over next time!"<br/><br/>"Sakeeee, sakeeee!" Meiko sang, clutching a tall bottle of alcohol in one hand and cups in the other, "Sakeeee under the moooonlight!"<br/><br/>Meiko's white bow bounced around with her happy skipping, her long-sleeved white nightshirt twirling around her red bottoms.<br/><br/>Finally Miku made it into Kaito's bedroom.  "Sweetie, you about ready?  I'm just going to bring a lantern, Rin's already got the marshmallows and crackers, and Luka said she'd get the hot plate out so we don't have to worry about Rin starting a fire..."<br/><br/>She blinked as she saw Kaito fumbling around trying to find something to wear.  He was still in his ill fitting day clothes, his belly hanging out of his shirt and shifting around as he dug through his closet.  'Oh... poor Kaito, you're just a wreck like this aren't you?'<br/><br/>This was something easy though.  Miku ducked into Kaito's closet.  "All right, let the slumber party maestro handle this," she joked.<br/><br/>Swiftly she pulled out an enormous white and blue button down shirt, a shorter blue scarf, a little blue nightcap, and a massive blue pair of pants.  Naturally, when Crypton had sprung for nice pajamas for the Vocaloids to make a music video, Miku had requested to make sure Kaito had a few copies of it so he could still wear them at home on a fat day.  "These are my favorites!" Miku said matter of factly, "Plus you'll be a lot warmer."<br/><br/>He took them from her and nodded.  Miku turned around to let him change, but she still snuck a peak at his bare torso when he pulled the shirt on - how could she deny herself a luxurious look at Kaito's belly in its full glory?!  But then Kaito seemed to be struggling to button it and Miku walked over to him, without complaint taking the buttons into her hands and fastening them over Kaito's thick moobs, round rolls, and blubbery belly.  In spite of him having to weight at somewhere to the north of 400 lbs, the pajamas covered him completely.<br/><br/>And gosh darnit, he sure looked cute.  Like a big tubby sandman.<br/><br/>Miku tapped his shoulder and spun him around to face the mirror.  "Perfect match," she sighed happily, her reflection showing maybe about half of the incredibly large Kaito, but also showing Miku in her adorable white and green striped pjs, her hair braided up and pinned into cute loops.  "We're going to have fun.  And then you're going to sleep like a rock!  I promise!"<br/><br/><br/><em>"Oh my dear pumpkin, did you grow just for me?"</em><br/><br/>Kaito tried to maintain his composure at hearing that horrible voice again.<br/><br/><em>"Oooh, and such a cute outfit you're wearing too!"</em><br/><br/>A pair of white hands flew out of the darkness, grabbing for his pajama-clad tummy.  Kaito tried to swat them away, but they managed to grab a few handfuls of his pudgy belly.<br/><br/>"Let go, now!" he shouted in a commanding voice, grabbing them with his pudgy hands and throwing them to the ground.<br/><br/><em>"Awww, you're so keee-yute when you think you can put up a fight.  I can't wait to see you all again... next time none of you are escaping either!"</em><br/><br/>Kaito clenched his chubby little fists together and stared defiantly into the darkness.  "No!  You're wrong!" he shouted, "You think you're so powerful when you sneak around like this, but you're doing it because you're a coward! Because this is the best you can do!"<br/><br/>He didn't get a response and he felt his courage welling up further.  "Me and my family stopped you last time, and we're going to do it again!  You can try and toy with me all you want, but we're going to be ready for you this time!"<br/><br/><em>"No... what is this?!  So much power... ohhhhh, you rotten little pumpkin, this isn't overrrrrrr!"</em><br/><br/>The voice began to trail away, as if somehow Kaito was simply willing it away...<br/><br/><br/>Kaito snapped awake again.  He glanced around the tent to reassure himself.<br/><br/>The other Cryptons were out like lights, curled up under blankets and sleeping close by each other's sides.  Right near Kaito's massive body, either leaning into him or right within arm's reach.<br/><br/>He let out a sigh and leaned back.  He didn't remember when they all finally fell asleep.  They'd eaten great snacks, told wild campfire stories, and sang songs until they were hoarse.  Like everything was totally normal.  Maybe he just fell asleep because being surrounded by family made him finally feel safe.<br/><br/>'And I guess... I made them feel safe too...' he thought, looking at the closeness of the people he cared about most.<br/><br/>And feeling safe... made it easier for him to stay safe in his nightmare too... because he didn't feel like he was by himself.  That he wasn't just trying to protect his family alone, they were protecting each other.<br/><br/>He gave his blanket a little tug, trying to get some more coverage but also trying not to disturb Rin on his left side, using one of his thighs for a meaty pillow, and Miku on his right, leaning softly into his great belly.  He gave up and smiled, picking up his blanket and wrapping it around himself again, this time making sure to cover Miku and Rin with it too.<br/><br/>And then, after lightly adjusting his little night cap, he put one thick arm each around his friends, curled up, and closed his eyes.<br/><br/>And drifted off into a peaceful rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one could have been too close to some of my other stuff with Kaito dealing with nightmares, but then dragging in the whole family felt too fun and fluffy to resist.  And even though I tied it back into the plot, letting Kaito's reminder of how close they all are give him some peace would be super sweet.</p><p>Ah, for the record, while they all consider themselves family, they are not actually related.  Being created and all.  Even though Rin and Len are definitely intended to be direct siblings.  Just trying to stem off people going "Wait, so is Miku Kaito's sister and AHHHHHHHHH NOT MY FETISH WHY YOU NOT USE INCEST TAG"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15 - Belly Bouncing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>15. Bouncy! Draw someone tiny bouncing on their belly like a trampoline!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito found himself awoken by an odd bouncing sensation atop his stomach.  He slowly opened his eyes, wondering if someone was trying to wake him up to pack up from the slumber party...<br/><br/>When he was suddenly face to face with the strange grinning visage of Tako Luka.<br/><br/>Using his uncovered belly as a trampoline.<br/><br/>"T...Tako Luka..." Kaito scolded in a whisper, trying not to awaken his slumbering friends, "Knock it off!"<br/><br/>But the little creature kept up her happy jumps and flips, sending frequent ripples along Kaito's belly fat when she would land.  It didn't exactly <em>hurt</em> to have her there, but Kaito still didn't like being used as exercise equipment!<br/><br/>He tried to wave a chubby arm at her, but the little octopi simply danced around his arm, bubbling out a little laugh as if Kaito was simply playing with her.  Kaito looked around him - he didn't want to flail around too much, Rin and Miku were still snuggled into him and after a late night of slumber party antics.  He returned to the happy jumping Tako Luka.  He carefully raised both his arms up, setting up his chubby hands around her...<br/><br/>... and like a trap, he managed to grab her by the top of her head.  The little creature wriggled around in Kaito's grasp, trying to pry apart his plump fingers with her tentacles, but she wasn't able to start bouncing on him again.<br/><br/>"Tako Luka... I don't mean to stop you from playing... but I just wanted to sleep a little longer.  And it's a little embarrassing when you just use my <em>belly</em> to play around, okay?"<br/><br/>He gently set the octopus on the floor and tucked his belly back into his long pajama shirt.  As he pulled the blanket back up to go back to sleep, he heard soft blubbering like... crying?<br/><br/>"Tako Luka?" he asked quietly.<br/><br/>The little octopi turned around and indeed cartoonish tears were streaming down her inhuman face.  She was trying to chirp out something or other to him, but only Luka could understand the strange language used by the octopus.  But the tone of the words and the look on her face made Kaito feel guilty.  He let out a sigh and gave his covered stomach a pat.  "Okay, hop on," he whispered, "Just for another few minutes.  Then you can let me sleep, okay?"<br/><br/>Tako Luka's tears vanished at once as it leapt onto Kaito with a victorious bubbling coo, doing flips and twirls atop his jelly-belly with extra excitement.  Kaito leaned back in the tent and watched with a defeated smile.  He really didn't have the heart to make even a little creature like this feel sad if he could help it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, I have to be honest, I had this idea of "Tako Luka bouncing on Kaito's belly" idea pretty much from day 1 when I read it in the list.  And who doesn't love the little creepy octopus girl?!  It just worked out that I was able to time it to happen right after the slumber party story so the setup was actually natural.</p><p>This was still the shortest one in the set. It's just one simple cute scene :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 16 - Chubby Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>16. Hugs are the best medicine. Draw the character getting some warm, chubby cuddles. Can be from anyone. Their loved one, a sibling or a parent. The choice is yours.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito was finishing up his lunch of a whipped cream, chocolate hazelnut, and strawberry sandwich as he listened to the radio playing.  Everyone else was out rehearsing... except him.<br/><br/>He was on quarantine.  There were supposed to be press cameras there today, and there was concern that he could have another "incident" they had yet to solve.<br/><br/>'I'm not <em>bugged</em>... for once... but I guess they don't have any way of knowing that... they're trying their hardest... but...'<br/><br/>For Kaito, quarantine also meant no leaving the Crypton complex in case he had another "incident" so the staff could be close by to attend to him.  No appearances, no trips to the park...<br/><br/>... and no diet.<br/><br/>He could eat whatever he wanted.  And given his mood, he felt like eating darn near anything... even if the kitchen chair protesting his excessive weight was trying to talk him out of it.   It was small comfort, but at least the food made him happy.<br/><br/>'No nightmares at least... I guess I scared <em>her </em>off.'<br/><br/>He licked some of the tasty cream off his lips when he felt a pair of arms slipping behind him in the chair.  He didn't even need to ask who it was - just from the way she held him, it couldn't be anyone <em>but</em> Miku.<br/><br/>"I hope you weren't lonely!" she said, resting her head on Kaito's shoulders as one of her pigtails slipped over his round chest, hair running down his moobs and belly like a little green waterfall.  "I raced back as soon as I could... practice isn't the same without you."<br/><br/>In the earlier days of his glitch, Kaito had noticed that growing fatter had affected how people interacted with him.  Specifically, when his housemates tried to hug him - when he was skinny, they could all easily reach right around him, their hands touching together.  When he was fat... he had what he called a "gap".  The wider and rounder he was, the more distance they seemed to have between their hands.  And at first it bothered him - that even acts of love and friendship were being hindered by his excess mass.<br/><br/>Miku's hands slid happily around his love handles and she let out a happy sigh.  "You're not full from lunch already, are you?  Becauuuse..."<br/><br/>She slipped one of her hands off of him and lightly tossed a white paper bag with a familiar logo onto the table.  "Ah!  Cookie Lady Junko is open again!" he said with a smile, remembering the kind old lady who would set up a seasonal cookie shop in the fall and winter of every year.<br/><br/>"Let's move somewhere a little more... secure... while we share them, okay?" Miku said, which Kaito realized meant "something he wasn't about to smash through."  The kitchen chair did feel rather weak under 500 pounds of Kaito, even if it was one of the extra wide ones they kept around for Kaito when he was still on the chubby side to keep his soft rear from hanging over the sides of the normal ones.<br/><br/>As Kaito waddled out of the kitchen, the front door opened up as the rest of his friends returned.  First up was a delighted Meiko.  "Hey, there's our boy! Lucky dog, they worked us like mules today!"<br/><br/>The red-suited girl rushed up to him, wrapping her arms just under his armpits and lifting all of Kaito's flabby mass right up off the floor as if he weighed absolutely nothing.<br/><br/>"I'll get you caught up later, okay?" the brunette said, giving him a tight squeeze that almost cut through all the layers of blubber on him and came amazingly close to getting her hands back together.  Meiko really wasn't aware of her own strength - she was always capable of lifting him up with a hug no matter <em>how</em> heavy he was.<br/><br/>He heard a familiar octopi-like bubbling cry and Tako Luka came spinning right into him, landing right on top of his head and letting her tentacles wrap around him.  "Ah... hi Tako Luka."<br/><br/>"She's not happy without her favorite playmate!" Luka said with a laugh.<br/><br/>She slipped Tako Luka off of Kaito's head, grabbing two of her tentacles like arms... and somehow the octopi and her master were able to give Kaito a hug that made it all the way around, Tako Luka filling the "gap".  Luka slipped her pet off of Kaito and clutched her close, like a toy.  "Don't forget, you promised to model the new costumes for me!  You're the perfect size for the plus-size vampire!"<br/><br/>"I won't forget," Kaito said, a little blush creeping into his cheeks at the compliment.<br/><br/>"Kaito-niisan!"<br/><br/>Lastly, the Kagamines dove inside the house, rushing up to their "big brother", running up to his hips and getting their arms around him that way... even if it was technically two pairs of arms closing that "gap".  Kaito laughed and swept the two of them up into a big bear hug, which was easy to do at such a bulky size.<br/><br/>With all the hugs out of the way, the other Cryptons dispersed around the house, save for Miku.  She approached more softly, the bag of cookies in one hand, and softly wrapped herself around him as far as she could go.  Kaito wrapped her up in his arms, feeling her smoosh deep into his torso as he leaned back and plopped into the couch with Miku on top of him.<br/><br/>He almost forgot they were supposed to be eating because it was so wonderful to hold her like this.<br/><br/>Everyone had their ways of closing the "gap" around him - reminding him that something so simple as weight wasn't a barrier to their closeness.  Miku's way seemed to be to keep trying to hug him all over, wrapping herself into his soft body.<br/><br/>Like she was doing now, Kaito on his back as Miku kept snuggling into his belly, Kaito trying to draw her in as close as he could even if it meant her practically sinking into his enormous body.<br/><br/>He never worried about any emotional gaps now - his size was hardly an impediment to his family's ability to show affection to him, and especially not to his girlfriend.<br/><br/>So caught up in the snuggle time he was, Kaito almost forgot their original reason for coming out here until Miku slipped a delicious chocolate-chip-marshmallow cookie into his mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Crepe Girl.  Cookie Lady.  It's almost like Kaito knows a lot of people that provide him with sweets.  Hmmmmmmmmm.</p><p>Not too much to say, it's a lot of chubby hugging!  Everyone has to get their own dose of Kaito's chubby hugs &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 17 - Barbecue Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>17. Next time you invite Pam. Barbecue time! Draw them having a huge barbecue with their friends and family. let them eat as much barbecued treats as they like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, it's really brave of you guys to indulge Gakupo when he gets like this," Gumi quipped to Luka, "We didn't actually know if he's capable of cooking like he says he can."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, I'm sure he's a fast learner if it's like anything else!" Luka said with a calm smile.<br/>
<br/>
The Cryptons were assembled in the massive backyard of the Internet Co.'s Vocaloid housing.  Given their parent company's frequent additions of additional family members to the line-up, it almost seemed like every other week that Luka would visit, there would be another extension to the home to make room for the newest addition.<br/>
<br/>
Rin and Len were running around Gakupo's elaborate samurai training course, treating the equipment like a jungle gym as they played with the much younger Ryuto and Una.  Meiko was engaging in rounds of belligerent drinking with Cul and Lily, while Kokone, Chika, and Galaco were off to the side making small talk.<br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile, the incredibly hefty Kaito was seated on one of the long tables, his enormous rear spreading out and taking up most of a bench behind him.  It seemed that as long as Kaito was quarantined, his urge to dump his data and reduce his size had almost vanished.  To his side was Gakupo in a fancy steakhouse chef's outfit and hat, alternating between using his sword to slice through great heaping piles of raw meat and veggies, and using a spatula to rapidly flip and cook those same sliced ingredients on a massive yakiniku grill.<br/>
<br/>
While Kaito was normally known for being obsessed with sweets, Luka knew he would actually eat almost anything put in front of him beside his hated foe, tomatoes.<br/>
<br/>
But this was all part of Luka's plan.<br/>
<br/>
For just in front of Kaito was pile after pile of plates with all kinds of varieties of fresh cooked meat.    And just near him, sitting on her own comfy chair so as not to impede Kaito's inevitable growth, was Miku, using chopsticks to happily shove bite after bite of meat into Kaito's waiting mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Luka was fairly certain Gakupo was not in fact a dangerous or even bad chef... but she also knew that when he got in one of his obsessions, he could pursue it relentlessly for hours on end.<br/>
<br/>
There was only one Vocaloid that could make that much food disappear without complaint.<br/>
<br/>
"Ha ha!  I'm learning so much about fighting from this yakiniku challenge!" Gakupo called out in celebration, "Cutting through food is so much more precise then cutting through a dangerous foe!"<br/>
<br/>
Luka had to admire how fast the meat would pile up... and also how fast Kaito could make it all vanish.<br/>
<br/>
"Well so far you're doing an excellent job," Kaito said, absent-mindedly rubbing his exposed belly with one meaty hand, "I doubt I could find yakiniku this good at any restaurant!"<br/>
<br/>
"THAT is because only a TRUE samurai could master this art to the fullest!" Gakupo said, letting out a mighty laugh as he flipped another pile of meat onto the table.<br/>
<br/>
"Say ahhhhh!" Miku said, her chopsticks at the ready to make the meat disappear into her willing boyfriend.  Sure enough, Kaito opened his mouth and let Miku stuff a thin slice of pork between his round cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
Kaito had been eating meat for at least half an hour at this point... and it seemed like the bench was shrinking under him.  Was he really growing that fast again?  She looked him over and indeed, his bottom was starting to swallow up the bench underneath him.  His belly seemed to be spreading out over and under the table, somehow both stuffed and soft at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
'It seems like... when Kaito is having fun... his glitch seems to work differently...'<br/>
<br/>
It was impossible for him not to have fun, Luka thought.  The fall weather wasn't too bad, so there was no worry of Kaito bursting out of too many extra clothing layers.<br/>
<br/>
And of course... he didn't ever want to see one of his friends unhappy.  Unconventional though Gakupo was, she knew that he and Kaito had a long standing friendship, from even before her own activation.  He would likely be willing to take on far more difficult tasks than simply eating the samurai's massive proportions.<br/>
<br/>
She heard an odd snap and saw Kaito's belt slip out around him.  She clicked her tongue.  'I can reinforce his clothes without breaking a sweat... but where does he keep buying such weak belts?'<br/>
<br/>
Yet it was still rather fascinating to see that belt break, just to show how far Kaito had come during the day.<br/>
<br/>
"Heh, what do you think he's going to bust next?  His pants or the bench?" Gumi snickered.<br/>
<br/>
Luka hoped Kaito hadn't heard that one.  She knew Gumi never meant any malice in her many jokes, but sometimes she didn't seem to think through how the subjects of her jokes would feel.  "Now now, he's having fun!" Luka said, trying to change the subject.<br/>
<br/>
"So's Miku, apparently," Gumi said slyly, "Is he... uh... aware of that?"<br/>
<br/>
Luka coughed.  "Kaito is perfectly happy with his relationship with Miku," she said.<br/>
<br/>
Of course Luka wasn't blind - to Kaito's rapid weight fluctuations with Miku around, the extra joy she seemed to get snuggling up with Kaito when he had a lot more belly for her to grab onto.  But Luka didn't see any reason to point this out to him - either Miku would say something on her own eventually, or Kaito would finally just <em>notice</em>.  But it wasn't right for her to get involved in such a pure love as this.<br/>
<br/>
"BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Gakupo shouted, his sword making short work of the rest of the meat.<br/>
<br/>
Luka and Gumi heard a creaking noise from the bench underneath Kaito's wide load of a butt.  The green haired Vocaloid gulped.  "Um... okay, joking aside, I think we can find him a stronger bench.  Before we lose that one."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's Kaito eating a lot of barbecue. Hey, it's different from ice cream! </p><p>I wasn't initially sure how to start off a Vocaloid barbeque until I remembered how Japanese yakiniku works and then suddenly Gakupo deciding he needed to be the world's greatest samurai chef was too fun to resist. Also snuck in some typical Gumi trolling and more hinting that pretty much everyone has figured out Miku's belly kink except Kaito.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 18 - Tummy Peek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>18. Peekachu. Draw their tum peeking out their clothes in some way, be it from stretching or just their shirt riding up from being full, have them unwittingly show that belly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, Miku, up here?  You sure?"<br/><br/>"Mmmhmm, just a liiiittle higher."<br/><br/>As Kaito stood up on the heavily reinforced step stool to get to the top of a cabinet, Miku wasn't really watching what Kaito was doing.<br/><br/>Her eyes were right on his round, heavy belly, slipping out of his long-sleeved black turtleneck as Kaito stretched up to get a closer look at the top of the high piece of furniture.  His shirt slowly crawled up his stomach as his movements caused the fabric to shift, exposing ever more of his flabby midriff.<br/><br/>It was rare that Miku got to enjoy such a wonderful sight... but right now, as much as she knew Kaito's "quarantine" was bothering him, she also had to admit that he seemed surprisingly at ease not having to worry about maintaining his figure.  Normally by the time he'd hit this weight, he'd be trying to get dumped - more out of embarrassment than out of any actual impediment to his lifestyle.  Well, certainly when he was over 500 pounds like he was today, he had to be a lot more careful about what furniture he chose to try and sit in lest he break it or get stuck.<br/><br/>But right now... it was almost like he was just taking it for granted that he could just eat and gain and worry about the dumping later.<br/><br/>Which meant Miku had so many more opportunities for enjoying having an incredibly fat Kaito lumbering around the house.<br/><br/>She found herself crouching just a little to sneak a peek at Kaito's underbelly - so massive that she couldn't even see his face from down here.  Like his belly was a fleshy, soft umbrella spreading over his entire chunky lower body.<br/><br/>If she wasn't worried about Kaito falling or dropping something, she'd be reaching out right now and tickling it.  But no amount of belly playtime was worth getting Kaito physically hurt.  So she’d just have to look and enjoy.<br/><br/>"Wow, it's really wedged back here... why is Tako Luka doing this anyway?  This is the third time this week!" he muttered.<br/><br/>"Oh... I can't imagine!" Miku said innocently.<br/><br/>In fact, Miku had been training the octopi to get up to out of the way places and leave things.  Just for these such occasions.  Then if Kaito wasn't free, she could always have Tako Luka go fetch what was necessary.<br/><br/>'It almost feels wrong but...'<br/><br/>That peeking belly button that had just slipped out to say hello sure felt right.  So round and deep that Miku knew she could fit several of her fingers in it at once.<br/><br/>"Ah! There we go!"<br/><br/>Kaito backed down off the ladder, his belly giving a great shake as he took every slow cautious step.  "Here you are Miku!  Your Snow Miku hair clips!" he said, a proud smile on his chubby face, "You'll need these for the Magical Mirai rehearsals!"<br/><br/>Miku tried not to look too obviously at his tummy... trying to prolong the amount of time Kaito was still unaware that his shirt had rolled all the way up... that his beautiful, round belly was completely exposed without him realizing it...<br/><br/>What did it make her think of as she snuck a glance downward?  A ball?  A beanbag chair?  A pillow?<br/><br/><em>A pumpkin.</em><br/><br/>'Yea... just like a big, round, growing pumpkin.'<br/><br/>A pumpkin she wanted all to herself.<br/><br/>She grabbed the hair ribbons and leaned right in for a big hug and a soft kiss, Kaito's belly smooshing right into her as he returned it.  "What would I do without such a great boyfriend that can reach up in high places like you can?"<br/><br/>As they slipped apart, she caught that familiar flush of red as Kaito realized what had happened - how exposed he was.  With a quick tug, he got the sweater back over his belly, not exactly hiding its size but at least making him feel less on display.<br/><br/>'Such a sweet, wonderful...'<br/><br/>For a second Miku's eyes flashed gold.<br/><br/>'Pumpkin.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man, suddenly the word "pumpkin" really can change the tone of a story, can't it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day 19 - Break Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>19. Break time. Have their fat break something. Be it an article of clothing or a flimsy chair. Anything goes!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kaito fully awoke from another calm night's sleep, he slowly managed to heave himself up into a sitting position.  His belly slid into place, spreading out over his broad thighs.  He took a few deep breaths, planted his thick hands on each side of himself, and pushed.  First thing in the morning, it wasn't easy lifting himself up when he was so obese, but he was getting better at it.  He grunted from the effort, but finally he managed enough leverage to finally get himself standing again, grabbing the bed's headboard to steady himself as his stomach shifted.  He didn't want to fall back over, after all.  The first great task of the day done, Kaito picked up his belly with one hand and lifted it up, tugging his shirt down with the other and stuffing it into place.<br/><br/>He got a quick peek at himself in the mirror... and to his consternation, even though he was quite far from the mirror, his own reflection didn't even fit the frame anymore.  He glanced over to his bathroom and the industrial scale inside... part of him wanted to know how heavy he was.  But then the denial kicked in - surely he wasn't <em>that</em> much heavier than he was when he weighed himself a week ago.  He didn't need to know!<br/><br/>Kaito pushed open his closet, trying gauge what size of clothes he needed for today.  He took a chance and reached out for a massive buttoned up shirt.  His arms made it in okay, so he thought he had it!  He sucked his gut in as he started to get the shirt buttoned up... he held his breath... the buttons went together and he let his stomach out...<br/><br/>Miraculously, he got a shirt on at the first try.  It looked rather tight, filling out around his large moobs and his immense belly, but he felt comfortable.  "Wow... maybe I'm getting better at this..." he said as he slipped on a pair of pants...<br/><br/>Waddling out of his bedroom, he checked the frame of his bedroom - he'd had it widened a little over the summer, and he still had plenty of room.  'Thank goodness... it would be awful if I got stuck in my own room...' he thought to himself.<br/><br/>He could smell a delicious breakfast cooking just outside.  "Mmmm... I think it's pancakes and.... Oooo, fresh maple syrup!"  He could already imagine how many stacks he'd be able to eat as he unconsciously rubbed his empty stomach.<br/><br/>He pushed his way through the door onto the porch... he thought he remembered it being a little wider, but today he actually felt it brush along one of his sides.  He saw Miku on the porch, next to her a table covered in pancakes.  "Oh, morning sweetie!" she said as she laid eyes on her massive boyfriend, "Everyone else left to get an early start, but I thought I'd get something ready for the two of us to share."<br/><br/>He looked at all the pancakes and wondered who exactly was going to "share" them...<br/><br/>'Well, I guess I can't let them go to waste either!  Besides, Miku's pancakes are the best.'<br/><br/>He checked over the back porch, looking from chair to chair.  'Let's see... I definitely won't make it into the chairs already at the table... I'm not sure about the bench there either...'<br/><br/>He find settled on a well-reinforced wooden lounging chair.  "Well, I guess I'll just make up a plate and..."<br/><br/>"Oh no no no no!  I should bring them to you!"<br/><br/>Miku practically pushed him into the chair.  Kaito heard a worrying creak in the wood beneath his ponderous rear and gulped.  'Oh no... this one too?' he thought with worry, 'I don't remember it being this bad before but...'<br/><br/>He tried to bring back that denial.  'No, no, it's normal for the wood to bend a little... that's how I know it's taking the weight well!'<br/><br/>Before he had much time to think about the chair, Miku had already managed to shove a syrup-coated bite of pancakes in his mouth.<br/><br/>'Ah!  They're so sweet! Like... she must have made this with me in mind...  Miku really is the best...'<br/><br/>Miku had such a brilliant, happy smile on his face... who was Kaito to interrupt her?  Not when there were pancakes to be eaten.  He relaxed in his chair, letting Miku continue to feed him without a care in the world...<br/><br/>... slowly losing track of how much he was eating until he heard a telltale snap at his waist.  Suddenly an autumn chill gusted over his belly as it started to pour out of his shirt, the buttons scattering in the wind.  He thought to say something... he needed to change... but Miku didn't even give him a chance, so quick was she with feeding him.  'Well I mean... I guess... it's not like... I've never broken a shirt before...' he thought nervously.<br/><br/>The tightness around his waist kept growing as the flow of food didn't let up.  He felt one of Miku's hands stroking his exposed skin, and he relished the tenderness she was applying to the pressure inside of him.<br/><br/>And then with another pop, Kaito's belly broke through his pants.  "Ah... um, Miku, maybe these are too heavy," he tried to say between bites, "I'm growing... kinda fast..."<br/><br/>After a few days of feeling confident about his size, admitting he was having problems again was starting to yank those insecurities loose again.  "Oh, but sweetie," Miku protested, "I'd have to throw these pancakes out!  And you're just... sooooo close!"<br/><br/>Miku was being oddly pushy with his eating habits.  He knew she could sometimes be a little insistent about him getting a good meal, but as she shoved more food in his mouth, it was starting to feel off.  "You're doing great, sweetie," she said with cheer, "I promise, I'll give you a great big smooch when you wrap up!"<br/><br/>Kaito's next attempt at a response was muted by that dangerous creaking again underneath him.  How much weight was he starting to pack on?!<br/><br/>"M-Miku... I..."<br/><br/>"Say ahhhh!"<br/><br/>He gave up, figuring it would be okay to just finish Miku's pancakes.  'It's not like they're not... good... right?'  He was enjoying them so... what was wrong?<br/><br/><em>CRUNCH!</em><br/><br/>The chair gave out so suddenly it didn't even give a warning creak before all those pounds of Kaito went crashing through it, smashing into the porch deck with a thud.  And there was Kaito, his belly hanging out of a shirt it had already popped the buttons off of, spreading out right in front of him between his legs.<br/><br/>For a moment he was just in shock.  Had he really broken the chair?!  Just from pancakes?!<br/><br/>'How... how much did I let myself go?!  I... I've never...'<br/><br/>But before the embarrassment really hit him, Miku had her arms wrapped tightly around him.  "You did it!  You ate them all, I'm so proud of you!"<br/><br/>"But Miku! Miku, I just broke through the-"<br/><br/>"Shhhh... don't worry about things like that..."<br/><br/>She was pressing right into his pancake stuffed tummy.  "You're always worrying too much about things that shouldn't matter..."<br/><br/>Kaito didn't know how to react - on the one hand he was still in shock that he'd, of his own free will, fattened himself up enough to start breaking furniture.  This was everything he feared!  What was next?<br/><br/>But then there was his girlfriend holding him and trying to talk him out of worry.  Like the path that got him there wasn't even a problem.<br/><br/>'Miku never really worries about my weight but... but this is...'<br/><br/>His train of thought ended when she planted a huge kiss on his lips and all he could think of was Miku as she rested her head on his shoulder, her pigtails slipping right over his enormous back and along his rotund rear.<br/><br/>But something he thought he heard her say set him off.  "<em>What</em> did you just say?" he said nervously.<br/><br/>She raised her head back up and smiled innocently.  "I said, I'm so happy for my sweetie."<br/><br/>Maybe he was on edge given what had just happened... maybe he was just in shock...<br/><br/>But maybe... maybe he really had heard Miku call him "pumpkin".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh darn, it looks like the plot came back. *whistles innocently*</p><p>But seriously, y'all know if I put buttoned-up anything on Kaito that it's going to blow ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day 20 - Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>20. Stuck in the middle with you. Have their fat get them stuck in something. Be it a door or a pool ring. Once again anything goes!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nii-san, it's me!  You seen my red sweater?  I need it for practice!  Everyone's waiting for me."<br/><br/>When no voice answered the blonde-haired boy, Len wandered into the Crypton home alone.  He nonchalantly began to climb the stairs when he heard some odd sounds coming from the kitchen.  "Kaito?" he called out again.  Maybe Kaito was here after all?<br/><br/>'I mean it's not like there's many places for him to go by himself when he's that big,' Len thought to himself.<br/><br/>For a moment the sounds in the kitchen stopped and Len shrugged and began to climb the stairs again.  After returning from his room, tying the missing sweater around his waist, he heard the sound of several things falling over in the kitchen.  "Nii-san!?"<br/><br/>He at least had to <em>check</em>.<br/><br/>He ran down the remaining stairs at top speed, dashing into the kitchen.  "Are you okay?!" he shouted as he crossed the threshold.<br/><br/>It took Len every ounce of restraint to not burst out laughing at the sight in front of him, if only for his poor "nii-san's" sake.  For there was Kaito stuck in the doorway of the kitchen pantry, his wide hips too large to get past the sides, his enormous belly loose from his too-small cotton shirt and swaying around over his sweatpants as he tried to pull himself loose.  Several pots and pans lay on the floor from where Kaito's no doubt intense struggle to free himself had caused them to fall.<br/><br/>He finally stopped struggling, not quite looking up at Len but clearly aware of him.  "... you can't get out of the pantry can you."<br/><br/>Kaito seemed to freeze up, not even speaking.  "I... I..." he stammered.<br/><br/>He finally sighed.  "I got stuck in the door twenty minutes ago..."<br/><br/>'Well this definitely seems like more of a Meiko job given how heavy he is right now,' Len thought to himself, 'Buuuuut I think Kaito's already embarrassed enough...'<br/><br/>Still, the last time Len got Kaito unstuck from anything, he had Gakupo to help out.  Now he was by himself.  'It isn't right to just leave him there though.'<br/><br/>Len approached the poor trapped Vocaloid and extended a hand.  "Let's see if I can't help tug you loose."<br/><br/>Kaito looked up, his chubby little chins shifting as his head moved.  The tubbier Vocaloid gripped one side of the pantry door frame with his left hand and let Len grab onto his right.  "Count of 3..." Len said, "1... 2... 3!"<br/><br/>Len tried to pull backwards with all this might, planting his feet on the floor as Kaito grunted and strained.  Len could even hear the creaking of the door frame.  But in spite of the extra help, Kaito had to stop after several minutes.<br/><br/>"Sorry..." he said, his eyes downcast again.<br/><br/>"Don't apologize... I mean you were small enough to do this yesterday, right?  So it's just the glitch."<br/><br/>Len was trying to be nice, but he was also trying to leave out that Kaito had been relentlessly getting fed by Miku over the last day.  'She's always been bad for him but never like <em>this</em>...'<br/><br/>But all of that was irrelevant to the immediate crisis.  Len tried to walk around Kaito's immense form, observing the wedged up rolls of fat along his side that were causing so much trouble.  "Heh, maybe we're going about this all wrong... gimme a sec, I wanna try something.  And uh... sorry if it tickles."<br/><br/>Len slipped over closer to Kaito's side and grabbed ahold of one of his fat rolls, feeling the softness under his slender finger tips.  "Just gonna try to..."<br/><br/>He started to push and lightly tug at the fat roll, trying to force it forward without causing Kaito too much discomfort. A few involuntary snickers seemed to indicate to Len that indeed, Kaito was trying not to let his ticklishness show.  For the next several minutes, Len kept working with Kaito's belly fat like this, trying to get it loose little by little.<br/><br/>Finally, he took a few steps back and held out his hand again.  "Okay, I think I got you some wiggle room, so to speak.  Let's go for it one more time, Nii-san."<br/><br/>This time when Kaito pushed and Len pulled, he actually felt that moment when Kaito finally popped loose of the pantry door... just in time for him to let go and roll out of the way as the 600 pound Vocaloid tumbled straightforward onto the kitchen floor.  "Ugh... well, I'm loose at least..." Kaito groaned as he started trying to get himself up.  When pushing on the floor wasn't doing it, Kaito took a chance and reached out for the top of the kitchen counter, which finally helped him to, slowly, crawl back on his feet.<br/><br/>"You're welcome, by the way," Len quipped, feeling pretty smug that he'd solved on of these problems on his own.<br/><br/>As Kaito surveyed the downed clutter around him, he grabbed a huge roll of fat along his belly with one hand.  "Len... please don't tell anyone what happened," he said, that really familiar embarrassment shaking in his voice.<br/><br/>Len gave a cocky little smirk.  "Hmmm... well, on one condition."<br/><br/>Kaito glanced over to him in surprise.  "What is it?" he asked, sounding worried.<br/><br/>"You gotta take me out for a banana split when I get off practice tonight.  That will be the only way to buy my silence."<br/><br/>As Len's "blackmail" registered to him, Kaito's misery seemed to break momentarily.  He even laughed!  "I think I can make that happen."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Breaking stuff, stuckage, two rough days in a row for the fattest Vocaloid in the world!</p><p>Len helping Kaito get unstuck from something is like the Tako Luka prompt in that I pretty much imagined it the first time I read through the list and then just kept it in the back of my head for how I'd eventually flesh it out a little more.  It's nice to see Len getting a little more spotlight anyway, right? But also it seems I usually drag him out in these stories to have to help Kaito deal with consequences of his size ^^; I imagine him in this universe as more mature than Rin but still a young teenager and still a prankster like her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day 21 - Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>21. Grabbin’ pills. Sick day! Have the character catch a cold and get full on lovely healing soup for their troubles. Bonus if their loved one takes care of them or is sick too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's my world famous chicken soup!  I heard that helps humans out with colds, so maybe it'll help you two out with yours!"<br/><br/>Kaito rolled over on the couch as Meiko rested a piping hot bowl of soup on the table.  "Thank you," he said, his voice partially muffled by his clogged sinuses.<br/><br/>"Dhank yoo," Miku replied, curled up on the spread out easy chair, her voice sounding even more aggrieved than Kaito's.<br/><br/>"You think after all the trouble Crypton puts us through they'd get some quality control," Meiko sniffed, "This stuff never happens over at anybody else's houses!  When was the last time <em>Gakupo</em> got a cold, huh?!"<br/><br/>Kaito started to push himself up into a better position to actually eat the soup - something that was much easier today given he'd almost halved his weight from the day before when his embarrassing pantry incident gave him a wakeup call.<br/><br/>But then again... that was also how he got sick.<br/><br/>Kaito had waddled his way down to the data dumping stations, trying not to acknowledge how frequently he'd been going in the last weeks as they hooked him into the system.  He had just tried to focus on how great he'd feel once he was back to a normal size again and not breaking chairs or getting stuck in doors.<br/><br/>Unfortunately, that was when the outage hit.<br/><br/>He was only about partway through the dumping when it happened - all the power in Crypton draining at once.  It came back up in a few moments but as it did, Kaito remembered the strange sensation of unfamiliar data entering his body, mingling with his own.  Even though he still had plenty of weight to lose, he insisted he be released at once before it got too deep into his system.  He'd been terrified of what was going to happen to him next...<br/><br/>... when he found himself <em>sneezing</em>.<br/><br/>Vocaloids didn't sneeze.  They didn't breathe like normal humans.<br/><br/>At first Kaito was devastated - he was broken all over again.  The data scientists quickly checked him over and diagnosed him as the first Vocaloid to catch a cold, and he'd likely picked it up from a virus that had gotten through their firewall during the outage. Then the word reached him that he wasn't the only sufferer.  Miku had been receiving patching at the same time Kaito's data was being dumped... hence she was hooked in and came down with the same virus.<br/><br/>Kaito felt a little guilty at his elation in that moment that <em>someone else</em> had a problem too.<br/><br/>Fortunately the virus was isolated quickly and the lab techs managed to inject a custom anti-virus program into the two infected Vocaloids to clear out the cold.  Unfortunately, much like a real cold, it wouldn't work overnight.<br/><br/>So now the two of them were laid up waiting to feel better.<br/><br/>Kaito reached out for his bowl - something a little bit easier to do now that he was merely "fat" again and not "monstrously obese".  He swung his meaty legs over the side of the couch, adjusting his blanket carefully to keep his broad belly covered as it settled into place.  He lifted the bowl close to his face and just the whiff of hot soup in his nostrils seemed to do wonders for his ill mood.  He took a few bites, letting the hot soup slide down his throat.<br/><br/>Some coughing and sniffling from over near Miku drew him out of his pleasant meal.  She was still curled up under the blanket, her cheeks flushed red.  She hadn't even touched her soup.  "Miku, won't you try some?" Kaito asked.<br/><br/>She started to tug the blankets over her head.  "Mmm... Ahm nod huggry," she moaned.<br/><br/>Well that certainly wouldn't do!  Kaito set his bowl down on the table.  "You can't just starve yourself!" Kaito said, pausing a moment as he felt a miserable sneeze coming on.  He grabbed for the tissues and managed to cover his face just in time.  As he sniffled and resettled, throwing the tissue in a conveniently placed waste bin, he started to talk again.  "I don't know much about human colds but... I do know when you're sick, it's healthy to eat something.  And Meiko's soup feels really good."<br/><br/>She didn't argue, but she didn't seem ready to move.  Kaito didn't want to force her to eat, but he knew she needed something - even Vocaloids relied on the energy in food to keep their systems fully powered.<br/><br/>'Wait... I have an idea she might go for...'<br/><br/>Kaito heaved himself up, resting the blanket down on the chair.  He was still over 300 pounds, so he was still forced to waddle over to Miku's chair.  First he lifted her bowl of soup off the end table next to the chair, resting it next to his own on the coffee table.  Then Kaito carefully slipped his chunky arms underneath his blanket-wrapped girlfriend and gently hoisted her up.  "AH!  KAIDO!" she said in shock.<br/><br/>"I just thought... if we're both sick, we could help each other," he said with a soft smile in spite of his pale complexion, "The couch is big enough for both of us, right?"<br/><br/>Now Miku's face was turning even redder, but Kaito recognized that as simply blushing, not illness.  She leaned into his puffy chest as she allowed him to carry her over to the couch.  Kaito gently rested on the couch, Miku slipping into a comfortable position on her stomach and spread out across Kaito's belly and chest.  Finally, Kaito threw his own blanket on top of Miku, wrapping them both up under it.<br/><br/>"Now... I think... we should both have some soup.  Okay?  But... I'm no good at this.  It's not the same when I have to do it myself, you know?"<br/><br/>Kaito grinned sheepishly.  "Do you mind helping me out?  And then I'll help you?  We can just take turns."<br/><br/>Miku's eyes widened a moment and Kaito wondered if he'd asked for far too intimate a response... but then a soft smile formed on Miku's face underneath her weariness.  She quickly reached for a spoon, scooping up some of the soup and slipping it right into Kaito's open mouth.<br/><br/>Kaito grabbed for his own spoon, and carefully aimed for Miku, nervous about spilling some soup on the two of them.  But she took it like this - smiling even broader as the soup touched her tongue.  "Oooo..." she said after swallowing, "Yoo weer righd, this feel nish," she said.<br/><br/>Little by little, spoonful by spoonful, Kaito and Miku fed each other the same tender medicine.  When it was all gone, Miku curled up closer to Kaito, nestling her head into his soft chest and right under his extra chin.  "Kaito..." she whispered, sounding mildly better, "Please don't leave me alone today..."<br/><br/>He thought he felt some fear in her voice, and just the thought of Miku feeling unsafe made Kaito's protectiveness kick in.  He wrapped his chubby arms around her and gave her a gentle but firm hug.  "Never," he said, "I never leave anyone alone."<br/><br/>As she started to fall into a soft slumber, Kaito kissed the top of her head.  'Especially not Miku.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well this was fun, I got to work out how Vocaloids could get sick! The faulty patching method seemed like a good way to do it. And I got to write a really fluffy chapter with a bit of a reversal where Kaito is caring for Miku (even though he's sick too, because of course he puts other people first &lt;3). Still snuck another "feeding" scene in, though this really isn't a kinky one since it's a normal bowl of soup.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day 22 - Eating Etiquette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>22. Om nom. Draw how you think the character eats, are they sloppy or clean? Dribbly or noisy? It’s your idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the anti-virus program having done most of its work, Kaito and Miku finally felt well enough to take a short walk through the Crypton Complex.  Kaito was <em>still</em> quarantined - and even if he wasn't, his virus meant it was unsafe for both himself and Crypton's network to dump his data.  So he was still a fine, round shape as he walked around with Meiko in his thick white down coat and black pants.<br/><br/>Not that this would ever both Miku.  Frankly, as she was trying to get rid of the rest of her cold, it was rather comforting to keep snuggling up to so much warm Kaito.<br/><br/>'He's such a nice warm...'<br/><br/><em>Pumpkin.</em><br/><br/>'Exactly.'<br/><br/>"Ah, Miku!  Crypton just cleared some NDAs for some new food vendors to set up inside the complex!  We... we..."<br/><br/>He paused as another sneeze took him.  She had to admit, she knew sneezing was an unpleasant sensation for both of them, but he sure was cute when he had them!  Had he even noticed the way his belly jiggled when the force of his sneezes would pass over him?  He rubbed his nose with his white gloved hand.  "We should go check them out!" Kaito finished with a chubby smile on his face.<br/><br/>"I think it's a lovely idea," Miku said.  Kaito had shrunk on her, and that wouldn't do.  She needed to keep growing her pumpkin after all.  "What was it you were saying the human expression was?  Starve a fever, feed a cold?  Well, then maybe lots of food will finally kick yours!"<br/><br/>Kaito laughed nervously.  "I don't think that's how it works..." he stammered, "But... on the other hand..."<br/><br/>His eyes began to twinkle.  "There's going to be so many great fall sweets..."<br/><br/>This was not going to be hard to talk him into.  "And... well... they never finished dumping me the first time so... they still have me on the schedule, right?"<br/><br/><br/>The food cart square was even more amazing than either Vocaloid had envisioned.  "How did they manage to get so many NDAs?" Miku asked aloud, "I know Crypton's legal is scary but it still feels weird going up to them without even a disguise on..."<br/><br/>She trailed off as she saw the hungry look on Kaito's face as he surveyed all the wonderful stalls.  "Sooo... you think you can handle one of everything?" Miku said slyly.<br/><br/>His smile got even broader as he nodded enthusiastically.  "I'll just dump later... I can't let this pass me by!"<br/><br/>Sometimes Kaito even talked <em>himself</em> into bad behavior.<br/><br/>They barely made it out of one stall before Kaito was loaded up with more food than a single human could eat.  Miku found him a strong sturdy steel picnic table for him to spread out his finds at.  "Help yourself, Miku," he said eagerly, "I don't need to eat all of it if there's anything you want to try."<br/><br/>The first stall had specialized in fried bread rolls stuffed with different types of curry.  Kaito eagerly stuffed each one into his mouth as Miku watched, mesmerized at how fast he could make food disappear.  The bread was hardly a messy meal, leaving behind a few spare crumbs that Kaito brushed off the top of his belly as he found them.  Miku knew that humans had all sorts of distasteful impressions of how people with Kaito's appetite could eat, covering themselves in sloppy messes and slurping rudely.  But even before Kaito could gain weight, he was relatively clean and quiet.  Frankly, one of the reasons he could gain weight so easily was that it was hard for people who weren't actively keeping track to notice how much he could pack away at once.<br/><br/>Just as the kare pan rolls ran out, Kaito began to stand before Miku gestured to him.  "You just tell me which one to go to next, and I'll bring it all back!" she said eagerly.<br/><br/>"Are you sure?" he asked, "I feel like I should be helping."<br/><br/>"It'll be fine," she said sweetly, "The next stall is selling meat on sticks.  That's light and easy to carry."<br/><br/>Kaito looked a little disappointed, but Miku didn't want him running around and slowing down his appetite.  Frankly, watching Kaito eat was more than enough medicine for her as she carried back a tray of takoyaki, izayaki, breaded croquettes, and gyoza.  "Piping hot!" she said with a sweet smile as Kaito lit up just upon seeing her.<br/><br/>"Ahhh... I could even smell them as you carried them over!" he said as he sipped at an enormous glass of bubble tea.<br/><br/>Miku picked a few gyoza and a takoyaki stick off of Kaito's portions, but yet again she was more interested in making sure Kaito got the lion's share of the meal.  "Mmmm... I already love takoyaki," he said, politely waiting until he was between sticks rather than just spewing half-chewed food out.  "But it's even better on these cold days!"<br/><br/>"Hmmm... well, what about I get you a nice warm cocoa?" Miku asked cheerfully.<br/><br/>Kaito's eyes began to twinkle again - he didn't even have to ask before Miku darted into the stalls again.  'Cocoa... and something to go along with it.  Oh, there's a snow cone stall, we'll have to get him a few of those! And some cotton candy!  Oooo, and chocolate covered bananas?!'<br/><br/>As she passed each food type, Miku could already imagine Kaito eating it.  The quick subtle scooping of ice from snow cones, paced just right to absorb flavor.  The soft licks along the cotton candy - occasionally getting a few stray threads on his cheeks that she could kiss right off.<br/><br/>'Even the way he eats... is perfect...'<br/><br/><em>Perfect PUMPKIN.</em><br/><br/>'Mmmmm, I wonder how he'd look eating crepes...'<br/><br/>Crepes?!<br/><br/>"OH MY GOD!  Miku, you really came!"<br/><br/>Miku forced a friendly smile as she saw the familiar face of Higashine Miyu, the "Crepe Girl."  "Oh, is Kaito okay?" she asked, "I figured you two would be together!"<br/><br/>For some reason Miku felt even more nervous now, working twice as hard to hide her annoyance.  "Oh, he's here, I'm... having him hold our table while I buy him something."<br/><br/>She didn't want to disclose Kaito's appetite to a stranger.  Even if Miyu wasn't a stranger.  'Ah but she's not a friend either!'<br/><br/>"Oh, I see, that makes sense... it's not too busy yet, but it's good that you two think ahead!" Miyu said, apparently oblivious to any of Miku's odd behavior.  "Hey, um... when he has a minute... well, it's not much, but send him over, okay?  I've been really worried about him since that whole weird thing that happened in the park."<br/><br/>Miku did <em>not</em> want to send Kaito over, but she realized she had no reason not to.  "Ah... yes, I'll let him know."<br/><br/>But first...<br/><br/>"How long would it take you to make one of every crepe on your menu?"<br/><br/>Miyu looked surprised for a second before her eyes began to sparkle.  "The rumors were true..." she murmured, "Everyone was willing to sign over their utter silence to get a stall permit in the complex because they heard the most legendary appetite of all lives here... and we'd all become rich..."<br/><br/>'Kaito... has a legendary <em>appetite</em>?'<br/><br/>The Crepe Girl gave Miku a huge thumbs up.  "Thirty minutes!  I'll put everything on hold for my dear Kaito-san!"<br/><br/>'My... dear... Kaito-san?!'<br/><br/>Miku was struggling dearly not to start screaming at what was clearly an innocent fan.  'But he's MY Kaito! MY DEAR KAITO!  AHHHHH!'<br/><br/><em>Ho ho ho, what if she's better at this than you?</em><br/><br/>'I'm gonna... I'm gonna...'<br/><br/>She stomped over to another stall and plopped down her card.  "I'll take the biggest glass of cocoa you sell!  All the toppings!  And a dozen maple-leaf pops!"<br/><br/>If Miku couldn't win by baking for Kaito, she'd certainly win by <em>feeding</em> him.<br/><br/><br/>Kaito sneezed at the table, briefly unsettling his chubby tummy as the fat rippled.  "I hope Miku isn't being held up by a line or something," he said quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You knew she would be back.  Our breakout star, the person you all come here to see...</p><p>CREPE GIRL.</p><p>So Kaito's eating habits are... well, pretty unremarkable aside from the speed.  I mean occasionally I think it's cute when he gets a little carried away and like crumbs fall, a little smear of chocolate, careless licking at a drippy ice cream cone, but that's a far cry from slob territory.  So I guess this was more of a stuffing story that I also used to advance the plot a little further. Look out Kaito, you've never dealt with a *jealous* Miku.</p><p>Also I guess this is the start of Kaito's appetite powering a small economy XD</p><p>And a bit of catch up for dear Kaito who really is getting too thin, isn't he?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day 23: Heavy Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>23. Hey! Listen! Have them confess to someone about how they feel about their weight. Do they feel happy? unconfident? How does the person react?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito stared at the text on his phone for several more minutes in complete shock.<br/><br/>"HEY! It was great seeing you and Miku yesterday at the stall.  Um, I hope this isn't too weird, but would you want to hang out during my lunch break?  It's not every day I get to see my favorite Vocaloid!"<br/><br/>He <em>might</em> have given the "Crepe Girl" his number yesterday, but he didn't entirely remember.  Yesterday was a bit of blur - he'd insisted on trying one of <em>everything</em> at the food stalls sure, but he had completely underestimated how much food that was.  And Miku had seemed really insistent that he eat everything she brought him.  He didn't want to upset her, but... again, it wasn't <em>quite</em> like Miku... it was like she was <em>desperate</em> for him to eat.  Miku's attitude aside, Kaito had thoroughly enjoyed all the tasty specimens that came his way and despite having to open up his jacket so his belly could spread out in front of him, he hadn't actually broken anything or suffered any accidents.<br/><br/>He'd put on at least fifty pounds in the aftermath, of course.  But on the upside, his cold symptoms were gone.  'Maybe I can ask Miyu to wait a day,' he thought to himself, 'I'm getting dumped tomorrow night, when the anti-virus program terminates!  Then I won't look... so...'<br/><br/>He glanced down at his soft, large belly that hung down his lap and pushed his meaty thighs apart.  At the space his wide butt and hips were taking up on the couch.  At the thick meaty fingers trying to hold the phone without pushing more than one button at a time.  At his enormous moobs that kept his shirt stretched out.<br/><br/>'But... then again... she's going on break when everyone is going to be gone for practice...'<br/><br/>And he had to admit, he knew what he was likely to do when everyone was gone - he was just going to <em>eat</em>.  And grow.  And cause more problems.<br/><br/>He needed something else to do, and being *with* someone was something he thought he needed more than another round of binge eating.<br/><br/>Besides, Miyu had seen him bigger.<br/><br/>He started to text his response...<br/><br/><br/>"Ah!  I can't believe it, I really get to spend my lunch break with Kaito, this is the greatest day of my life!!" Miyu said in excitement as the extremely tubby Kaito showed up.<br/><br/>Kaito waved, trying to cover his embarrassment at being showered in compliments so quickly.  It was hard for him to not start feeling a little defensive.  Even if he knew Miyu had seen him heavy before, it somehow didn't feel right.  She loved Kaito but... she loved the Kaito he was <em>supposed</em> to be, right?  Not the blubbery oaf that was standing before her.<br/><br/>She reached out and grabbed for one of his chubby hands, tossing off the pink headscarf containing her brown tails and leaving it with her pink apron as she started tugging Kaito away from her crepe cart.  "Ah, Kaito, you know this place better than me, what's cool to see?  Ah, there's so much history here... I've been following you ever since you came out!"<br/><br/>"W-well, then you might like the company museum?  We only let specialized tour groups in, but if you're with me, it should be-"<br/><br/>"OH MY GOSH!  Let's do that!"<br/><br/>Kaito barely felt like he was doing much of the leading, so eager was Miyu to see more of the complex.  They passed through the doors and Kaito got her a special Crypton visitor's badge that she kept tapping with pride.  It was strange for Kaito to actually be doing a favor for one of his fans - it's not that he hated them or anything, but usually his companions were his own kind.  And even if Miku was far more famous of a star than Kaito, she never actually had to get any strings pulled for him to stay with her even on special tour dates.<br/><br/>The pair wandered through the exhibits.  Kaito had of course seen them before, and Miyu seemed to know her Vocaloid trivia by heart.  "Ah... Leon, he was pretty cute, wasn't he?  I hear he and Lola keep to themselves these days, but I hope they're still happy..."<br/><br/>"They still come to our gatherings," Kaito said, "He's pretty private, I don't think he liked all the attention he got when he and Lola had to be on display all the time..."<br/><br/>Miyu's eyes began to sparkle as she arrived at a glass case with something Kaito often felt unnerved by.<br/><br/>Replicas of himself and Meiko, cut down to show some of their inner workings.<br/><br/>A slim, perfect frame staring at a fat, flawed Kaito.  Just seeing his round body in the glass, surrounding the perfect replica like he'd been <em>eaten,</em> made Kaito more hyper aware of himself.  He stepped away, not wanting to keep looking at the Kaito he was supposed to be but not wanting to ruin Miyu's tour - because she was practically exploding with excitement.  He managed to fake a cheerfulness for her throughout the entire rest of the tour - it wasn't her fault he was failing to live up to his potential.<br/><br/>"Ummm... Kaito, as long as you're here... there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."<br/><br/>Miyu looked really nervous about something, pushing her fingers together.  "I mean... um... umm... please promise you won't take this the wrong way..."<br/><br/>"How do you feel about being fat?"<br/><br/>'What in the world?!'<br/><br/>Kaito had to take a few moments to get over the shock of such a blunt question.  "Ack, I'm sorry, it's really rude, but I don't mean anything bad, I just mean..."<br/><br/>He found himself settling onto a steel bench, wincing when he heard some squeaking of the metal under his weight as his wide rear spread out over it.  "... because I let you down, right?"<br/><br/>"WHAT?!  NO!"<br/><br/>"Miyu, you said you liked me because of... me being handsome, and the way my clothes fit and..."<br/><br/>"Your smile."<br/><br/>Miyu squeezed onto the end of the bench.  "I know, when I'm like this, I'm not really any of those things, am I?" Kaito lamented, "And that's just the basic stuff.  Let's not even get to never knowing where I safely sit, constantly changing out my clothes, or this stupid quarantine..."<br/><br/>"Sorry, I didn't even think of how I sounded," Miyu apologized.  "Ahhh, to make my hero feel like I don't love all those things about him right now..."<br/><br/>Kaito put a hand to his belly.  "I'd hardly think that I'm all that handsome..."<br/><br/>"I mean, you really carry that weight well.  You have such a soft voice, so it's like it's perfect to come from a soft person.  And you never wear clothes that don't fit... you look really handsome in that coat today, I might add!"<br/><br/>Miyu beamed at Kaito.  "And that smile, ahhhhh how could anyone's heart not light up with love for you when you smile?!  Especially the smile when Kaito is eating a delicious meal?!"<br/><br/>Kaito wasn't entirely sure what the Crepe Girl was doing, but he accepted the gushing - he needed to hear it.  From a <em>fan</em>.  "But anyway, Miku doesn't have a problem with you,right?  Like... she doesn't back off or ignore you when you're heavy?"<br/><br/>Kaito laughed lightly.  "Miku... she can't really keep away from me actually.  if I were crazy, I'd almost say she <em>likes</em> it when I'm chubby given how ah... hands on she likes to get..."<br/><br/><br/>Across the complex, in the middle of her rehearsal, Miku found her song interrupted by that familiar infuriating sensation of a sneeze.  "ACHOO!"<br/><br/>'Stupid virus,' she thought.<br/><br/><br/>"S-s-s-so when you feel down... what does she do?"<br/><br/>Kaito's broad cheeks turned rosier.  "Um... usually she... ah... well, she always seems to know what to say.  Heh, even before I had the weight problem she's been like that..."<br/><br/>"So you're saying... your ideal girl... loves the way your clothes fit, loves the way you smile... loves to snuggle up to you... and knows exactly what to say to make you feel better..."<br/><br/>For just a second, Kaito was getting worried.  "Um... Miyu?"<br/><br/>The Crepe Girl leapt from the bench in excitement.  "Kaito, you have nooooo idea how much you helped!  Thank you so much for meeting me today!"<br/><br/>She gave him a huge thumbs up.  "I gotta get those crepes cooking again for the after-work rush, but if you stop by, I'll give you a freebie!  It's the least I can do after you've been so kind to me today!"<br/><br/>Kaito really wasn't sure what exactly the <em>real</em> subject of his conversation was with Higashine Miyu, but he had to admit getting a few fears out in the open to someone that wasn't part of his family felt refreshing.  It wasn't that he didn't trust them but...<br/><br/>'Sometimes families are supposed to say what you want to hear.  Friends... tend to say what you're afraid to hear.'<br/><br/>More importantly, his stomach was growling at the sound of free crepes.<br/><br/>"Do you still have fresh strawberries?" Kaito asked eagerly as he slowly hoisted his massive body back up.<br/><br/>"I *always* have strawberries for dear Kaito!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought having Kaito confess how he felt about his weight to any of the Cryptons would be a bit redundant, because we already know he's comfortable to talk about these things to them and we definitely know by know how they'd react to it.  So suddenly having a Crepe Girl encounter put a different spin on it, especially since Kaito's greatest fear is being rejected by his own fans. Then I get to push Kaito's "angst button" ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day 24 - Weight Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>24. Weight swap. Let them swap weights with someone else. Are they thinner or fatter? Depends on who you decide they should swap with.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gumi was awoken by the loud sound by what sounded like the front door exploding downstairs, nearly knocking her out of her bed from the force.  "Ugh... it's gotta be Nii-san," she muttered, "Only Gakupo is that strong."<br/><br/>She wandered downstairs in her carrot-patterned PJs... only to see a normal-sized Kaito running through the house next... naked except for his scarf which somehow strategically covered his privates. She blinked twice as she tried to register what she had just woken up to and then found herself mentally grateful that the actual children in the Internet complex lived in a different house right now.<br/><br/>"Gakupo!  Gakupo, I'm sorry! I really don't know why that happened! I never just... transferred weight before!  If I thought I could do that with just a handshake-!"<br/><br/>"Huh?"<br/><br/>The gears in the tired green-haired Vocaloid's head began to turn when she realized what she thought Kaito was saying.  "Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!"<br/><br/>Gumi ran down the stairs so fast she knocked over Kaito. "MOVE IT BLUE HAIR!  MY DAY HAS FINALLY COME!"<br/><br/>And just out in the backyard she saw it.  Her "big brother", the normally physically fit and trim Gakupo, ballooned up to<em> 500 pounds.  </em>His loose samurai robes were barely hanging onto him, his purple jumpsuit in tatters where bulging rolls of fat had split through it.  She could barely make out his traditional white fundoshi as it was seemingly being swallowed up by a massive bottom as he tried to scale the first great wall of his samurai obstacle course.  But he seemed completely overtaken as he fell backwards onto the ground, sending his gigantic belly high in the air as he landed on his back, seemingly shaking the earth around him as he landed.  "Urgh... this is... but a test..." he muttered, gasping for breath like he'd just spent hours running along a mountain as he let his chubby arms fall for just a brief moment.  His round face bore an almost comically serious expression given the cute chubby cheeks he'd attained.<br/><br/>"AHHHHHH!  THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!" Gumi shouted at the top of her lungs.<br/><br/><br/>Luka threw Kaito's coat on top of him in a hurry.  "Kaito, honestly, I know your clothes fell off, but you can't just run around like that in the neighborhood!  The Internet Complex isn't nearly as private as ours!"<br/><br/>Tako Luka scolded him through her little bubbly coos as Kaito tried to get his jacket closed quickly to at least give himself some semblance of dignity again.  "Okay, I didn't... I mean, I wasn't thinking!  Please, maybe you can explain to Gakupo it's not my fault!"<br/><br/>A loud pounding and splintering of wood outside indicated where Gakupo had likely broken some of his own exercise equipment, followed by another great tremor from all of his weight crashing into the ground again.  "Oh... oh no..." Kaito said.<br/><br/>Luka wandered out back to the nearly comical sight of Gakupo having yanked the entire rock wall down around him.  "FINE!  Scaling a mountain will be my... er... second great challenge!" he shouted, "The next is the river of logs!  BANZAIIIII!"<br/><br/>Gakupo miraculously managed to lift his great bulk off the ground, and Luka blushed when she realized how much his sudden transformation had left him exposed - even his pecs had shifted to blubbery moobs that bounced around as he began what he likely thought was an incredibly fast run but was more of a high-speed waddle.<br/><br/>Gumi was wipes tears of laughter from her eyes.  "Oh my god... I never thought I would see this..." she said between guffaws, "How did it happen?"<br/><br/>Kaito looked legitimately upset.  "I just... I said hi to Gakupo when he came by to pick Luka up for a date... and... we shook hands..."<br/><br/>He was staring at his much slimmer hand.  "I don't get why that happened though... I've shook his hand before and never had anything happen..."<br/><br/>A loud crunching sound, followed by a tremendous splash sounded from the river of logs as the water came flying out of it, drenching the backyard and leaving one very wet and angry samurai surrounded by broken logs.  "Wretched wood! Clearly it must have rotted since yesterday!" he cursed, shaking a pudgy fist at it, "Well, surely I can still manage the Jumping Bars!"<br/><br/>"Oh boy, he's gonna pull the whole thing down if he tries it..." Gumi said, "I gotta see this!"<br/><br/>Luka looked to Kaito, then to her currently exasperated boyfriend as he took several jumps at the wall trying to pull himself up and over to the Jumping Bars platform.  "Hmmm... I suppose... it wouldn't be so good if he got hurt yanking that down... would it?" she said airily, "Ah, Tako Luka?  Do you mind?"<br/><br/>The little octopus propelled herself through the air as if it were water, managing to wrap her tentacles around the stout samurai's eyes.  "AH!  No, you shan't interrupt my challenge! I'm still able to fight! I'm still a great samurai! I'm still-"<br/><br/>"Gakupo."<br/><br/>Luka's more serious tone got him to stop flailing around and trying to yank Tako Luka off of his face.  He leaned into the wall of the jumping bars platform as the little octopus let go of his face, drifting away.  "Just... just say it..." he muttered, sounding defeated, "I'm not a samurai anymore, am I?"<br/><br/>"Gakupo..." Kaito said in sorrow, "I never meant to hurt you with my glitches..."<br/><br/>The former samurai smirked slightly.  "Of course not," he said, "I would never hold you responsible for such trifles as these.  Though I suppose... it's a bit more of a trifle now, isn't it?"<br/><br/>"Gakupo, I'm sure Crypton would be willing to fix you," Luka said softly, touching his shoulder with her blue-manicured hands, "And I can make sure you're taken care of until then."<br/><br/>She saw his face flinch a little and realized she'd said the wrong thing.  Gakupo didn't like to feel like anyone <em>needed</em> to take care of him.  He wanted to be able to take care of himself.<br/><br/>That's why he never once let anyone feel sorry for him as his software drifted out of date.  As he toured less and less.  When he hadn't even had a new album in a year.<br/><br/>A glitch like this was taking away the <em>one</em> thing he felt confident in - his incredible physical abilities.  Then what was he?<br/><br/>"Nii-san."<br/><br/>Now even Gumi was more serious.  "You're not gonna give up just like that, are you?" she said, "You can't even see a blinding opportunity when it's right in front of you?"<br/><br/>She starting counting on her green fingernails.  "You're always trying to be the BEST at literally everything, but there was one thing that you were *never* able to even try because your body wouldn't change.  You think I never noticed you watching the tournaments on TV?"<br/><br/>She had a sly grin on her face as Gakupo turned to Gumi, starting to understand what she was implying.  "I can actually... I can actually..."<br/><br/>She whispered the words like a challenge.  "Sumo.  Samurai."<br/><br/>The spark came back to Gakupo's eyes as the idea took hold of him.  "KAMI PRESERVE ME!" he shouted, "But of course!  Quickly, we need to build a dohyo!  I can use my training area for calisthenics!  Aha, surely with this much weight I can stomp the ground hard enough to shake the neighborhood like a mighty earthquake!"<br/><br/>"Ohhhh, I can sew you a mawashi in just an hour!" Luka added, already imagining what kind of purple fabric and pattern she'd add to it as she began to mentally take measurements along Gakupo's body, her eyes briefly lingering on his massive butt.<br/><br/>Gakupo slapped one of his thick hands onto Kaito's shoulder.  "My friend, you've no idea what you've done!" he laughed in triumph at the very confused Kaito, "What we thought was a curse was a blessing in disguise! I won't waste this precious chance to conquer another great ancient tradition!"<br/><br/>Kaito stared off in confusion as Gakupo was already doing his dash-waddle with Gumi as they wandered off to his training gym.  "Um... wait, so he's not angry?" Kaito said, "But didn't I break him?"<br/><br/>Luka felt at peace already though - the crisis was already resolved.  "Broken is a state of mind!" she said cheerfully, "Gakupo only thinks of himself as broken if he can't see a new challenge to defeat."<br/><br/>"Um... we should still call Crypton to get him <em>fixed</em> though, right?"<br/><br/>Luka was already wandering off to grab her fabric in delight. <br/><br/>"Right?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look, it's the only chapter in this series where Kaito is thin. This will of course be remedied soon.</p><p>Anyway, I know I have a lot of people that follow me that probably wanted to see Len chub out, but this was entirely too funny to let pass me by.  I mean it was painfully obvious to me who would somehow get a "cursed" handshake from Kaito, and how it would be pure comedy in the aftermath of it given the way I characterize him.  Chubby Kaito is usually defined by his self-awareness and insecurity.  I mean anybody as over the top as Gakupo is, he is probably *also* insecure, but he's sure going to hold out as long as he can letting his sincere side slip through.  Though I suppose it's mean of me to actually incorporate the way Internet Co. kind of abandoned it's older Vocaloids.  Look at me, still trying to sneak in some feels even in a story about a fat samurai stomping around breaking things.</p><p>And look, see, Gumi eventually shows she cares, she just has to be an ass for a bit first.</p><p>I guess I should point out that in the background of the Software Glitch series, Luka and Gakupo are a couple. I debated tagging it but even here where she actually has to talk to him it's so lowkey it felt like tagging it would give people the false impression that this is in any way a focus in the stories. I've shuffled the ships a little in some of my other stories that I'm starting to upload.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day 25 - Belly Rubs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>25. Rubber duck. Draw some nice belly rubs for the character. Who does the rubbing is up to you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ooof.  Miku... I think... I need a break..."<br/><br/>Kaito was reclining back on the couch again, his stomach a great round sphere stuffed to the brim with treats, attached to an abnormally slim body.<br/><br/>Logically, he knew sooner or later his glitch was going to kick in and relieve him of the immense amount of pain he was in.<br/><br/>That didn't make it hurt any less.<br/><br/>"Oh but are you sure?  I have so many more things for you to try, my dear sweetie!"<br/><br/>Kaito really couldn't figure out Miku's strange behavior.  Once she'd laid eyes on him back to his normal body after yesterday's episode with transferring all his excess weight to Gakupo, she'd seemed strangely... upset.  At first he thought he was simply Miku feeling bad for Kaito's side of the incident - after all, he'd accidentally injured a close friend.  Regardless of Gakupo having found an upside to being able to finally train in sumo, he still felt guilty.<br/><br/>But he wasn't so sure when Miku announced she was skipping practice to work on her cooking.<br/><br/>It meant Kaito had to cancel meeting Miyu over her lunch today - after all, it was always Kaito's job to be the taste tester when Miku was cooking.  She'd apologized profusely for making him skip but she wasn't quite herself.<br/><br/>"Ooof.  Miku's doing a number on you, huh?"<br/><br/>Meiko whistled as Kaito tried to use his knuckles to reduce the pressure.  "It's... It's fine..." he said through a forced smile, "I have the... ah... endurance."<br/><br/>"Heh, and just when that anti-virus program gave you a break!  Well, except for the part where it expelled all your <em>weight</em> as 'foreign data.'"<br/><br/>Kaito had trouble wrapping his head around the specifics of how the weight transfer had taken place, but the important takeaway he got from it was that Crypton learned they needed to improve their antivirus software to not treat other company's Vocaloids the same way it treated an actual virus.<br/><br/>Miku came out with a plate covered in sweet lemon bars.  Kaito gulped - there had to be two dozen!  He was going to catch up to his previous weight in <em>hours</em> at this rate.  "Okay, but I tried a few different icing toppings so you gotta tell me which one tastes the best and - AH!  That's the timer for the pies!  Be right back!"<br/><br/>Kaito stared at the pile of lemon bars like they were a feared enemy.  "I'm not going crazy, am I?" Kaito said quietly, "This isn't like her.  This REALLY isn't like her."<br/><br/>Meiko gave his tall tummy a poke, causing Kaito to flinch at the sudden soreness.  "I mean, Miku is... well meaning, when it comes to your appetite... but I've never actually seen her try to like... <em>force</em> you to eat..."<br/><br/>She came in holding all the pies and Meiko stopped talking at once.  "Oh!  Kaito, you haven't eaten the lemon bars yet... don't you... don't you like them?"<br/><br/>Now her face looked a bit scary... she was still smiling but there was so much intensity to her.  "I just... I need to wait for my glitch, okay?"<br/><br/>She sat down in one of the chairs, looking suspiciously at him.  "Okay.  I'll be here to... ah, get your feedback..."<br/><br/>Meiko looked over to Kaito then back to Miku, and let out an annoyed sigh.  "That's enough!  Normally I don't get involved in this stuff but..."<br/><br/>She glared over at Miku.  "Can't you tell Kaito is in <em>pain</em>?!"<br/><br/>Kaito's eyes popped out at Meiko's boldness.  "Ah! Wait, Meiko, I-"<br/><br/>She didn't stop.  "He's been eating for over an hour for you!  I know Kaito isn't going to be firm enough to tell you to tone it down, but you need to put his comfort before your baking!"<br/><br/>Miku looked taken aback a moment... before Kaito saw her face fall in shame.  "I... I'm sorry..." she said, her mood swinging wildly, "I didn't mean to... I didn't want to hurt him!"<br/><br/>She began to sniffle and cry quietly and now Meiko looked surprised.  "Um... Miku?" Kaito said, trying to smooth things over, "I'm not mad or anything... really, all the food was wonderful.  You're a great cook."<br/><br/>"Thank *sniff* thank you, Kaito... but... but..."<br/><br/>She bit her lip and seemed to be holding back something else.  "Excuse me!" she said, jumping up and dashing from the living room.<br/><br/>"Oh man..." Meiko said, her anger deflating, "Something else is on her mind and I just tore it right open..."<br/><br/>Kaito tried to lean up, ignoring the pain in his tummy as he tried to forced himself into a standing position.  "I should take care of this..." he said.<br/><br/>Meiko gently guided him back down.  "Not when you're that sore," she said, "Hey, I know I won't be as good as Miku is, but... well, I'm willing to rub your tummy until you feel better.  Kickstart the glitch?"<br/><br/>He didn't want to say no given the pain he was in but... 'This is something Miku and I do.'<br/><br/>And indeed, Meiko's touch was a bit rougher than Miku's delicate comfort.  She wasn't used to it.  But even then... her smooth fingers were giving him some relief again as the food finally began to settle.  "I wish I knew what I did to upset her," Kaito said as he leaned back, "Everything was fine until a few days ago... though I guess it got worse when we went to the food carts..."<br/><br/>"Eh?  When you tried 'one of everything?'"<br/><br/>Meiko chuckled as her fingers shifted and Kaito let out a sigh as the pressure in his belly finally began to dim.  "Yea... well, it started okay, but at some point... well I think she came back with more than 'one of everything' but I didn't want to ask... and it wasn't any less fun eating it!"<br/><br/>"Huh... well, I could ask her when things calm down a bit.  You know, girl talk."<br/><br/>She gave Kaito's tummy one last satisfying rub.  "Well, did that help?"<br/><br/>Kaito let out a small burp as the air in his stomach seemed to settle.  "Er... yea..." he said in embarrassment.<br/><br/><br/>Miku was sitting on one of the benches near the square, staring right at the back of the crepe stall as she cried quietly.<br/><br/><em>Poor little thing.  Is your pumpkin being distracted by a weed?</em><br/><br/>She tried to wipe her face off.  "Meiko doesn't understand... none of them understand..." she whispered.<br/><br/><em>They're not going to either.  It's just you now.  All alone.</em><br/><br/>"All... alone..."<br/><br/>She shook her head.  "No, it's not like that!  My family wouldn't just abandon me."<br/><br/><em>But she took </em><b>her</b><em> side.</em><br/><br/>"I know but..."<br/><br/><em>There is a way.  To make sure you're strong enough to beat her.</em><br/><br/>"Wasn't that what all the baking was about?"<br/><br/><em>Hee, this is even better than baking!</em><br/><br/>All of a sudden in the back of her mind she could envision a broken down but familiar house and where it was now standing.  Part of her was still afraid of that house, but now part of her wanted to do anything to win against this "fake Miku".<br/><br/>And she stood up on the bench and turned her back on the square, wandering towards the gates to leave the Crypton complex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mean Miku rubbing Kaito's belly is something I do a lot and already did a lot hear sooooo I dragged back the plot and let Meiko try doing it for once ^^;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Day 26 - Yakuza: Like A Sundae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>26. A real Mafioso. Draw them in mafia clothes, or create a mafia AU for your character and how they fit in the universe!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len adjusted his black suit one more time as he and his sister continued their interminable wait in the lobby of the 893 Building, waiting for their chance to meet with the infamous leader of the Aisu-gumi clan.  "Len... you need to calm down..." she whispered, "We can't show weakness in front of him!"<br/><br/>"I know... I know... but I can't believe we're this desperate..."<br/><br/>He touched a hand to the large, chilly box next to him and tossed a glance to the red clad secretary at the counter as she typed interminably.  He hoped she wasn't typing about them.<br/><br/>After what felt like an eternity, the door opened to the inner chambers as a pink haired girl in a black quipao bowed to them.  "The Azure Lord will see you now."<br/><br/>Len swallowed and picked up the box.  'Just... just stay calm.  You're not in trouble with them... you just need to convince him that there's an opportunity for him.'<br/><br/>The lights dimmed as the two Kagamines entered the back room and the pink-haired woman beckoned for them to take a seat at a long table.  In the back he could just barely make out the entrances of two more people... one set of dainty, small footsteps and one set of thick heavy ones.<br/><br/>Slowly a woman with two teal pigtails came into the light, approaching the twins in a black dress suit.  She lowered her tinted glasses a touch, taking the two of them in.<br/><br/>But the next sight almost made Len's jaw drop as a blue-haired man entered the light and tugged a massive office chair out.  A chair clearly meant for him... not just because of its clearly exquisite decoration, but because it had to be twice as wide as any chair Len had seen. Because the person that was now moving to <em>sit </em>in it had to be twice as wide as anyone Len had ever seen.  Where his female companion's suit clung tightly to her petite frame, his own suit had clearly been specially tailored to wrap around what had to be 400 pounds of fat.  While it looked like it fit him just fine, it was still impossible to miss the arc of the buttons on his blue vest around his thick, swaying belly, or the puffy appearance of his moobs just under his black jacket.  His round sunglasses rested lightly atop two thick cheeks, around a face with several chins.  Arms and legs that filled up his jacket and trousers.  His expression was neutral - it was impossible to read him.<br/><br/>And he only just <em>barely</em> fit the chair as he sat his enormous round rear into it, a few rolls of fat along his sides squishing over the arms.<br/><br/>'Don't stare! Don't stare! Don't staaaaare...'<br/><br/>"Is there something wrong?" the young lady asked.<br/><br/>"AH!"<br/><br/>'Crap, lie!  LIE!'<br/><br/>"We're just grateful to be in the presence of the Azure Lord."<br/><br/>Rin covered skillfully - if she had any fear, she was better at hiding it.  She gestured to Len, and the two of them bowed their heads deeply to the yakuza lord in front of them.<br/><br/>Miku smirked and rested her hand on the box.  "Is this your offering?"<br/><br/>"Yes... and... our investment, if the Azure Lord is impressed," Len explained, "My sister and I are humble bakers.  We have little means... nobody will help us."<br/><br/>"So you came to me as a last resort."<br/><br/>The Lord's tone was chilly.  "We... we didn't know if you would be interested!" Rin added, "But one of our neighbors said that you are a generous patron of many fine baking establishments."<br/><br/>The Lord gestured to the box with one pudgy hand and his assistant picked it up and brought it over to him.  For just a second, Len noticed the familiar black ink of a tattooed arm under the Azure Lord's suit.  As he began to open up the box, she also left into the darker part of the room, returning with a plate, a knife and fork, and a blue cloth napkin.<br/><br/>"Is this... ice cream cake?"<br/><br/>Before him was a two-tiered frosted ice cream cake, with strawberries up and down the surface and capped with a frosting rose.<br/><br/>"Miku, please."<br/><br/>"Of course, my Lord."<br/><br/>To Len's surprise, as the Lord put the napkin along his chest like a bib, it was his assistant that was cutting the cake.  And it was she that scooped up a piece along one of the fine silver forks.  The Lord opened his mouth, letting her feed him the first bite.<br/><br/>The seconds of anticipation as the Lord chewed were murder as Len waited for the results.<br/><br/>"Ah!  What a wonderful strawberry puree!"<br/><br/>A smile finally broke on the Lord's face.  He didn't even need to ask as his assistant fed him another bite.  "Oh, vanilla was the perfect choice of filling as well!" he said gleefully, "And is that... oh, the buttercream frosting!"<br/><br/>His excitement seemed to finally let the twin bakers relax.  "We make it at home, m'Lord," Len said, "We live on a farm... in fact we get the strawberries through one of our neighbors."<br/><br/>"Oh, right!  Miku said you hailed from the agricultural district!"<br/><br/>He was silenced as several more bites of cake entered his mouth.  Len wondered how long they were going to watch, but he was amazed as the cake slice disappeared so quickly.  And so neatly!<br/><br/>"Ah... we must have a second, Miku, that was much too brief."<br/><br/>The size of the slice Miku cut nearly made Len's eyes pop out of his head.  Who could eat that much!?  But apparently it was but a trifle to such an appetite as the Azure Lord's, because he devoured it in mere seconds.  This time he didn't even ask for a third slice as it was prepared for him by his servant.<br/><br/>"I've never seen anyone eat like this..." Rin whispered.<br/><br/>"Maybe... it's a good sign though?" Len whispered back.<br/><br/>"Mmmmm... should we slow down a little, my little Negi-chan?  I might get brain freeze!"<br/><br/>His voice was... teasing?<br/><br/>"Oh, but my Lord, if I stop, it may melt... and you know what we say in the Aisu-gumi about wasted food!"<br/><br/>'Wait, he's not going to eat the whole cake in front of us, is he?!'<br/><br/>But that appeared to be the plan - the cake had been designed to feed several people at once, and now it was feeding just one gluttonous yakuza lord.  But at least eating brought out a cheerful side to the otherwise intimidating man - as well as to his previously ice cold assistant, who was leaning right into him and teasing his round cheeks as he ate without a care in the world for being on display.  'That's power...' Len thought, 'Or maybe... that's just having no shame.'<br/><br/>Eventually the cake had disappeared and Len thought the buttons on the Azure Lord's shirt seemed a little bit tighter for his trouble.  But his assistant lightly dabbed his face with the napkin, taking away the leftover box and plates.<br/><br/>"Ah yes, well."<br/><br/>The Azure Lord snapped back to his previous serious appearance, though now it would be impossible for either Kagamine to take him as seriously now that they'd seen the other side of him.  "I'll have my secretary make the arrangements for you.  Did you have a location in mind for the shop?"<br/><br/>Len's jaw dropped again.  "We... we only needed to ask for-"<br/><br/>But he was interrupted by the Azure Lord.  "Such a talent must not go uncultivated.  I'm aware of an opening in a prime location on High Street, in fact..."<br/><br/>Len blinked.  'The rent on High Street is astronomical!  How could we ever...'<br/><br/>"And the landlord owes me some favors, in fact.  That would give you excellent foot traffic during the prime shopping season.  And also..."<br/><br/>A little smile appeared on his face.  "A prime location for me to stop in and partake in my investment, if it's not too much trouble."<br/><br/>Len and Rin could hardly believe it.  All their problems were solved!  "Sir, we can't thank you enough!" Rin said, "Just give us a list of your favorite recipes and we'll always have some on hand for you!"<br/><br/>"I appreciate the gesture but if this cake was any indication... I think you'll be full of surprises."<br/><br/><br/>As the excited twins left, the Azure Lord leaned back uncomfortably in his chair, his tight stomach aching from his unthinking consumption.  "Oh... did my Lord overdo it?"<br/><br/>He musn't show weakness in front of her.  "I could have easily eaten three of those without a trifle," he said, smirking at her.<br/><br/>"Well... it won't be the same bakery, but I can certainly arrange for three such magnificent cakes to arrive here within the hour."<br/><br/>She slid into the office chair with him as it squeaked loudly under the extra weight - mostly the Azure Lord's.  "Then I suppose... we'll be very busy this afternoon, won't we?" he murmured.<br/><br/>Her little green fingernails slipped under his jacket, undoing the buttons.  He sighed with relief as his large belly rolled forward, no longer constrained by the tight shirt and revealing the many tattoos of ice cream and sweets upon its surface.<br/><br/>He relaxed as his lovely "assistant" began to rub away the fullness, preparing him for the next great feast to come...<br/><br/><br/>"Hey Kaito, sleep well last night?"<br/><br/>Meiko was watching the toaster like a hawk as she waited for her waffles to pop up.<br/><br/>Kaito was rubbing his head as he tried to banish the sleepy haze.  "I am having the WEIRDEST dreams.  Ever."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now for something completely different!</p><p>When I read the prompt list I really didn't know how I was going to write this out. I like Yakuza though, so I figured that's technically the Mafia, what if Kaito was a fat yakuza lord with a legendary sweet tooth? Anyway in the time since I wrote this I actually want to write another one in this setting now because I liked the dynamics I came up with so much...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Day 27 - Height Difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>27. Who are you calling little, shorty? Draw them with a height difference compared to someone else, can be a loved one or a friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well heyyyy stranger, come for your crepe break?"<br/><br/>Kaito eagerly approached the crepe stall and gave a genial wave to Miyu at the back.  "The usual, Monsieur Kaito?" she said in a mock accent.<br/><br/>"But of course!" he said, giving a cheeky little bow.<br/><br/>He leaned up against the counter and watched the batter spread along the crepe pan.  He'd hoped to spend the afternoon at home with Miku, but she was nowhere to be found.  Her text to him was a rather blunt admonition that she needed to get back to work.  He wasn't sure <em>what</em> to make of it.<br/><br/>"So... Miyu... did whatever you wanted my advice on... ah... pan out?"<br/><br/>The Crepe Girl lit up with excitement.  "AHHHHH!  Everything went perfectly!  Hmmm... ohhh... maybe I should say but... oh I want it to be a surprise when... ahhh!"<br/><br/>She was so excited she sent the whipped creme clan flying out of the crepe stall, causing it to bounce right off of Kaito's belly.  He managed to catch it before it hit the ground, handing it back into the stall.  "Well, at least things are going well for you!" he said with a cheerful smile.<br/><br/>The girl looked him over carefully.  "Um... so, I know about that whole quarantine thing but... are you still going to perform in the concert on Halloween?"<br/><br/>Kaito unconsciously ran his chubby fingers along his round, plump belly.  It was obvious what Miyu was trying to leave out about why she had a question like this.  Between Miku's baking bonanza and his own snacking brought on by a strange craving he'd had for ice cream cake the day before, he'd already climbed up past three hundred pounds.  He was planning on going when Gakupo was going to get dumped, but was he just making excuses?<br/><br/>Had he already given up on getting out of quarantine?<br/><br/>"I... I should still be on the schedule," he said, trying to cover up his insecurity.<br/><br/>"Hmph... well I can totally mobilize an army of fangirls if they're thinking of cancelling you or anything...!"<br/><br/>Miyu seemed to be channeling her fan rage into wrapping up the fruit, ice cream, and cooked dough as tightly as possible.  "We're the Kaito Army!  We've always got your back!  YAAAA!"<br/><br/>It wasn't quite the same as one of Miku's pep talks, but Miyu <em>was</em> managing to cheer him up.<br/><br/><br/>"NII-SAN!"<br/><br/>Kaito almost dropped his crepe when Rin ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.  "Nii-san, nii-san, I missed you at practice!"<br/><br/>"Awww, I'm sure you did just fine without me, Rin," Kaito said.<br/><br/>He shifted around to actually face the smaller girl.  Rin was short for her apparent age... and Kaito frankly felt like a giant next to her.  He was so much taller than her normally, but when he was so fat like this, his height difference seemed so much more obvious.  Her head didn't even make it all the way up his belly, not that it seemed to bother her much as she pressed herself right into the soft fat around his middle.  "But it's not the same! First you're gone, then Miku's gone, then..."<br/><br/>"Wait, <em>Miku</em> was gone?!"<br/><br/>Kaito looked at Rin in surprise.  "She said she had to get there early... she didn't show at all?"<br/><br/>Rin shook her head, still buried in Kaito's belly rolls.  "Ugh, I don't get why she's so jealous of that Crepe Girl anyway, it's not like you're ever gonna be madly in love with anyone else."<br/><br/>"Miku is... <em>what?!"</em><br/><br/>Kaito stared at his crepe in suspicion, then back at Rin.  "She wouldn't even tell Meiko what was going on!  How did you find out?"<br/><br/>Rin smiled up at Kaito, nestling her head on his belly and making her white bow flop onto his chest.  "Oh she didn't like... tell me... but Miku doesn't always notice when she's talking to herself and she was going on and on about having to 'beat' her to win your heart... I thought you knew, Nii-san!  Miku didn't say anything?"<br/><br/>Now Kaito just felt guilty.  Miku had been acting strange for days... but of course it all made sense now.  "Maybe... she didn't trust me..." he said dejectedly, "I just wanted to make a new friend when you guys were out.  I didn't think it would make Miku think I thought <em>less</em> of her... oh... I've been the worst..."<br/><br/>Rin pushed deep into his belly, letting his belly fat dwarf her.  "Ohhhhh this is easy though!  See, now I've played cupid and told you everything so you just have to tell Miku what's what when she gets home from... wherever she's blowing off steam."<br/><br/>Now Kaito didn't even know if he should finish his crepe.  This was one of the things he liked to do with family, after all.  But then he took a bite out of it anyway.  He'd have to do everything just right, and thinking on an empty stomach wasn't going to help.  "Uh... Rin... it's a little hard to..."<br/><br/>He gestured to her still attached to his tummy.  "Awwwww..." she muttered, releasing his belly so he could walk, "Kaito hugs are the best hugs though..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rin's back, this time trying to get sneaky belly hugs with her very big "brother!" When I started getting more of these "visual" prompts I used them as an excuse to sneak more plot stuff in ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Day 28 - Big Farewell Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>28. It’s dangerous to go alone, take this. Have the character about to leave for something and a loved one or family member gives them a big snack for the road.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito stepped out of his room clad in a traditional blue kimono.  "OH!  It fits perfectly!" Luka said, clapping her hands, "Oh, you are going to look so handsome when you step into Gakupo's dohyo.  Don't worry, I'm not taking sides, I'm sure you'll both do well!"<br/><br/>He rubbed a chubby hand behind his head sheepishly.  Kaito had tried to talk the now sumo-obsessed Vocaloid into going down to Crypton's labs with him now that they'd adapted their data dumping stations to work on non-Crypton Vocaloids, but Gakupo had refused because he had yet to find a worthy opponent to test his new skills on.  And he'd already been told the weight effect was <em>not </em>permanent - once they'd purged the data from his system, he wouldn't be able to bulk up again when he wanted.  So he really only had <em>one</em> chance to test his mastery of Japan's most ancient and revered sport.<br/><br/>As much fun as Gakupo seemed to be having with Kaito's old weight on him, this couldn't last forever.  So Kaito volunteered himself to be Gakupo's opponent to grant him that opportunity... and then he could finally allow himself to be repaired from the damage Kaito had done to his old friend.  Since he'd already bulked up again, he'd be the right size for it certainly.  And he didn't mind that Gakupo was most likely going to win - at least Kaito knew sumo matches tended to be short.<br/><br/>Besides, Luka had clearly enjoyed sewing <em>two</em> mawashis.<br/><br/>"Ah... Kaito... you're preparing for your sumo match?"<br/><br/>Kaito perked up when he saw Miku enter the living room.  He hadn't figured out how he was going to talk to her about the problem with Miyu, and he wasn't sure he wanted to do it with a witness right there.  But he was still trying to go easier on his girlfriend now that he was sure he understood her odd behaviors.  "Are you coming to see me fight Gakupo?!" Kaito said with excitement, completely forgetting that he expected to <em>lose.</em><br/><br/>She shook her head sadly.  "Ah... I've been trying to practice by myself the last few days.  I don't want to mess up on stage."<br/><br/>Kaito waddled his way over to her.  "Miku, you shouldn't need to do that," he said softly, noticing her hands were behind her back, "You've never messed up! You're the most talented person I know."<br/><br/>She turned her head away from him a moment, before she thrust out a huge bento bag, large enough enough to be a rucksack frankly.  "I just wanted you to have a good meal, okay?!" she said, her voice uncharacteristically shaking, "So when you eat all of this, you'll be tough enough to win!  Even against someone like Gakupo!"<br/><br/>Kaito took the bag from her, peeking inside and seeing a plethora of yummy treats.  "Tempura?!  Katsudon?  Taiyaki?!  Miku, you've outdone yourself!"<br/><br/>Maybe he was laying it on a little thick, but he wanted Miku to know that he loved her.  He wanted to erase that sense of doubt.  He slung the bag over his shoulder and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.  "I'll enjoy it.  All of it.  Thank you for everything you do for me."<br/><br/>Her smile brightened as he pulled back.  She seemed to hesitate before leaning forward into a great big hug, holding him so tightly it seemed like she was afraid of losing him as she pressed into his blubbery torso.  Kaito easily returned that hug, hoping somehow he was reassuring her with tenderness.<br/><br/><br/>Gumi was dressed in the elaborate kimono and hat of a sumo referee as she stood at the center of the ring, waiting tensely for the two fighters to begin their match.  Kaito gulped at the intense expression on Gakupo's rounded face, his broad belly hanging low as the two Vocaloid sumos squatted close to the ground.  'I just need to wait for his knuckles to touch the ground... then...'<br/><br/>One of his thick fists neared the ground.  Kaito followed suit, brushing his knuckles along the freshly-salted dirt of the circle...<br/><br/>Kaito didn't know <em>how</em> someone as heavy as Gakupo was now could move so fast, but in seconds the purple-haired Vocaloid lunged forward and wrapped his thick arms around Kaito's body, pushing him forward with all his might, his belly slamming hard into Kaito's own as the poor Vocaloid tried to at least put up a good fight.  He planted his thick legs to the ground, trying to maneuver against his opponent as they shifted around rolls and rolls of fat to try and push the other out of the ring. <br/><br/>For a moment, Kaito envisioned himself an ancient mountain, as immovable as the earth.  He saw a moment of consternation on Gakupo's face before it went back to his sports face - was he having trouble moving Kaito after all?!  It seemed like even as Gakupo gripped at Kaito's rolls and pushed, Kaito was pushing back just as hard.<br/><br/>He heard the cheering of the other Internet Vocaloids that had gathered to watch as the match crossed over a minute in length...<br/><br/>Then finally Kaito's legs began to slide backwards and all too soon it was over as his foot left outside of the ring, Gakupo sending his opponent crashing to the ground as Kaito felt his feet slip out from under him.  Gumi held up her fan indicating the winner and Gakupo pumped his flabby arms high in the air.  "HA!  So this is how the mighty sumos feel!"<br/><br/>He reached out a meaty palm to the downed Kaito who was wriggled to get back up, his belly all bound up in the mawashi and getting in his way.  "Come friend, you were a good opponent.  I'm honored to have done battle with you."<br/><br/>Kaito's loss didn't feel so bad when he saw the smile on his friend's face.  He'd done what he wanted - he'd made him happy.  "AHHH!  NII-SAN!  That was so cool!"  "You're the best sumo in the world!"<br/><br/>Gakupo found himself swarmed as Ryo and Una wrapped around him in excitement.  Kaito began to step back, not wanting to take away from his glory...<br/><br/>... when to his surprise, he saw a familiar face watching him from the backyard window.<br/><br/><br/>"Miku?!"<br/><br/>The pigtailed girl was sitting on a small loveseat, her knees clutched together under her hands.  She wasn't looking at Kaito even as he called her name.<br/><br/>"I thought you were practicing!" he said in surprise.<br/><br/>Kaito had tossed his yukata back in - standing around so exposed in only a mawashi had been rather embarrassing.  He approached the loveseat but frowned when he realized there wasn't any room for both himself <em>and</em> Miku when he was sumo-sized.<br/><br/>"I... I wanted to see you fight.  You were doing something so kind, after all."<br/><br/>Kaito let out a nervous laugh.  "It can't have looked that good," he said, "Gakupo tossed me down pretty fast."<br/><br/>"But the look on your face!  You were giving it your all, weren't you?"<br/><br/>Miku glanced over to him and blushed.  "You almost won, you know.  If you were that bad, Gakupo would have ended it in seconds. I was really proud of you."<br/><br/>They were <em>finally</em> alone and Miku was closer to her kinder self.  Maybe now was the right time?<br/><br/>"Ah, Miku, there's something I've wanted to say... I owe you an apology for-"<br/><br/>The back door burst open as the Internets poured inside, still admiring Gakupo's sumo victory.  'Urgh... maybe on the way home...' Kaito thought as the moment passed.<br/><br/>"Hey Meeks, good to see you!" Gumi said, waving her referee's fan at the girl, "Stick around, we're having a big celebration dinner before Gakupo goes off and gets dumped with your boyfriend!"<br/><br/>She smirked as Gakupo seemed to be struggling to find a chair that fit his wide bottom.  "Heh, maybe it's about time for him, eh?" she said slyly.<br/><br/>Miku began to get up from the loveseat.  Kaito didn't want to let her go so easily... there may not be room for the two of them to sit <em>next</em> to each other... but...<br/><br/>"AH!" Miku shouted as Kaito wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into the loveseat with him.  He heard a worrying cracking sound - he <em>might</em> have done structural damage... but it seemed to be holding so far.<br/><br/>"Hey, Miku... I did save a little of your sumo bento for <em>after</em> the match... because that fight worked up an appetite!"<br/><br/>He reached out for the bag and handed it to her.  "Would you do the honors?"<br/><br/>She blushed even harder, reaching into the bag with a smile and pulling out...<br/><br/><br/>... a rounded orange rice ball, dyed to look like a pumpkin.  "Open wide," she said in a teasing voice as Kaito let her stuff it into his open mouth...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOL, so the snack part of the prompt is like 1% of the entire story which is really about two fat Vocaloids lunging into each other XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Day 29 - Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>29. Rest up for the night? After all this your character deserves a rest, what do they like doing to relax?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito wiped the sweat off his forehead as he finished his grueling day in the recording studio.  Hours of memorizing the routines he'd fallen behind on... singing in tune with new choreography... making sure his new vampire costume gave him enough of an allowance to dance...<br/><br/>But he wasn't even remotely downbeat about any of it.  He was performing again!  Crypton was still suspicious of his unusual gainings, and Kaito hadn't really had a way to explain it was a "haunting."  But they'd been relatively calm.  He was certain his last stand against the witch had solved the problem.  So they relented - his absence from such a high profile event as the Halloween concert was already drawing commentary outside the company.<br/><br/>On one condition.  He <em>had</em> to stay skinny.<br/><br/>He knew what this meant - on some level, they were still holding him responsible for his weight problem.<br/><br/>'The concert is in two days though... so this won't be hard,' he thought happily, 'There's plenty of things I can do besides <em>eat</em> now.'<br/><br/>Maybe he'd go to a movie... though it didn't sound as much fun without Miku feeding him sweet treats and kettle corn through the entire show.<br/><br/>Maybe a trip to the park?  'Ah... that would be nice, a walk under the moonlight... past all the food stands with hot cocoa and chocolate bananas and...'<br/><br/>He was struggling not to drool all over his frilly, puffy white shirt.  'Okay not the park then!'<br/><br/>Surely he could think of <em>something</em> he could do to relax without eating?  He was usually pretty good about staying skinny when there were stakes.  If he wasn't in the concert, he'd be letting everyone down.  'Ah, but usually Miku's helping me do it!  But she's been so stressed and busy and then I made it all worse with that Miyu stuff.'<br/><br/>It didn't seem right to lean on Miku for support when he was one of the reasons she was stressed.  He still hadn't been able to pull her aside in all the chaos to speak to her honestly.<br/><br/>He passed through the studio doors and the Halloween decorations around the outdoors of the complex cheered him up.  Pumpkins, ghosts, graveyards... Kaito's stylish Victorian-inspired vampire suit made him fit right in.  'Halloween is tomorrow... I can't wait to see everyone at our show in their costumes!'<br/><br/>He'd even have a little bit of time to take Rin and Len trick or treating a few hours ahead of the concert.<br/><br/>'Halloween isn't Christmas but it's still fun...'<br/><br/>He almost jumped when he saw something leap out of the bushes at him.  A rattling skeleton, laughing a ghoulish cry.  "Oh... wow, they really got me this time!" he said, laughing nervously at the skeleton as it retreated.<br/><br/>Then he thought he heard a cackling witch around him, which made him shiver.  He didn't terribly like witches these days.  He looked around to try and spot the prop to calm his nerves, but he couldn't find it yet.  "Um... hello?" he said, noticing a sudden fog building up around him, "Is there anyone there?"<br/><br/>Then an odd sensation made it through the fog.<br/><br/>A smell.<br/><br/>Of something delightfully sweet.<br/><br/>"Pumpkin..."<br/><br/>Kaito nearly jumped fifteen feet on hearing those words, that <em>voice!</em>  "Where are you?!" he shouted.  He pinched himself and the pain reminded him he was wide awake - this was <em>real</em>.<br/><br/>"My pumpkin, you're wasting away!  Why do they always have to make things <em>worse</em> for you?  Why can't you just relax and make a proper pig of yourself like you want to?"<br/><br/>The smell wafted past Kaito and he felt so hungry all of a sudden.  She wasn't wrong - really, Kaito's favorite thing to calm himself down was his binge eating.  But he couldn't do that right now, he needed to keep nice and skinny!  But as he tried to muddle through the thick fog, he found himself surrounded by several tables of chilly, scrumptious orange colored ice cream.  "Oh... oh no..." he murmured, "No, I won't do it!  I can't!"<br/><br/>But it just looked <em>so</em> good.  And starving himself skinny was so stressful.  Couldn't he just have a little taste?<br/><br/>It was as if the fog was clouding his thoughts as well, Kaito losing his will to fight.  He reached for the first bowl and devoured it eagerly. A sweet orange sherbet!  Why was he holding out on something so good when he <em>needed</em> it?  There was only one thing that would make it better for him...<br/><br/>"Don't worry my little pumpkin, Miku's here for you!"<br/><br/>She emerged from the fog with an eerie smile and golden eyes, a perky witch hat on her head.  Kaito had no will to resist as she urged him to sit, to let her feed him... and he loved every second of being pampered.  Of Miku shoving sweet bite after sweet bite into his mouth.  He didn't know what was better - Miku's calming touch and encouraging voice, or the sweet ice cream itself.<br/><br/>He barely noticed when his belt snapped, his belly pressing forward and popping open the buttons on his shirt.  His growing moobs escaping.  His widening rear splitting up the back of his pants, his thick arms and legs popping the seams of his shirt and pants.  His little cape growing tight around his broadening neck and extra chins.  All he could find himself doing was eating... and all his body seemed able to do was <em>grow</em>.<br/><br/>"Grow and grow my pumpkin dear, soon there'll be nothing more to fear!"<br/><br/>He thought he heard a voice calling out to him in the fog and he snapped out of the trance.  He tried to refocus himself and all the relaxation left him as he realized what had happened.  He was... <em>huge!</em>  He was about to break the creaking chair underneath him.  "No!  I have to stop!  I have to!" he shouted, "I can't let my family down!"<br/><br/>"Hmph!  Looks like you already have, tubby!"<br/><br/>Miku's voice grew sharp as she slapped his exposed belly... and she disappeared into the fog.<br/><br/>"Kaito!  Kaito, what happened?!"<br/><br/>Miyu?!  There was the crepe girl, dressed up in a ghostly rock star costume, rushing towards him.<br/><br/>"This crazy fog showed up and... holy crap, is it another bug?!"<br/><br/>Kaito was aware of sitting right on the ground, his thick legs splayed out in front of him, his bare belly spread out between them and lightly touching the ground.  He turned a shade paler as he realized what this blubbery, 350 pound body meant for him.<br/><br/>"No..." he murmured, touching his suddenly acquired girth with a puffy little hand.<br/><br/>It was all over.<br/><br/>But then he saw a flash behind Miyu and all thoughts of his concert days disappeared.  She cried out when two pale disembodied hands grabbed her throat, choking her right in front of him.<br/><br/>Maybe a few days ago, Kaito would have had trouble moving this kind of weight off the ground alone.  But after his sumo training with Gakupo?<br/><br/>This was <em>nothing</em>.<br/><br/>He pushed himself up... all of his newly acquired fat shaking as he stood up... and he charged forward, trying to create momentum for his size.  He managed to pry the hands free from Miyu's throat, tossing them to the ground.  "K-Kaito... what the hell is happening?" she cried out, choking in fear. <br/><br/>"I know who's doing this!  I know what's going on! And... ah, Miku!  She's in Miku!  Dammit, why didn't I think of it <em>myself</em>?!"<br/><br/>He saw the fog drift away, along with a green pigtailed silhouette.  He pulled out his phone, trying to dial Meiko... only to hear a crackling over her voice rendering her nearly incomprehensible.  "Okay... Miyu, listen, I need you to do something for me.  Get the rest of the Cryptons, they're inside the main studio!"<br/><br/>"Um... okay! I remember where you guys live now, but... shouldn't you call security or...?"<br/><br/>"They're not going to help, they'll just think I'm lying," he said sadly as he stared at his bloated form, "But if you tell my family what you saw, they'll believe you.  And they're the only people I can trust to help Miku."<br/><br/>Miyu's eyes widened.  "Kaito, you're not going after her <em>alone</em> are you?!"<br/><br/>He watched the fog drifting away through the campus... he was certain he knew where it was headed.  "I can stall her.  Find out what she's really planning.  Besides... I should have protected Miku, and I failed..."<br/><br/>He waved off to Miyu, trying to give her a brave chubby smile.  "The faster you gather everyone, the less time I need to stall!  Okay?"<br/><br/>And so Kaito began to run, more of a speedy waddle, but not even his extra weight would slow him today.<br/><br/>He was going to save the woman he loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pffffffft and if you thought the last one barely used the prompt, take a look at this one.</p><p>But look. If Kaito and his friends *weren't* being haunted by a witch, then he would totally eat to relax! It's still there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Day 30: Maximum Size</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>30. Whoa big. Draw your character at maximum size, how big are you willing to go?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Witch stood over a bubbling cauldron, whispering arcane incantations under her breath.  She smirked as she felt just a moment of feeble resistance from her host.  "Give it up.  You saw what happened.  You drove him away, and now he's going to be my plaything.  Once I've secured my place in this little world of course."<br/><br/>It wavered in her mind before receding again.  "I've never hated anyone as much as I've hated him.  But he'll learn the hard way - I'm not just going to live... I'm stealing the person he loves."<br/><br/>The cauldron bubbled up and suddenly a fountain of black, sparkling goo erupted.  The goo began to take the familiar shape of appetizing candy, joining the growing pile in the room with her.  "Tomorrow night... it's all over.  I've severed the links between ol' Blubberloid and his closest ally.  Nobody will get in my way."<br/><br/>For just a moment, in the reflection of the cauldron, a girl with pigtails stared out in hopeless resignation...<br/><br/><br/>Kaito was panting and wheezing when he finally caught up to the fog.  Running at such a bulky weight was within his abilities, but it was far from easy, especially when his clothes didn't even fit right.  But to his great luck, they hadn't torn off of him - he still had some semblance of dignity.<br/><br/>But what had worried him more was the lack of people in the complex - had the Witch managed to do something to them as well?  How had she managed to leave his dreams and take over Miku?!  But none of that mattered just yet - all he cared about was getting Miku back and sending that witch back where she belonged.<br/><br/>"I should have known she was after Miku though," he panted, "Her voice didn't even change... it was just Miku's voice all along... wasn't it?"<br/><br/>Maybe it was magic that kept him from recognizing it.  Or maybe it was the cruelty and cunning that was so out of character for Miku that made it harder for him to connect the two.<br/><br/>But right before him, where there'd once been an empty lot... there was that familiar horrible house he'd seen so many years ago.  It had returned along with its owner.  "Then... I bet I know where she'll be hiding," he said aloud...<br/><br/>And so he pushed his way inside, seeing that nothing much had changed.  The doors and doorways that Gakupo had carved out for him were repaired, but much of the rest of the damage they'd made helping him escape was still present.  He gulped when he saw the stairs up to the kitchen.  "This is gonna hurt..." he muttered.<br/><br/>He approached and gripped the railing, taking his first steps.  By the time he was halfway up he was already winded, but he'd learned how to endure longer as he kept pulling his tubby body higher.  He could smell that familiar scent from earlier - he was right.  She'd set up her kitchen again.<br/><br/>When he reached the top of the steps, he saw that wretched fog returning as he gasped for air.  Before he could even put up much of a fight, he could sense something luring him with the smell of... sweets.  He allowed himself to be led forward, watching a familiar spread of ice cream appear in front of him.  "Come on, little pumpkin, you know you can't resist this!" the Witch taunted, "Just stuff your fat little face and stay out of my way!"<br/><br/>Kaito clutched at his fat stomach with his plump hands.  It wasn't even about staying skinny now - that was right out.  It was about saving Miku.  If he stopped and snacked, he would lose himself.  No matter how hungry he was... he kept his focus on her in his mind and kept his eyes closed.  "Oh come on! You have GOT to be starving!"<br/><br/>He heard the tables sliding closer to him and the intoxicating smell and the chill of the ice cream was pushing him to his limit.  "Just a taste?  A little bite?"<br/><br/>"No..." he whispered, "I'm not losing Miku to a bowl of ice cream."<br/><br/>The fog began to swirl around him and suddenly Kaito felt something grabbing his arms.  He gasped when he saw those familiar white hands had returned, trying to pin him down as others pushed the food ever closer.  "WELL!  Here I tried to be NICE, but you're being a naughty pumpkin! So now we're going to do this the <em>hard</em> way!"<br/><br/>Kaito tried to resist, forcing his mouth closed as the spoons got closer to him... in the distance he thought he heard some banging around...<br/><br/>"Oh, what could THAT be?!  Wait, who got in here!?"<br/><br/>The hands began to waver as Kaito realized the Witch was gone...<br/><br/><br/>"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYA!"<br/><br/>The wooden door went flying away right before Miyu's eyes, smashing into pieces as it hit the wall from the force of Meiko's punch.  The brunette Vocaloid laughed, dressed up in the familiar lab suit of a mad scientist with white streaks at her temples.  "Well this is gonna be <em>easy</em>!"<br/><br/>"Meiko, I'm pretty sure that door was unlocked already," Gumi quipped, mummy's bandages wrapped around her but still making room for her familiar red goggles.<br/><br/>Rin and Len followed her in and Miyu thought they looked unnerved, even as they were dressed up as a pair of, in Miyu's opinion, the most adorable werewolves she'd ever seen.<br/><br/>"When there's magic afoot, we can take no chances!  Victory favors the bold!"<br/><br/>Gakupo stepped forward in his Frankenstein's monster costume, the little rubber prop bolts at his head twitching as he stepped forward.  "Keep alert, miss Miyu has already warned us of what kind of power we could be dealing with!"<br/><br/>Luka, her pink hair permed up like the Bride of Frankenstein, held the shivering Tako Luka in her arms.  "I think Tako Luka is sensing something strange..."<br/><br/>The little octopus creature made several worried coos and burbles.  "You... understand that?" Miyu asked in confusion.<br/><br/>Luka smiled serenely.  "Oh yes!  She's very chatty in fact!"<br/><br/>She looked down at her little friend in surprise.  "Oh!  In fact... she says something is coming after us right now!"<br/><br/>Miyu tensed up as she saw that familiar fog approaching.  "Get ready for anything!" she shouted.<br/><br/>As the fog surrounded the group, she heard that familiar voice.  "Ugh, that's sure a <em>lot</em> of you.  Well, I've got something to keep you lot occupied.  I never had soooo many prisoners before!"<br/><br/>A slamming sound echoed behind them.  "Crap!  She built the door up again!" Gumi shouted.<br/><br/>Meiko charged at it full force, but recoiled as her fist was stopped by it.  "DAMN!  I've never felt anything <em>stop </em>me before."<br/><br/>"You... you... you big stinky old witch!" Rin suddenly shouted, "We're not scared of you! We already beat you once and now there's my whole family!"<br/><br/>"Awww, what's the matter?  You don't want to be one of my little helpers again?"<br/><br/>"Not a chance!" Len shouted in fury, "You give back Miku and Kaito or you're in for a world of hurt!"<br/><br/>The sound of the witches' laughter echoed in the fog.  "You're trying to act so tough but I know a scared little boy when I see one..."<br/><br/>"GAKUPO!  Behind you!" Luka shouted.<br/><br/>Miyu spied a flash of steel as Gakupo carved right through a black human form with a jack o'lantern's head.  The body shattered into pieces as the pumpkin smash into the ground.  "What sort of oddity is this?!"<br/><br/>"Uh, Nii-san? There's... a lot more of those coming..."<br/><br/>Meiko clenched her fists.  "Okay, everybody grab something and get to whacking!"<br/><br/><br/>Kaito flicked one of his fat arms as hard as he could, taking advantage of the sudden weakness in the little hands trying to hold him down.  One hand went flying, smashing into the ice cream bowl approaching his mouth.  He managed to dislodge the other hand, tossing it to the floor and watching it crumple like a dying spider.  He shivered at the sight.  "Okay... if she's gone... I have to find my way out of here!"<br/><br/>He began to muddle through all the fog, finding his way to a large bubbling cauldron as he exited.  "Maybe she's not strong enough to handle two emergencies at once," he muttered, staring at the cauldron in confusion.<br/><br/>He let out a gasp when he saw his reflection shift inside of it... to Miku's face.  "Miku!  Miku, it's Kaito! I'm here to save you!"<br/><br/>When he saw Miku's frightened face, he had half a mind to jump right in it regardless of whether or not he'd likely get stuck halfway inside.  "Kaito... I'm so sorry..." she apologized, "Everything you've suffered through is <em>my</em> fault..."<br/><br/>"No, of course not!" he argued with the cauldron, "You would never do something like that!"<br/><br/>She looked so sad.  "She's been in my head all month... she was making me cause all those nightmares... she made me put that charm on your arm... you must have known, that's why you were spending so much time with her, wasn't it..."<br/><br/>Kaito tried to grasp what he was hearing.  He <em>wasn't</em> being haunted?  Miku was doing it?  He stared at his wrist, remembering that frightening incident where Miku's touch was what undid the spell on him.  'That... that rotten witch!' he thought to himself, 'Even when she was after <em>me</em>, she was tormenting Miku for so long!'<br/><br/>He gripped the sides of the cauldron.  "Miku, snap out of whatever she told you!" he shouted, "I came all this way because I love <em>you</em>.  Only you.  Because... Because..."<br/><br/>He swallowed, staring once more at his broad belly and tattered clothes.  "I wouldn't be able to put up with all these glitches if I didn't have you to push me through them!  And... and even when the witch was making you do all those things... it was <em>you</em> that was helping me stay sane.  You were fighting her the whole time."<br/><br/>"Kaito..."<br/><br/>"Miku... I don't understand it, but you're the only person who could love someone as messed up and broken as me.  I can't live without Miku... I'd never be able to..."<br/><br/>Kaito's eyes were misting up at just the thought of losing Miku forever.  "Kaito... there <em>is</em> something you can do.  She's gone.  See that pile of candy?"<br/><br/>He perked up at hearing Miku's voice.  He glanced over the cauldron and gasped when he saw so much of it.  "The Witch can't stay here past Halloween if she doesn't have something to anchor her here.  She was going to give out all that candy to everyone in the city tomorrow, and once they ate it... <em>they'd</em> be her anchors.  Forever.  And who knows what she would do to them."<br/><br/>Kaito looked around for something to destroy it with - a shovel, a fire... anything.  But nothing was present.  "Um... Miku... question.  What would happen if just <em>one</em> person ate all of it instead?"<br/><br/>He thought he heard Miku's familiar laughter, but it didn't sound evil or devious.  "One person isn't enough for her to anchor herself.  If enough of it were to go away... well... she'd go away with it.  So... I think you know what you need to do."<br/><br/>So all Kaito had to do was eat the massive pile of candy... and they'd be free.  They'd all be free.<br/><br/>"I wish I could help you... but... it's just my spirit here... I don't have a body anymore..."<br/><br/>"It's fine."  Kaito let out a cheerful laugh.  "At least this is the one thing I'm <em>really</em> good at."<br/><br/>Kaito waddled over to the pile and was grateful none of the candy was wrapped yet.  He reached out a huge pudgy fist and wondered how it seemed to keep happening that his massive appetite was able to save people.  But then he shoved the candy right into his mouth... and felt a delightful explosion of savory sugar.  "This is... really tasty!  Tasty evil candy!"<br/><br/>He reached out two hands and began to shovel the candy into his mouth, a smile breaking out onto his face as he chewed quickly and swallowed.  He couldn't take long to savor it - he was certain all the noise downstairs was his friends making trouble for the witch.<br/><br/>After a few minutes of eating, he felt that familiar fullness and glanced at his belly - to his shock though, it wasn't just his belly rounding out.  It was <em>all</em> of him at once.  His hips were widening out, thick flabby rolls pushing over what was still left of his pants.  His shirt was giving way at the seam as his arms chunked out, his moobs thickening out and sagging with softness.  "It must be the enchantments," he said between bites, "That's just like her to make it extra fattening like this!"<br/><br/>But he was <em>already</em> fat, so what was a little more weight if he could save Miku?!<br/><br/><br/>The Witch couldn't understand it - with all her power and cunning, she wasn't able to overcome a group of mortals like this?!  Only one of them actually had a weapon... the rest were fending off her creations with whatever they could grab - chairs, vases, even a coffee table.  Sure she didn't have her proper anchors like last time, but there was nothing terribly special about them!  Was it those bonds they'd formed?  That fat pig of a Vocaloid had repelled her once with them... perhaps she could try severing a few of the links.<br/><br/>She drifted through the fog, landing behind the brunette woman.  'Meiko' as she recalled.  She tried to draw out the darkness in her heart to weaken her.  "Always playing the hero, aren't you?" she whispered, "But you couldn't protect the people you love, could you?  All that strength and still you fail over and over..."<br/><br/>She thought she was succeeding when one of Meiko's punches faltered.  The creature wrapped its arms around her, trying to overwhelm her with its strength as the gooey arms closed tightly around her throat.  "I... I..."<br/><br/>That was one.  She glided once more unseen, taking point behind the strange "samurai."  "Always looking for a fight, are you trying to ward off the march of time?  Struggling and struggling to prevent being forgotten when you're no good anymore?"<br/><br/>Suddenly, it seemed as if Gakupo's sword didn't have the power or resonance it had before, getting wedged in the body of his opponent.  The Witch laughed wickedly - they were so easy to manipulate.  She slipped once more unseen through the fog, trying to find the girl with pink hair...<br/><br/><br/>Kaito had never felt so exhausting from eating before, but he tried to press on.  He'd estimate he'd already doubled his weight... and he was struggling to stand.  His clothes were mere scraps of cloth around his broad, flabby body.  His stomach hung low, a great apron covering his knees.  His enormous rump was only slightly covered by his long vampire's cape, but even that was inching up as he widening shoulders and massively chunky arms were dragging it up.  He felt his rotund legs shaking from trying to hold up all of his weight.  But there was so much left and Miku was still inside the cauldron!<br/><br/>Finally his legs could support him no longer and Kaito fell backwards onto his ponderous rear, the last of his clothing shredding and leaving him essentially exposed except for what his many fat rolls were concealing.  His great stuffed belly was spread out in front of him, so tall someone could easily lean on it like an armrest.  He tried to reach out one of his fat-ringed arms to the candy, but he couldn't quite make it.  "Come on... I have to... we're so close..."<br/><br/>Kaito tried to stand again, struggling to move forward, but it was no use - the massive belly in front of him was pinning him to the floor.  That was when he saw those wretched floating hands again.  He tensed up, what was going to happen?  But then two of them pressed up right into his belly and began to massage it gently... just like Miku would...<br/><br/>"Kaito, she's getting weaker and I think I can control a few of these... I'm going to help you finish.  You're so brave.  You always have been."<br/><br/>He watched two more hands dig into the pile and scoop up several more chunks of candy.  And so Kaito devoured the candy, trying to let the soothing feeling of "Miku's" belly rubs power him through it...<br/><br/><br/>"BLOO BLOO BLUH BLOO BUH!"<br/><br/>'What... the...'<br/><br/>The pink "hair" suddenly twirled around like octopus tentacles, two of them clutching for it's temples, and the witch realized she had made a terrible mistake in which heart she'd just tried to read through.  "Oh!  Tako Luka, are you okay?!"<br/><br/>The pink haired girl she'd originally sought for grasped her crazy doppelganger tightly.  "AH!  Gakupo, I'm coming for you!  Tako Luka, onward!"<br/><br/>'What?!  No!  I have to stop her!'<br/><br/>But the energy inside the girl was acting as a repellent - her heart was impenetrable.  The octopus creature swam through the air and clutched the pumpkinhead of Gakupo's opponent as Luka rushed to his side.  Just Luka's touch on his shoulder seemed to drive away the samurai's uncertainty and his weapon's strength returned.  "No!  Impossible, I just had him!"<br/><br/>"AHHHH!  LET GO OF NEE-CHAN YOU STUPID ROTTING PUMPKINHEADS!"<br/><br/>Before the Witch even had a chance to pursue them, the Kagamine twins, who she'd once easily ensorcelled, were set upon the creature menacing their friend, tearing it away from her.  "Hey, thanks!  HIYAAAAAAAAA!"  And the pumpkin head exploded around her fists.<br/><br/>'I can just... FEEL it... all that power from them!  I can't break it!  Every time I sever one, another repairs the link!'<br/><br/>She desperately flew around, trying to find someone she could still consume even as heart after heart repelled her like iron... if one of them were ended, surely she could take the rest of them too!  She saw a glint of green hair and made one last desperate attempt to take them down...<br/><br/>And yet never had she encountered so chaotic a heart as this.  She tried to make sense of the wild emotions and thoughts just to find a single point of weakness but she had to stop trying to read them before she was overwhelmed completely.  "How do you even function with so much chaos?!" she screeched in the girl's ears.<br/><br/>Gumi smirked.  "How do people function without it?!"<br/><br/>And with that Gumi used one of her mummy bandages to wrap around a ceiling rafter and swing through the air, kicking off a pumpkin's head while screaming at the top of her lungs...<br/><br/><em>That </em>was when she felt her power suddenly shrinking away.  "No! No what's happening?!"<br/><br/>She tried to fly but that power began to leave her as well... the fog began to disappear as she collapsed onto the stairs.<br/><br/>"Hey... hey!  It's Miku!" Rin shouted.<br/><br/>The Witch forced herself up, feeling her grasp over her host waning as she forced herself up the stairs...<br/><br/><br/>The white hands began to fall to the floor, rolling off of Kaito's enormous belly.  He was taking up a quarter of the room with his amazing impossible bulk... but he'd done what he'd set out to do.  "It's... It's over..." he murmured, resting his head along his massive chest.  His moobs were large now they sagging down the sides of his chest, allowing Kaito to rest his round, fat-segmented arms along them.  He wiggled his chunky toes, the only part of his lower body he had any success in moving given the amount of fat that had accumulated in his legs.  His little cape and scarf dangled down his back, curving around his bottom that was so wide and curved it was almost forming a shelf.<br/><br/>"You... miserable... ball of blubber..."<br/><br/>Kaito struggled to turn his head to meet the eyes of the Witch who was staring daggers at him from Miku's body.  "How did you break free?  Who told you about the candy?!"<br/><br/>He met her glare, though he doubt he looked anywhere near as intimidating with a face so round and jowly.  "Miku did.  You never beat her."<br/><br/>The Witch began to collapse and Kaito hoped it meant that Miku would soon be free.<br/><br/>"KAITO!"  "NII-SAN!"  "Hey, blue hair, you hanging in up there?!"<br/><br/>His heart warmed as he heard the approach of his dearest friends.  His face turned red when he realized what they were about to see... <br/><br/>Indeed, as the Cryptons and the two Internets piled into the kitchen, each one of them looked utterly surprised at how fat Kaito had gotten.  "Kaito, please tell me this was part of a plan again," Meiko said as she seemed to recover first.<br/><br/>But then he heard a familiar snickering... from the Witch.  "Oh, it was a plan..." she said, "But dear Miku didn't tell you, did she?  One person can't be my anchor, but... that also means whoever partook of my candy is going back with me."<br/><br/>Kaito turned a shade paler when he realized what he'd done.  "No!" he cried out.<br/><br/>Miku crumpled to the floor and a roaring voice in his ears called out to him.  "OH, I don't have my body but at least I still have my pumpkin to torment... <em>forever!"</em><br/><br/>And for Kaito, everything seemed to go black.<br/><br/><br/>"Guys?  What just... what just happened?"<br/><br/>Miyu broke through the group, entering what looked like the most twisted kitchen ever.  She stared around it, and despite seeing scraps of fabric on the floor in the corner, she didn't see anyone else besides the people she'd come to the mansion with.  "Where's Kaito?  Is he..."<br/><br/>She was interrupted by the sound of sobs on the floor.  "Miku, what happened?!  What did she do?!" Len asked, hunched down to her as the green haired girl sobbed quietly.<br/><br/>"I... I thought I was saving all of us... I told Kaito to eat all that rotten Witch's candy to make her disappear... but... but she stole Kaito with it!  Kaito's gone, and I... I don't know how to get him back!"<br/><br/>She sobbed even harder.  "It's all my fault!"<br/><br/>Miyu looked from one broken face to the next.  "Kaito is... gone?  Forever?" she said, the realization settling over her.<br/><br/>"What... what did we even fight for?" Gakupo whispered, "All the while, Kaito sacrificed himself for us..."<br/><br/>Miyu barely knew Kaito, not as a person.  For most of her life, Kaito was just her favorite Vocaloid - a polished image that gladly sang and danced for everyone and asked for nothing but love in return.  But now he was a little more than that.  All her life, she'd wanted to make crepes for people and sell them from a little stand in a scenic area... and now she did.  And Kaito was now her favorite customer... and... a friend.<br/><br/>A friend that had done something even more than buy crepes from her.  "I... I never got to tell him about..."<br/><br/>She wandered over to the little pile of torn clothes, realizing this was all that was left of someone important to her... tears began to form in her eyes...<br/><br/>... then she noticed something strange.<br/><br/>Candy, on the floor.  Glittering, as if full of magic.<br/><br/>"Guys... GUYS!"<br/><br/>She scooped what little remained in her hands, carrying over these last few pieces to Kaito's dearest friends and family.  "Kaito didn't eat all the candy!  There's still a little bit left!"<br/><br/>She held it up to them, trying to feel hopeful.  Miku rose up from the floor, staring at it as she wiped tears from her eyes.  "Maybe... it's not nearly as much as Kaito ate but... if each one of us took a piece, we might disappear too..."<br/><br/>"You mean we'll go to wherever Kaito is?!" Rin asked excitedly, "Then let's do it!"<br/><br/>Miku covered the candy up before Rin could take a piece.  "But we don't know how to come back... I'm not an expert, I only know what the Witch told me," she warned, "We might all be trapped, you know?"<br/><br/>"Miku."<br/><br/>Gumi stepped forward bravely.  "I think you have got to be nuts if you think every one of us wouldn't be willing to risk our necks to save any one of us after what we just did tonight.  I didn't kick a pumpkinhead to pieces just for the fun of it."<br/><br/>"You definitely <em>looked</em> like you were having fun..." Len quipped.<br/><br/>"That's beside the point!" Gumi barked.<br/><br/>Luka stepped into the group.  "Gumi's right.  I think all of us are willing to take this risk.  Besides... well, if we all follow him, we'll be a family again, right?"<br/><br/>Miyu looked from face to face again and saw... hope.<br/><br/>"Okay... okay! Kaito, here we come!"<br/><br/>Miku passed out a piece of candy to each one of the other Vocaloids... and came up short for one for Miyu.  "It's fine," the crepe girl said, "You're his family."<br/><br/>"Take care of Tako Luka for me then."<br/><br/>Luka tossed the little octopus head to her with a smile.  "Tako Luka, keep the Crepe Girl company!"<br/><br/>And so they each downed a piece of candy...<br/><br/><br/>Kaito felt like he was flailing around in darkness, the horrible shrieking of banshees and ghosts his only accompaniment and he too fat so much as lift his arms and bat them away.  "Go away!" he shouted, "Get out of here!"<br/><br/>But they wouldn't stop.  He heard that terrible voice, but it no longer sounded like Miku.  It sounded ancient and deep... but also cruel and uncaring.  "Oh poor precious pumpkin.  You should have given in to me when you had the chance."<br/><br/>The horrible nightmares began to close in on him and all Kaito could think of was how frightening it was to be here alone.  He could always fight the Witch when he had his friends.  When he had his <em>family</em>.  When he had <em>Miku</em>.  But now he didn't have any of them.  He tried to build up strength in his heart that he'd have gladly made this choice even if he knew the consequences.  That he would have chosen to lose everything to save others.  But surrounded with this fear, of never seeing them again, there was so little comfort to be had!<br/><br/>"Dear pumpkin, I have so many wonderful new horrors for you..." the voice teased, "And how wonderful that you've already made yourself too much of a *lard* ball to stop me.  I wonder, shall I starve you first?  Or should I force more of my treats down your throat just to see how much bigger you can get?"<br/><br/>Those awful hands were pinching and prodding Kaito's fat rolls and he couldn't even stop them.  He hated feeling their cruel, taunting touches.  "To think a blubbery little thing like you was so good at putting up a fight!  But at least now I'll have a wonderful plaything to enjoy for the rest of my eternity here..."<br/><br/>"KAITO!  KAITOOOOOOOOOOO!"<br/><br/>His misery was interrupted by the one voice he wanted to hear the most.  "MIKU!" he shouted.<br/><br/>He felt the powerful being recoiling.  "No!  How did they get here?!"<br/><br/>To Kaito his friends looked like shining stars... and as they approached him, they all appeared to be shining with a white, brilliant light around them.  "You guys..." Kaito said, his heart banishing all of his fear.  He wasn't <em>alone</em>.<br/><br/>Miku rushed forward and swatted away at the hands that were tormenting Kaito, watching them bounce away as she touched them.  She dove into his huge belly, holding him so hard he thought she'd somehow sink into him.  "You don't get to keep Kaito!  He's ours!  He's MINE!"<br/><br/>"Hmph!  And how do you lot plan to stop me anyway?!  I can still stop you! I... I..."<br/><br/>The darkness began to recede around Kaito, the malevolent presence seemingly pushed away as the others came closer to him, each grabbing onto him for dear life.  "I can't even get close!  All those links... all those powers!"<br/><br/>Everything seemed to fade to white...<br/><br/><br/>And that's when Kaito went crashing through a wooden floor, his half-ton body dropping out of the air onto the fragile wood of the ancient kitchen.  He let out a surprised yell as his blubber plunged into the bottom floor, still cracking the floorboards of the house until he finally impacted on the foundation.<br/><br/>It took a few moments for him to stop being dazed and realize what had happened - they'd survived! Everyone had made it back to where they belonged!<br/><br/>And they'd made it back... several feet above where he'd started. Hence why he'd plummeted like a rock through the fragile house.<br/><br/>"Is everyone okay?" he called out with worry, afraid he might have squashed someone under his massive bottom.<br/><br/>He felt someone crawling up his blubbery belly... and to his joy it was Miku, a little dizzy but safe.  "It's okay..." she said, still sounding dazed, "I used Kaito's tummy to break my fall..."<br/><br/>She crawled along Kaito's body and wrapped her arms around his massive neck and chins, the best she could do when Kaito was just so fat and round.  "Oh my god... I can finally really hug Kaito again!" she said dreamily.<br/><br/>It took a <em>great</em> deal of effort to lift his arms off of his massive moobs, but eventually Kaito managed to get them around Miku and return the hug, all the fat spreading out along her back and engulfing her.  He thought he saw hints of tears in her eyes.  "Kaito... I'm so sorry... if I hadn't doubted you, she never would have been able to-" <br/><br/>He shushed her.  "I should have told you this the first time.  I only love you, and I always will."<br/><br/>He heard the poundings of footsteps coming down the stairs.  "Hey, Kaito, you okay?!" Meiko called out.<br/><br/>"KAITO-NIISAN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<br/><br/>He felt Rin diving onto his belly, wrapping her arms around what she could grab of his enormous rolls.  "I was soooooo scared, but we really beat her!  Stupid Witch is never coming back!"<br/><br/>He took a brief moment to survey his family on the steps and he couldn't feel happier.  They came through for him, just like he always knew they would.<br/><br/>Then for a moment, he saw what had to be his most devoted fan breaking through, still gaping at his massive size.  "Kaito... it's a good thing you're not human, or you'd never be able to pull that off..." she said, smiling happily.<br/><br/>Kaito let out a small disappointed sigh.  "At least everyone else is okay so you guys can perform in the concert.  Sorry I won't be joining you."<br/><br/>"Eh?!  What kind of a line did they feed you at HQ?!" Meiko huffed, "What do you mean?!"<br/><br/>"Um... well, they still never believed us about... witches and stuff... so they said if I had another... 'accident...'" He emphasized accident in such a way to make it clear that they did <em>not</em> consider Kaito's weight problem to be outside of his control.  "... I'll be on quarantine indefinitely."<br/><br/>"WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSH-"<br/><br/>Miyu stopped herself from finishing that, but her face was red with anger.  "Oh Kaito, don't you worry about not performing on Halloween!  You just went through hell and back fighting for the people we all love, I'm going to make SURE your fans have your back!  We both know they can fix you right up, so you just get ready to perform and we'll do the rest!  FOR KAITO!"<br/><br/>He wasn't sure what Miyu meant, but he tried to relax as Miku hugged him even tighter.  "Don't worry, I won't let you be alone, okay?" she whispered, "Kaito.  My hero."<br/><br/>And she planted a kiss on one of his great round cheeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So when I originally put these out, they got heavily delayed by both real life circumstances and... well... the fact this chapter is over 5000 words long. That's about the length of a normal Fat Kaito story. Then the last part was even later! Be glad people on Ao3, I uploaded them all over three days. And now you witness the culmination of the madness I created from a simple chubby prompt list.</p><p>My first silly thought at that prompt was "Lol, Planet-Sized Kaito."  But in all honesty, as amusing as Planet Kaito is as a mental image, it's kinda hard to write about someone so oversized they're not really a person anymore.  I know, I push it a lot, even here, but a "little" immobility is still something I can work with as long as they're still able to, you know, interact with people. Which Kaito does! Or tries to at least...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Day 31 - Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>31. Sweeeeets. It’s Halloween! Let your character stuff their face with as many sweets as they can. Let’s hope they don’t get a tummy ache!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miku tugged her coat just a little bit closer to her as the cool November brushed along her face.  Sometimes she didn't understand why, as a Vocaloid, she was ever given the ability to sense temperature.  Probably something about showing how lifelike she could be.  But it was awfully inconvenient!<br/>
<br/>
That was when a bulky arm wrapped tightly around her, gently drawing her close to the side of a thick, rounded belly.  She looked up at Kaito's chubby face and smiled, snuggling in even tighter to his warm, inviting pudge, even through his jacket.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you, sweetie," she said gently.<br/>
<br/>
They were back in their disguises... for Miku this meant pinning up her hair and adding glasses.  Yet again for Kaito, he was letting his extra pounds disguise him along with dressed down clothes.  She was sure he'd cleared 300 again... just a week after being dumped for his Halloween performance.<br/>
<br/>
Just the perfect size for a trip to the park.<br/>
<br/>
"AH!  There they are!" Kaito said with excitement in his voice, "Ahhhh, the smell is so heavenly!"<br/>
<br/>
Miku snickered as Kaito's big tummy let out a hungry growl when he laid eyes on the array of food stalls in the park.  She hoped he'd packed clothes that would give him a little more room to grow today...<br/>
<br/>
As the lovey-dovey pair made their way to the stalls, Miku noticed a man eyeing them suspiciously, a bandage and splint along his nose.  He seemed to be giving them a wide berth for some odd reason.<br/>
<br/>
"AHHH!  There's my favorite customer!"<br/>
<br/>
"Hey Miyu!"<br/>
<br/>
The Crepe Girl hopped out of her stall.  Miku parted slightly from Kaito to make room for his fan to give him a big hug, her short arms trying their best to wrap around his bulky body.  "Someone's getting prepped for the holidays, I see!" she teased, poking lightly at his belly.<br/>
<br/>
From most strangers, Kaito might have been embarrassed to have attention drawn to his weight.  But Miyu was hardly a stranger anymore.  "Can I help it?" Kaito said with an embarrassed laugh, rubbing his big tummy with one hand, "Rin and Len gave me all their trick or treating candy as a reward for saving everyone and... they sure hit a lot of houses."<br/>
<br/>
"Plus Kaito's bulking up to be Santa!" Miku said, "He likes to play him at the hospitals in the area."<br/>
<br/>
Miyu's eyes widened in awe.  "Ahhhhh!  Kaito is even Santa!?  My hero is so big-hearted!"<br/>
<br/>
She began to jump with excitement and wave to someone behind her.  "AH!  FINALLY!  Taro, come meet my friends!"<br/>
<br/>
Miku and Kaito turned... and Miku thought she was looking at a mirror for a moment.  For approaching the pair was a tall, chubby boy in a long blue trench coat... with short black hair and a blue scarf.<br/>
<br/>
'He... he looks like a black-haired Kaito!  They're even the same <em>weight</em> right now!'<br/>
<br/>
She looked suspiciously at Miyu as the Crepe Girl ran up and pressed right into "Taro", hugging him and cupping his chubby sides as they kissed.  She grabbed one of his hands and tugged him over.  "Kaito, Miku, this is Taro-sempai!  We've been going out for a whole two weeks now!"<br/>
<br/>
"Two... weeks?" Kaito said, as if a lightbulb was going on in his head.<br/>
<br/>
Miyu blushed wildly.  "Miyu's told me so much about the both of you," Taro said, and even the way he nervously brushed the back of his head made Miku think of Kaito, "I've just been too busy with school to meet you.  But I *was* at your concert!"<br/>
<br/>
He seemed to be eyeing Kaito's form curiously.  "She wasn't kidding... you're almost magical!  I never would have guessed you're the same vampire I saw on stage!"<br/>
<br/>
So Miyu had told him <em>everything</em> about Kaito.  "Don't worry, Taro's good at keeping secrets!" Miyu said, "Plus I had him sign the same NDA I did so he can come onto the Crypton campus with me and help at the stall."<br/>
<br/>
Kaito seemed relieved.  "Miyu, I didn't get to properly thank you... but you really helped me out.  I never would have been able to perform on stage without your help."<br/>
<br/>
Indeed, HQ had been ready to ban Kaito from the performance entirely - taking off the massive amount of weight he'd gained was difficult enough.  They certainly didn't think they had the tech to get Kaito slimmed down from an immobile blob to his old size in just one day when he wouldn't even fit the entrance of the building, let alone the data dumping stations.  They could dump Kaito over WiFi but the connection wasn't nearly as fast.<br/>
<br/>
By morning this was no longer their biggest concern.<br/>
<br/>
The other Cryptons refused to perform without Kaito.  Technically they could be compelled to perform, but for them all to take such a bold stance at once sent shockwaves through the company.  And then things <em>really</em> got hectic when Kaito's fans began to show up at the gates.  "Mysteriously", rumors of Kaito being kept off stage began to circulate through social media... leading to a near riot on the company's doorstep as they tried to assure the panicked fans that every one of their models would perform.<br/>
<br/>
And "mysteriously", the technical hurdles in repairing Kaito were resolved on time.<br/>
<br/>
Kaito kept his thin form for all of a day before losing it to Rin and Len's piles of candy.<br/>
<br/>
And more...<br/>
<br/>
"AHHH!  Taro, can you unload the new gingerbread batter into the stall for me?  I'll only be a moment."<br/>
<br/>
"Gingerbread?!"<br/>
<br/>
Both Kaito and Taro's faces lit up with excitement at the idea of seasonal crepes to devour.  "I'll get right on it!" he said, jogging lightly to the small truck parked behind the stall.<br/>
<br/>
As Taro was out of sight, Miyu leaned in.  "Kaito, I need to thank you so much... I hadn't seen Taro since I was in middle school.  He was a lot skinnier then, and I never had the courage to fight back his fan girls and ask him out!"<br/>
<br/>
She glanced back, as if she was worried he would hear.  "I met him again about a month ago, and he'd put on all that weight since then... but I still thought he was so adorable and wanted to ask him out again!  But my parents kept giving me crap about what it would look like to date a chubby guy..."<br/>
<br/>
Her little cheeks puffed up.  "But seeing you and Miku together, you're so happy all the time, I just wanted that too! After everything you told me at the museum, I finally got the courage to invite him to coffee and we just fell in love!"<br/>
<br/>
'So Kaito... played cupid?'<br/>
<br/>
From the confused expression on Kaito's face, Miku gathered he was largely oblivious to whatever role he played in helping the Crepe Girl find love.  But he covered it up quickly with a soft smile.  "I'm glad to have helped a fan," he said kindly.<br/>
<br/>
"Miyu, it's all ready! Do you need any help?"<br/>
<br/>
"Hee hee, I'm teaching him how to help me in the stall... I might have to get a bigger stall soon though, he's put on about 15 pounds since we first met.  He just loves my sweets, you see!"<br/>
<br/>
She gave a happy wave.  "One of everything, right Kaito?!"<br/>
<br/>
Kaito gave Miyu an eager thumbs up.  "I can wait!" he called out.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It had taken all of Kaito's willpower not to devour the crepes right in the park, their succulent smell tempting him as he and Miku quickly made their way back to the Crypton house before they cooled.  He eagerly settled down on the sofa as Miku set the bags of delicious sweets down right next to him.  "You got one for yourself too, right Miku?" he asked, not wanting to simply be a glutton while Miku starved.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmmhmm," she said with a smile, "I had an extra gingerbread thrown in for me."<br/>
<br/>
She pulled out the first wrapped crepe and grinned.  "But I thought you'd like your old favorite first!"<br/>
<br/>
Kaito's tummy growled like he hadn't eaten in days.  "Strawberry?!"<br/>
<br/>
Miku leaned in and kissed his chubby cheek.  "Like I'd forget."<br/>
<br/>
As Miku held the crepe up to Kaito's face so he could take the first bite, all he could think of was how lucky he was to have someone like Miku in his life.  Someone who loved him for what he was.<br/>
<br/>
Then his next thought was about how wonderful the crepe tasted.  Where did Miyu even find fresh strawberries this time of year?!  And oh, the cream...<br/>
<br/>
"It's gone already?" Kaito said in surprise.<br/>
<br/>
"You must have been enjoying yourself!" Miku said with a laugh, "Don't worry, there's still more to enjoy."<br/>
<br/>
Kaito leaned back and closed his eyes as Miku brought another crepe right up to him and he let her feed it right to him.  God, he loved getting this kind of treatment.  Maybe it <em>was</em> weird to let his girlfriend feed him like this, but she seemed to like it too, right?<br/>
<br/>
It continued for some while, Kaito devouring another thick, creamy crepe almost too fast to savor it, only to have another find its way to him before he could miss it.  He knew his belly was getting bigger, he could feel it sneaking out of his shirt, but he didn't <em>want</em> to bother with it.  After everything he'd gone through, he was determined to just relax like this, weight be damned.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually his felt his swollen belly pop the button off his pants and he felt a little embarassed when he opened his eyes to take a look at the "damage" his relaxation had done to him.  Sure enough, his already fat stomach was bulging outward with his crepe consumption.  "Oh, Kaito, do you want to stop?" Miku asked nervously, "Is it too much?"<br/>
<br/>
He glanced at the bag... there was just the two gingerbread crepes left...<br/>
<br/>
"I have room for just one more," he said with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
Miku lit up with happiness and soon Kaito was enjoying the satisfying crunch of gingerbread.  He couldn't imagine how many more great treats were in his future in the lead up to Christmas, but this was already a fantastic start.<br/>
<br/>
And then it was gone, Kaito letting out a satisfied moan at having devoured a wonderful pile of sweets.  His fat little fingers moved to try and hide his belly with his shirt but he was stopped when Miku reached out and began to massage the tight flesh.  He gave in at how comforting her fingers felt after his gluttonous binge.  "Thanks Miku," he said softly.<br/>
<br/>
To think of how close he came to losing Miku's kindness forever...<br/>
<br/>
He gently drew her closer to him, leaning back on the couch as she slipped on top of him.  Right now, he just wanted to hold her, to cover her up as much as he could.  With his arms, with his body.  To know he could protect her.<br/>
<br/>
She rested her head on his chest, caressing one of his chubby little cheeks.  She didn't speak, but she seemed to understand as she sank into him why he wanted her so close.  He hated being fat, but right now Kaito felt like being so big made him a better shield.<br/>
<br/>
It had been a long month.  So long it felt like two or three, easily.  But... in the end it wasn't all bad.  He made new friends.  He had deeper experiences with the people he loved.  He reassured himself of how much they all loved him.  He even got to try some new things he never would have dreamed of.<br/>
<br/>
To think October was already over and how close another year was...<br/>
<br/>
A year filled with good friends, good experiences... <br/>
<br/>
Kaito turned bright red when his groaning stomach interrupted his peace.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh ho..." Miku teased, "I'd better get back to it."<br/>
<br/>
She maneuvered her hands away from his face and back to those precious belly rubs.  "Oh, Kaito, I'm going to be baking apple pie later... do you want one for yourself?"<br/>
<br/>
He should have been offended at the idea that Miku just assumed Kaito was so gluttonous he needed his own <em>pie</em>... but then he imagined the hot sugary apples, the cinnamon coated flaky crust and realized one might not be enough.  "Ah, yes, save me one," he said, deciding not to be greedy.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay... I'll bake three, just in case," she said.<br/>
<br/>
Perfect.  Absolutely perfect.<br/>
<br/>
Good friends, good experiences... and good <em>food.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay this one just disregards the majority of the prompt because we've already done a lot of stuffing of Kaito, but I stuck one in at the end anyway.  Really this was just the epilogue to a series that took me uh... three months to write. I dropped the Halloween theme because I posted the chapter literally days after Christmas and it felt so out of season by then.</p><p>But also I couldn't resist paring up the fake Miku with a similar fake Kaito ;) "Taro" is the name Kaito went into development with.</p><p>So I'm going to try to get back into the pattern of reposting my old stuff, I have a number of non-Software Glitch stories left to repost, plus a few Christmas/Winter themed stories that I'll try to get up for December (there's actually a reference to one of them during this chapter, lol). And hey at some point I'd like to write some more NEW material to go with the old stuff, but 2020 is bad for staying inspired :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>